Marked, Super Edition: The Ancients
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: Come back to a time, when all Clans lived together. It was a time when the Marked were welcomed in the Clan, until one cat saw the wrong in their powers.
1. Prologue

_THUNDERCLAN_

LEADER: **Meadowstar -** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

DEPUTY: **Blackfall -** black tom with speckled fur around his muzzle; has yellow eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Sedgewing -** mottled gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

WARRIORS:

**Mintwhisker -** small gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Crouchpaw**

**Tigerpounce -** brown tabby tom with amber eyes with long back legs

**Sparrowflight -** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Bluepaw**

**Stoneheart -** dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Rainpaw**

**Riverspirit -** silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Waspfang -** golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Beetlepaw**

**Heavystorm -** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Volepaw**

**Birdsong** **-** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Crouchpaw -** long-legged black tom with yellow eyes

**Bluepaw -** blue-gray tom with amber eyes

**Rainpaw -** gray-blue tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Beetlepaw -** brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Volepaw -** lighter brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes

QUEENS:

**Flowerpelt -** small creamy gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Tigerpounce's kits; Petalkit and Boulderkit

ELDERS:

**Nightflower -** black she-cat with a white strip under her nose

**Vinepelt -** brown and white tom with amber eyes

**Acorntail -** golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

KITS:

**Petalkit -** small gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Boulderkit -** gray-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

* * *

><p><em>SHADOWCLAN<em>

LEADER: **Cinderstar -** dark gray, almost black tom with yellow eyes

DEPUTY: **Sharpgaze -** silvery gray tabby tom with pale amber eyes

**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

MEDICINE CAT: **Mouseclaw -** small gray-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

WARRIORS:

**Sandpelt -** white she-cat with ginger patches; has green eyes

**Apprentice, Mistpaw**

**Turtlefeather -** brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Icepaw**

**Granitefur -** gray and darker gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Stormtail -** lighter gray tom with amber eyes

**Emberstripe -** dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Twigclaw -** light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Coalpaw**

**Graytail - **dark gray she-cat with a lighter gray tail

**Sootfall -** lighter gray she-cat with yellow eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Icepaw -** ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Coalpaw -** ginger tom with green eyes

**Mistpaw -** silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Ashpaw -** gray and white tom with amber eyes

QUEENS:

**Mosspool -** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Emberstripe's kits; Aspenkit, Rushkit and Adderkit

**Lilytail -** gray she-cat with a dappled tail, mother of Cinderstar's kits; Hazelkit and Breezekit

ELDERS:

**Huskpelt -** bulky brown tom with amber eyes

**Rustlefur -** long-furred tabby tom with yellow eyes

KITS:

**Aspenkit -** brown and ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Rushkit -** brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Adderkit -** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Hazelkit -** gray she-cat with unusual colored eyes

**Breezekit -** dark gray tom with a dappled tail

* * *

><p><em>WINDCLAN<em>

LEADER: **Thrushstar -** black and white tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: **Olivefur -** mottled brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Bouncestep -** energetic tabby she-cat with green eyes

WARRIORS:

**Moonwhisker -** gray and white tom with yellow eyes

**Greenstripe -** black tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Mudpaw**

**Shiverstep -** skinny brown tom with amber eyes

**Daisyheart -** tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Blossomfur -** pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Lightpaw**

**Ravenpelt -** black tom with yellow eyes

**Gorsewind -** very pale gray and white tom with green eyes

**Leopardheart -** golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Mudpaw -** light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Lightpaw -** creamy brown she-cat with yellow eyes

QUEENS:

**Softstep -** pale brown she-cat with darker stripes running along her legs, mother of Sprucekit and Whistlekit by unknown tom

**Whitepetal -** white she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Thrushstar's kits

ELDERS:

**Pepperclaw -** dusky brown tom with amber eyes

KITS:

**Sprucekit -** light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Whistlekit -** lithe brown and white tom with amber eyes

* * *

><p><em>RIVERCLAN<em>

LEADER: **Creekstar -** blue-gray she-cat with silver markings around her shoulders and tail

DEPUTY: **Springtail -** brown and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Robinpaw**

MEDICINE CAT: **Falconwing -** golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Softpaw**

WARRIORS:

**Hedgepelt -** dark brown tabby tom with spiky fur, has amber eyes

**Apprentice, Brackenpaw**

**Thorntail -** black and white tom with green eyes

**Feathersky -** silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Cloverpaw  
><strong>

**Spiderfang -** small light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Redstripe -** ginger tom with tabby markings around his legs, tail and face, has amber eyes

**Berrysplash -** creamy brown she-cat with reddish dapples around her pelt, has yellow eyes

**Pebblefur -** gray and white tom with yellow eyes

**Mothpelt -** gray she-cat with white patches, has yellow eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Robinpaw -** ginger-brown tom with amber eyes

**Brackenpaw -** ginger tom with green eyes

**Softpaw -** creamy gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloverpaw - **light gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

QUEENS:

**Frostedflower -** small white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Spiderfang's kits; Beechkit and Timberkit

**Foxmask -** ginger she-cat with a darker ginger muzzle, has green eyes, mother of Robinpaw and Brackenpaw, expecting Hedgepelt's kits

KITS:

**Beechkit -** small tabby tom with amber eyes

**Timberkit -** small light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

ELDERS:

**Whitefoot -** tawny-colored tom with white paws

**Crookedtooth -** black tom with half of his teeth missing

* * *

><p><em>SKYCLAN<em>

LEADER: **Cedarstar -** creamy white tom with ginger ears, tail tip and paws

**Apprentice, Buzzardpaw**

DEPUTY: **Ratfang -** dusky brown tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Hollyfrost -** black and silver-striped she-cat with blue eyes

WARRIORS:

**Mapleflower -** golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Morningsong -** brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Irispaw**

**Cloudwhisker -** pale gray tom with unusually long whiskers and yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Petalpaw**

**Woodpelt -** dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Rabbitpaw**

**Gingerheart -** ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Apprentice, Fallowpaw**

**Thistletail -** brown tabby tom with a bushy tail; has amber eyes

**Otterpool -** tawny colored she-cat with blue eyes

**Badgerfang -** black and white tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Rabbitpaw -** light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Fallowpaw -** brown and lighter brown dappled tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Buzzardpaw -** ginger-brown dappled tom with green eyes

**Petalpaw -** pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Irispaw -** black she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS:

**Smokecloud -** dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Cedarstar's kits; Bramblekit, Honeykit and Swallowkit

**Starlingsong -** ginger and white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Thistletail's kits; Firekit and Seedkit

ELDERS:

**Barkfang -** light brown tabby tom with patches of fur missing

**Mossfur -** gray she-cat with white paws

KITS:

**Bramblekit -** dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Honeykit -** creamy gray she-cat with ginger ears

**Swallowkit -** dark gray she-cat with creamy white paws

**Firekit -** ginger tom with amber eyes

**Seedkit -** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Gather around young kits. I see you've found the Marked, a group of cats with extraordinary powers…yes I know that they were banished from the Clans, but that doesn't mean their stories have been forbidden. Stop fidgeting Sedgekit, and let your sister relax. This is a long story, and I suspect you will all be tired by the end of it. It all begins back when the Clans were in the old forest, where even SkyClan once ruled…"

The brown tabby's eyes were narrowed as he looked between the two trees. He knew he could easily catch the sparrow that was flapping around. Patches of grass and ferns grew around where the sun reached down. Grubs and beetles were the favorites of sparrows, and the hunter was aware that food could be found in this spot.

One more step and the sparrow was caught between the tabby's claws. It struggled for a few heartbeats, squabbling in alarm as he nipped at it's neck. The tabby took a step back and purred in satisfaction at his most recent kill. This sparrow would help feed Riverspirit's kits, who were ready to become apprentices any day now. One of her kits had shown signs of being Marked, something that made his fur crawl in anticipation.

"That was well caught, Tigerpounce," a voice called from behind.

He whirled around to see a pale ginger she-cat grinning at him. She had a slender build about her, that told everyone she was a bit younger than him. But she would always snap at him when he told her that. She would say that she was only a few heartbeats younger than him.

"I'm sure that Meadowstar will give you an apprentice after that," she added when she approached him.

"I doubt it," Tigerpounce replied with a scowl. "She's never given me an apprentice, and I doubt she ever will." His tail lashed as he thought of how she'd glared at him when he showed off his powers. "She doesn't trust those who are Marked."

"Meadowstar is just being…careful," his sister murmured. "She must have a reason for avoiding the subject."

Tigerpounce rolled his eyes as he picked up the sparrow. Ironically his sister was named after the creature he'd just caught. But she never let others take advantage of her name. She had a strong will and the fight to prove it.

The two of them moved together until Sparrowflight found the spot where she'd hidden her fresh-kill. It was near Snakerocks, something that always made Tigerpounce's fur crawl. She wasn't afraid of Snakerocks, unlike most cats. Instead she used them to her advantage, hunting in spots where most cats would avoid. Once he'd picked up the rest of his catch, they returned to the camp that was their home.

Cats were milled around the clearing, sharing tongues or chatting about the days' events. Tigerpounce narrowed his eyes when he saw Meadowstar sitting under the Highrock. Her gaze searched the clearing as she watched her Clan. He knew she was looking for Rainkit, the future Marked of ThunderClan. The silver tabby kit was play-chasing her siblings, Crouchkit and Bluekit. Amusement gleamed within his eyes when he saw Rainkit's fur quiver in anticipation.

"This time I'm the leader!" she crowed as she pounced on Bluekit's back.

"That's enough you three," their mother meowed as she picked Rainkit up by the scruff. The little kit squealed in protest when she carried her back to the nursery. Tigerpounce blinked when his sister nudged him playfully.

"She could be your apprentice," Sparrowflight purred after dropping her prey on the fresh-kill pile.

"You know Meadowstar wouldn't do that," Tigerpounce replied when he followed her. "That would mean changing her personality, and outlook of the Marked."

Sparrowflight rolled her eyes and flicked her tail. "Well, sooner or later she'll have to give you an apprentice, and it should be Rainkit. She'll need special training if she's to use her powers properly."

Tigerpounce knew that she was right. The Marked were usually given to one who already had powers, as was tradition. But lately there had been rumors going around. His own worry told him that the Marked would soon no longer be needed. If that happened, than there was no telling what would happen to the Marked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the beginning of my Marked Super Edition. I know I'm already working on Starry Skies, but I wanted to work on this as well. This story will have about forty to fifty chapters, seeing as it is a Super Edition. Anyways, please leave a review!<strong>

**EDIT: I changed Mistpaw to a warrior-apprentice after realizing she was a medicine cat apprentice. All is well now.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Finally I got this chapter finished! Took me long enough considering it's just the beginning...but I managed to get it done nonetheless. I have many excuses, one of them due to laziness. I also had to get my laptop replaced by a new one - something that was long overdue. But now that I have a new one it shouldn't take as long as it has for updates to come. Thanks everyone for your patience, and here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sunlight filtered through the broadened leaves, warming Rainpaw's pelt. She looked up to see that birds were calling to one another, unaware of the hunters that lurked in the forest. It almost made her feel envious. Most days she would rather hunt than fight, but Meadowstar had given her a mentor who loved fighting. Stoneheart, her own uncle, was tough and stoic on the outside. But inside he could really be friendly, and was a loyal cat to ThunderClan.

_I would have rather have Tigerpounce as my mentor_, Rainpaw thought with a twitch of her whiskers.

She recalled what Meadowstar had said to Tigerpounce when he gave her a furious look. Her apprentice ceremony had gone on while Tigerpounce was on patrol with Heavystorm and Waspfang. Neither cat had told him that her ceremony would take place that day. Without Tigerpounce's guidance, she didn't know how to use her powers or what powers she did have for that matter.

The swirling mark around her pad made Rainpaw wince as she lifted her paw. Normally she would have ignored it, but there was something odd about the mark. Her mother had insisted that nothing was wrong with her, but she knew that something was. Many cats, including Meadowstar, had avoided her in the past. Tigerpounce was the only one who spent time with Riverspirit or her kits. Even her father, Blackfall, had spent less time with his kits when he saw the strange mark on Rainpaw's pad.

"You're thinking too much." Rainpaw's ears flattened when she heard Crouchpaw speak. "Keep thinking and you'll have a permanent scowl."

Amusement gleamed within his eyes when she turned to glare at him. "Go annoy some other furball," she hissed.

"Why can't we talk like we used to?" Crouchpaw sounded more concerned than annoyed. "You know we got along better when Bluepaw wasn't around. All he does is talk about what will happen at the Gatherings."

"We have nothing left to say," Rainpaw replied in a low hiss.

She glared at the ground underneath as she imagined the days when she and her brothers would play like _real_ siblings. Those days were long gone, replaced by the vacant stares she received from her Clanmates. Meadowstar's lies had spread throughout the Clan. The light brown tabby was telling cats everywhere that something was wrong with the Marked. Either the Clans had to stop them, or they would take over with their powers.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt something stir in the air. All anger she felt towards Meadowstar was focused on the ground. Rainpaw glanced up at the sky to see that clouds had begun to gather. Within heartbeats moisture filled the air. She jumped in fear when she felt moisture collect around her fur.

"You see? That's what happens when a Marked cat gets angry," Meadowstar snarled when she approached the apprentice's den. Her amber eyes were gleaming with anger when she looked down at Rainpaw. "They lose control of their power, and it eventually hurts one of us."

Rainpaw's ears flattened in dismay when she saw the several stares of cats look down upon her. She knew Meadowstar was spreading malicious rumors about the Marked around the Clans. The ThunderClan leader was young, but had always shown her opinions strongly towards the Marked. Tigerpounce had never received an apprentice because of her view on the Marked. Rainpaw knew that she would never have an apprentice when she became a warrior. She didn't even know if she _would_ become a warrior.

The silver tabby flinched when she felt a tail brush against her fur. She looked up to see Stoneheart looking down at her. His amber eyes were gleaming with sympathy - something she'd never expected to see.

"Meadowstar's nothing more than a mousebrain," he meowed under his breath. "Lets get some training done."

His tail brushed against the undergrowth as he padded away. Rainpaw was surprised to see how much her uncle had changed. Normally he would have gone with whatever Meadowstar said. But now that he was mentoring his own kin, he knew that not everything the leader said was right.

The two of them padded side-by-side out of the camp. A patrol had just left, leaving behind scent-trails as they traveled towards Sunningrocks. Fresh RiverClan scents had been found near the border, and Meadowstar had ordered more patrols near the sunlit boulders. The Clans were constantly at war over them, and they were currently occupied by ThunderClan.

Stoneheart's pelt was lit by dappled rays of sunlight. The rainclouds that had formed earlier dispersed into smaller, fluffy white clouds. Rainpaw was thankful that they'd gone away. Meadowstar wouldn't be able to use the normal looking clouds as an excuse to insult her. One less excuse meant that she could be herself without having to defend cats that she'd never met before.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Stoneheart padded towards the clearing where training took place. She let out a small sigh when she saw that Waspfang and Beetlepaw were already there. Waspfang was a bit more aggressive than Stoneheart, and so was Beetlepaw. Both toms had always looked down at her through narrowed eyes. Now Waspfang was showing Beetlepaw an advanced move - something that was left with older apprentices like herself.

"You have to twist yourself in the air while avoiding the enemies' attack," Waspfang was explaining when Stoneheart approached him. "Don't let yourself be caught off-guard, or they will take advantage of you," he added after noticing Stoneheart's arrival.

Beetlepaw was already leaping from his paws while Waspfang spoke. The younger apprentice - three moons younger than Rainpaw - twisted his back slightly to one side, keeping a stern gaze over the clearing. Once he landed his claws scraped through the air. Waspfang purred in approval after Beetlepaw caught his breath.

"Rather overachieving aren't we?" Stoneheart said when Waspfang's attention turned back towards the senior warrior. "Don't you think that move should be saved for _real_ battles?"

Waspfang's lips twisted in the beginnings of a snarl, and Rainpaw found herself drawling out her powers in case he decided to attack. Once the clouds began to gather he calmed down. "I was only doing what a _normal_ mentor would do," he replied with a lash of his tail. "With my _normal_ apprentice, we have already surpassed what would have been a difficult move."

Rainpaw flinched when he mentioned the word 'normal'. She knew that his tone was directed towards her. When she looked at Stoneheart she saw that his eyes were wide with shock. A roll of his eyes told her that Stoneheart wasn't in the mood for Waspfang's harsh words. He turned towards Beetlepaw, who was watching them curiously.

"What do you think is normal?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," Beetlepaw replied with a shrug. "I don't have powers that could destroy the Clans." He glanced accusingly at Rainpaw, who said nothing in response. She knew arguing would only get her in trouble.

"Of course." Stoneheart sounded like he'd just made a huge achievement. "Why don't you two leave, it's been several hours since you left the clearing," he added after his ears perked forward.

Waspfang looked like he wanted to argue, but than thought better of it. He glanced at his apprentice before rising to his paws. The two of them padded away before they could say another word. Rainpaw glanced at her mentor gratefully, thankful that they wouldn't have to work together. She preferred training alone, where no cat could watch her make any mistakes. Riverspirit would have seen it as a sign of weakness, but she didn't care.

The two of them worked together for the rest of the night, practicing moves that Rainpaw had learned during her moons of training. She was surprised by how much stronger she'd become over the past few moons. Days of endless training had helped build up muscles she never knew existed. When Stoneheart pushed her he really meant to make her stronger, not make her look weaker.

"You're progressing well so far," he meowed after the two of them were finished sparring. "I'm sure Meadowstar will make you a warrior soon enough."

"I doubt it," Rainpaw replied with a sigh. "Meadowstar just wants me to stay as an apprentice, because I'm Marked."

Stoneheart's lips suddenly twisted in a snarl as he turned to face her. "That's not true!" he snapped. "Meadowstar's just got bees in her brain…I'm sure that sooner or later she'll have to make you and your siblings warriors. Or some other leader will take her place and do so."

His sudden change in mood made Rainpaw's ears flatten in alarm. Meadowstar was still fairly young for a leader - Rainpaw knew that her death would mark the end of a reign filled with hatred and fear of the Marked. But during her reign she was spreading rumors, something that made Rainpaw's fur crawl in fear. If Meadowstar somehow convinced the Clans that the Marked were no longer needed, what would become of them?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow this chapter was really...boring. Sorry for the blandness of this, but the next chapters will be more exciting. More to come soon, as I have promised. Plushies to those who review this one ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: You guys should thank Enya for my quick updates. Like, seriously. I was listening to her music for half of the day and decided to update. Anyways, here's the next Marked star in the series. Coalpaw is definitely my favorite—he loves pranks but he doesn't like being pranked. You'll find out more in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Coalpaw's eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as he slipped through the undergrowth, smoke following where his paws had touched the ground. He knew it was foolish to use his powers outside the camp, but some cat had made him furious. He was out for revenge—something his mother would never have approved of. But this time it was personal—one of his denmates had put fire ants in his nest as a prank, and it left him with sores in places he'd never thought existed.

He was the type of apprentice who got angry easily. Most of his denmates took advantage of his anger, and his power. It got him into trouble when he least expected. When his denmates weren't around or busy talking behind his back, he would secretly plot against them. Yet he couldn't imagine life without them. He was a ShadowClan apprentice at heart, and nothing could change his opinion.

Now however he was beginning to wish that he was born in WindClan. With open territory it would be easier to find the prey he was searching for. But Mistpaw was skilled in hiding. She knew the best places to hide in where her pelt would blend with her surroundings. It didn't help that her own father was her mentor—something that also infuriated Coalpaw. If it weren't for Sharpgaze or Cinderstar, Sharpgaze's brother, he would be better off. The two of them spoiled their kits to no end.

"Having fun?" Coalpaw's eyes widened in dismay when the voice traveled through the air. "You know, it's easier to find your enemy when your own scent isn't masked by smoke," Mistpaw said in a teasing note when she emerged from a patch of ferns nearby. Her green eyes were glowing with amusement when she looked at his fuming expression. "Of course, I'm sure you know nothing about stalking, seeing as your mentor makes so much noise a deaf badger would hear."

Her mocking tone made Coalpaw's anger rise to boiling point. He glared at her, focusing all of his energy towards the heat rising in his chest. Within heartbeats flames began to spout from his paws. Waves of heat rose from the ground where he stood. Mistpaw's mocking stare never wavered—she was far too calm for her own good.

"Poor Coalpaw, having to use your powers to defend yourself," Mistpaw continued taunting him. "You'd be nothing without them."

That ended it. Coalpaw let out a furious snarl and lashed his claws across her face, sending clouds of smoke through the air. Mistpaw saw the move coming and jumped away before he could attack.

"Annoying furball!" he snapped when she vanished in the shadows. "You better run, because I'll—"

He stopped when he realized he wasn't alone. Another cat had slipped through the ferns, amber eyes blazing with frustration. Coalpaw's ears flattened in dismay when he saw Twigclaw's gaze. He looked furious rather than frustrated. When he looked down at his apprentice, all Coalpaw saw was rage.

"Anger will get you nowhere," Twigclaw growled after Coalpaw forced himself to relax. "You need to better control your anger, or your powers will overwhelm you."

_The only power I've seen is yours, and you've already injured yourself_, Coalpaw thought smugly.

Twigclaw was the older Marked cat in ShadowClan. He was experienced in using his powers, but as an apprentice he'd injured himself while using them. His powers had given him unusually long claws, and a scar on his pad was what had given him his Mark. Coalpaw's own Mark was a burning ember on his pad—something that made him both proud and fearless. ShadowClan cats were told to use their powers in battle, as it gave them a better advantage. But the Marked code meant that they couldn't.

"Lets see you burn that branch without burning the tree down," Twigclaw meowed when he noticed that Coalpaw had relaxed.

The ginger apprentice fought back a grin that threatened to take over his expression. He _knew_ how to control his powers, it was more of a matter as to what he used them _on_. He often thought about using them on Ashpaw, but that would only get him in more trouble. Besides, there were easier ways of getting revenge. One way or another, Ashpaw would pay for acting like a reckless kit.

He focused his attention on the branch Twigclaw had directed him towards. The branch was lower than the others, telling him it was burn easily. Pine didn't burn as well as other trees because of the sap inside them. But his powers grew intense the angrier he got. If he could control his anger, like Twigclaw had said, than he would be in better shape.

Once the branch started smoking, he knew it was burn easily. Within heartbeats a tiny flame began to flicker through the smoke, until it engulfed the branch. That was the easy part. Putting out the flame was harder, as Twigclaw had mentioned during previous training sessions. Controlling fire was difficult. If it became to powerful or too hot, than he would lose control. The forest would burn, and all five Clans would be threatened. Twigclaw's eyes lit up with interest when he saw the intense heat rising from the flame. He suddenly turned around and began scraping his claws against the ground, sending dirt flying towards the branch. The dirt was enough to stop the fire from growing too big.

"You're getting better at controlling your powers," Twigclaw said after the two of them were finished training. "I wouldn't be surprised if you became a warrior soon," he added as he led his apprentice back to camp.

ShadowClan camp was like nothing Coalpaw would have imagined had he not been born in it. Bushes of all sorts grew around it, and a large pile of rocks were centered near the middle of the clearing. The apprentices' den was located near the edge of camp beside the elder's den. The warriors' den was between two boulders that had fallen on top of one another. Legend had it that a Marked cat known as Stonefall used his powers to build the dens.

Coalpaw's eyes narrowed once more when he saw Mistpaw standing beside her brother. She looked at him coolly before whispering to her brother, laughing when he got the joke. The two of them were always together when Mistpaw wasn't pulling one of her pranks. Ashpaw didn't usually get into her jokes or pranks, but he often helped her when she needed it.

"Mistpaw told me what happened in the forest," Icepaw meowed when Coalpaw approached his own sister.

"I don't want to talk about it," Coalpaw snarled. He knew that Icepaw and Mistpaw were good friends. They didn't argue like he did, and had better patience because of it. It didn't bother Coalpaw as much as it normally did when he spoke to his sister. Icepaw was different from Mistpaw, and that was why he tolerated her.

"You know hiding anger or love isn't going to help," Icepaw replied. Her eyes gleamed with amusement when she saw her brother's fur fluff up a little. "Oh don't deny it," she added calmly. "Any cat would think you two _are_ in love from the way you constantly bicker."

"If I were Mistpaw I would steer well away from the Marked," Coalpaw hissed. "We stand together, and we _will_ take down anyone who denies us."

"That sounds like a threat." Icepaw's voice wavered a little, telling Coalpaw that she was more concerned than anything else.

Coalpaw was about to say that it was when he saw Twigclaw was watching them. The light brown tabby never missed a chance to snap at his own apprentice, especially when he had every right to. His ears flattened and he looked away, unable to hide his shame. The Marked weren't meant to be used as tools of war, whether he wished it or not.

"Come on, lets get something to eat before we go back to our nests," Icepaw murmured after noticing Coalpaw's icy silence.

The two of them padded towards the fresh-kill pile, only to find that there wasn't much left. Two frogs, something that Coalpaw hated, and a mouse. He would have rather gone hungry than eat a frog. For some reason other ShadowClan cats loved frogs and other slimy creatures. The texture didn't feel right between his teeth. He couldn't quite place it, but something about them made his fur crawl in disgust.

He was about to lean forward and grab the mouse when a sudden shove made his nose brush against the frog. He jumped back in surprise, eyes widening when he realized the mouse was gone. The ginger tom whirled around to see that Mistpaw had picked the mouse while he was struggling to his paws. Her green eyes were gleaming with triumph when she saw the look of rage within his own gaze.

"Oh look at that, only one frog left," she purred. "Sorry Coal_kit_, but this mouse is mine." She turned around and joined her brother before Coalpaw could say anything in return.

His pelt was fuming with outrage when he returned to Icepaw's side. She'd chosen the frog, much to his distaste. "You can share with me," she mewed innocently. "Don't mind Mistpaw, she really isn't—" Coalpaw cut her off with a glare.

"Shut it!" he snapped. "I'd be better off in ThunderClan than with these bunch of frogbrains."

He didn't wait for Icepaw's response. Instead he stormed back to the apprentice's den, eyes still glowing with rage when he returned to his nest. This time he checked for signs of anything suspicious. To his relief there was no sign of fire ants like he'd suspected. A grin suddenly fell upon his face when he came up with an idea. Mistpaw wouldn't see the move coming, and it was one that he could use without getting into trouble.

_Tomorrow, she'll be picking ticks off of Huskpelt's back for moons_, he thought with a satisfied purr.

His dreams were left untouched by thoughts of what Mistpaw would be pulling off next. If his plan worked, he would sleep fitfully for the first time in moons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sure Mistpaw already has haters. You'll get to know her more in later Coalpaw chapters. Next one up is SkyClan. Why? Because I love them. And this will only be in three points of views, as I have probably not stated. It's easier to write in less points of views for some reason, but I may switch back and forth between SkyClan and RiverClan. We shall find out :D<strong>


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: It's about time I updated. It's been what...five days now? Wow, I really am getting worse at updating XP Don't worry guys, new chapters will be coming once a week at the most. Tree Of Life will be updated probably either tomorrow or the next day, depending on if I have time. With a busy schedule it gets harder...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It didn't seem like a moon had passed. It felt more like a few days had passed; life was blurring by faster than Lightpaw would have liked. But she was enjoying her time as an apprentice, even though it would soon come to an end. She'd surpassed all expectations when she became an apprentice. Her mentor's surprise had been obvious when Blossomfur had told her leader about the assessment. With Lightpaw's gift, or Marked power, she was able to pass farther than she ever could as a normal apprentice.

_I'm Marked, and I can use my power to help the Clan_, Lightpaw thought as she watched the Clan around her. She looked down at the Mark on her pad, suddenly aware that cats were watching her. It appeared to swirl around the skin, and faint lights seemed to glow as she blinked.

"Admiring yourself again?" Lightpaw's ears flattened when she heard Mudpaw's voice break the silence. She looked back at her brother to see that he was returning from a hunting trip with his mentor. "You know, cats are gonna start wondering if you've become friends with your paw," he added with a grin.

"Oh shut up mousebrain," Lightpaw purred. She nudged her brother playfully, and he jumped back in annoyance. "You're one to talk," she added when he began to back away.

"Yeah, sure I am," Mudpaw muttered with a roll of his eyes. "You're the one who'll be a warrior before me."

Lightpaw met his gaze, suddenly aware that she knew he was right. "I'm sorry," she mewed. "I'll tell Thrushstar that you're ready."

"Don't bother," Mudpaw murmured. "If I'm not ready than it means I still have more to learn. I'm sure by the next moon I'll be a warrior." He didn't bother meeting her gaze as he padded towards the apprentice's den. Lightpaw watched him sadly.

_This wouldn't have happened if he knew about my powers_, she told herself. She had the ability to move in silence, without cats or prey noticing her presence. She used her powers for hunting and battling—a feat that most apprentices couldn't master at her age. Blossomfur was the first to notice Lightpaw's unusual abilities. The pale gray she-cat had spent more time with her apprentice than usual after noticing them. Because of her uncanny way of knowing who was Marked, Blossomfur had become a well-respected cat in WindClan.

She shook her head and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. By now her stomach was rumbling. She hadn't eaten since morning, before cleaning out the elders' den. Pepperclaw wasn't too fond of her, and she couldn't blame him. The elderly tom had a snappy attitude that was used on most apprentices. He especially didn't like those who were Marked, so she was in no condition to argue against him. Instead she put up with his rantings; he would always complain about the cold or apprentices who were constantly bothering him.

Once she picked a rabbit for herself, she joined Mudpaw by the apprentice's den. He didn't seem as annoyed like he was earlier, much to her relief. Instead his gaze was fixated on Thrushstar, who was speaking to Olivefur, the Clan's deputy. Her brown and white pelt was fluffed up, as though something had happened at the borders. Thrushstar didn't look as annoyed as his deputy, but he did look concerned. His tail-tip continued twitching until he noticed he was being watched.

"Lightpaw, I'm sure you and your mentor are willing to patrol the border," Thrushstar meowed when she approached him.

Lightpaw tilted her head in confusion, suddenly aware that something serious must have happened. Thrushstar didn't send them out by themselves unless it involved another Marked cat, or worse, a spy among the Clan. "Which border should we patrol?" she asked after noticing that other cats were watching them. Olivefur had shaken her head and padded away, anger gleaming in her eyes when she left them.

"The ShadowClan border, of course," Thrushstar replied with a lash of his tail. "It seems intruders were spotted, hunting rabbits of all things."

_Why would ShadowClan hunt rabbits_? Lightpaw wondered as Blossomfur approached them. The pale gray she-cat seemed to know that something was bothering them.

"It involves their Marked cats, doesn't it?" Blossomfur asked when Thrushstar noticed her arrival.

"I am afraid so," the black and white tom replied. "Olivefur told me that a patrol spotted him chasing a rabbit. They weren't sure if he was hunting it, but we can never be too careful."

Lightpaw fought back a wince when she recalled the greencough epidemic that had occurred just a few moons ago. She'd been a kit at the time, and her mother had been very sick. Sorrelfur had passed away because the Clan ran out of catmint, something that was necessary for fighting greencough. Lightpaw had been devastated when she learned of her mother's death, and even more so when her father had died in a battle against RiverClan. The Clan had suffered many tragedies because of the greencough epidemic.

"We will go as soon as we can," Blossomfur meowed once she was given information about which Marked cat it was.

That seemed to put Thrushstar's mind at ease. He dipped his head respectfully to Blossomfur before joining Whitepetal beside the nursery. The queen's blue eyes were heavy with exhaustion—telling Lightpaw that her kits weren't far from their due-date.

_Thrushstar spends more time with Whitepetal than he does with his Clan_, Lightpaw thought with a twitch of her whiskers.

She couldn't blame him for acting this way though. Thrushstar's leadership had been accidental—the former leader, Kestrelstar, had passed away very suddenly. Thrushstar had only been a leader for a few moons, while most deputies were given seasons of training before becoming a leader. Most cats supported Thrushstar, but there were a few who acted like he was more of a deputy than anything else.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Blossomfur's tail brushed against her shoulders. "I know this is your first mission," she whispered. "Don't get too excited—I doubt we will find anything unusual."

Lightpaw wasn't put off by Blossomfur's lack of enthusiasm. She knew they would find something—Olivefur rarely left reports unless it was something that would effect the entire Clan. The deputy was loyal to WindClan, as were most cats who were part of the Clan.

Her paws moved lightly across the moors—it was something she was famous for. Most cats had to work hard at using their paws lightly, but it came to her easily. Blossomfur had said that was part of her power. She could move without being heard, and that was how her hunting skills had become so well-known.

The two of them moved silently as they reached the ShadowClan border. Lightpaw's nose wrinkled in disgust when she picked up the acrid tang of monsters in the air. Beyond their border was the Thunderpath, which protected ThunderClan from invasions. She knew that they were lucky. They didn't have to worry about ShadowClan invaders like WindClan or RiverClan. Instead ThunderClan cats could live in peace.

"I don't…_see_ anything," Blossomfur murmured as she looked around the trees. "I can feel the presence of their Marked cats, but I don't see them. Olivefur must have been telling stories."

Lightpaw's eyes narrowed when she saw something moving in the shadows. She knew that Blossomfur's abilities had limits. Perhaps her mentor couldn't detect the movement in the undergrowth, or see what Lightpaw saw. But she knew that they were not alone. Her hackles were beginning to stand on end when she saw a pair of green eyes gleam through the shadows. She glanced at Blossomfur, wondering if her mentor had caught the sudden movement.

"It's been a while, Blossomfur," a loud mew stretched across the trees. Blossomfur stiffened beside Lightpaw, whose eyes widened in alarm when she realized the green-eyed cat wasn't alone. "I was wondering when I would see WindClan's Marked cat," the voice added.

"Twigclaw," Blossomfur breathed. Her eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when a lean looking light brown tabby tom emerged from the trees. Lightpaw realized that the most notable feature of this tabby was his claws. They were longer than usual, more like the end of a tree than regular feline claws. Behind him was a younger looking tom—a ginger-furred apprentice. Those green eyes that had haunted Lightpaw earlier peered between his own mentor and Blossomfur, who'd moved in front of her apprentice. "What business do you have so close to the border?" Blossomfur demanded once she saw the ginger apprentice.

"I was merely showing my apprentice the borders," Twigclaw replied. "He doesn't have a good memory, so I figured I better show him once more."

In an instant Lightpaw knew he was lying. His amber eyes showed no hint of giving information away. Instead he focused his attention on Blossomfur.

"So Cinderstar finally trusted you with an apprentice," Blossomfur meowed. "How long did it take you to convince him you were worthy?" Her tone was mocking, and Twigclaw sensed it.

"I am a trusted warrior of ShadowClan!" he snapped. "I'm actually surprised Thrushstar trusted _you_ with an apprentice, given your history of betraying your Clanmates."

This time it was Blossomfur's turn to wince from his comeback. Lightpaw was aware of her mentor's history. Most of the Clan had forgiven Blossomfur for revealing how Kestrelstar had died. But there were others who used her revelation to their advantage. WindClan had been ambushed near the RiverClan border once news reached out that Thrushstar was the new leader.

"Fighting will get us nowhere," Blossomfur hissed. "We are to use our powers for the good of the Clans, not use them against each other." She glanced accusingly at the ginger apprentice, whose pelt was beginning to smoke.

_He must have the power to control fire_, Lightpaw thought when she saw the look of hatred in his eyes. She tried to ignore it and began moving away, in the hopes that the fighting would cease. Twigclaw was far from finished though—she could see that he was trying to control his temper, but he was failing miserably.

"Let's go and report this to Cinderstar," Twigclaw eventually said after turning to face his apprentice.

A moment's silence followed as he began to pad away, back towards his own territory. Blossomfur's pelt was still standing on end, and the ginger tom continued glaring over his shoulder until they were swallowed by darkness. Lightpaw managed to breath a sigh of relief when they were gone. The tension had been almost too much for her to bare. She didn't like fighting, and preferred to use her skills for hunting rather than battling enemy warriors or apprentices.

She knew that ShadowClan cats were aggressive, but she didn't realize how aggressive they could be. Twigclaw's accusations had hurt Blossomfur, and WindClan in general. The Clan wouldn't forget this moment, if Blossomfur told Thrushstar what happened. She only hoped and prayed that the news wouldn't cause a war between the rivaling Clans.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! Another long (hopefully good as well) chapter finished. I changed my mind and decided to stick with all five Clans, because it's more fun to write about them. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers (you know who you are) for reviewing once more. You all get...Lightpaw plushies! Please remember to review, they make me update faster ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter Four

**AN: Finally got this chapter typed up. Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy working on Tree Of Life. Next chapter should be up sometime next week, but don't get your hopes up ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

A full moon hovered above the clearing where four giant oaks stood. Cats were gathered around the clearing, either idling or sharing news of what had happened in the previous moon. Normally it would be a time filled with peace, but tonight was different. Tension was in the air, and every warrior could feel it.

Brackenpaw was no different. As an apprentice of RiverClan—and a Marked apprentice at that—he felt influenced by his mentor's worries. Because of Hedgepelt's worries, Brackenpaw felt as though something terrible was going to happen to the Clans. Not tonight of course, but soon. Very soon, the Clans would feel the effects of what was to come.

The ginger apprentice's paws kneaded the ground as he paced along the edge of the clearing. Beside him was Hedgepelt, the spiky haired tom that everyone stayed away from. Hedgepelt's powers had a negative effect on him. But it was his powers that had gained the respect of his Clanmates. He could use the spiky fur that lined his pelt to his advantage in battle. Most cats avoided him because of them, but he was proud of his powers.

_I don't even know what my powers are yet_, Brackenpaw thought with a disdainful look. Hedgepelt had come to Creekstar, admitting that Brackenpaw was a special cat. Because of his sudden interest in Brackenpaw, Creekstar had given the apprentice to him.

"Why aren't we moving?" Brackenpaw glanced towards his brother, Robinpaw. The ginger-brown apprentice looked just as anxious to get started. "If we don't move soon—" He was cut off by a glare from Springtail, the Clan's deputy.

"We will move when Creekstar tells us to," he snapped.

Robinpaw's face fell when the deputy turned to speak to Creekstar, a lightly built blue-gray she-cat. Her limbs were longer than most RiverClan cats, suggesting that she had SkyClan blood within her. "Now," she hissed without meeting her deputy's gaze.

Springtail looked slightly surprised by Creekstar's sudden outburst, but he followed her as she raced into the clearing. His Clanmates followed suit, recovering from the confusion that had spread through the Clan. Though Creekstar was young, she knew how to make an entrance. Cats from other Clans looked up in surprise to see the arrival of RiverClan. WindClan and ShadowClan had already arrived. Both Clans were mingling with one another, though they looked uneasy.

Brackenpaw's gaze fell upon one cat in particular from ShadowClan. A light brown tabby, with large looking shoulders and a broad head was sitting beside a smaller looking version of him. The ginger apprentice looked more annoyed than anything else by RiverClan's arrival. The grimace on his face told Brackenpaw that he was in more trouble than he'd like to admit.

Without another word he approached the two cats, who were joined by a small pale gray she-cat with amber eyes. Her ears flattened when she noticed Brackenpaw's approach. Beside her sat a creamy brown she-cat, whose eyes were the same shade of amber. Brackenpaw knew this apprentice well—they were good friends despite the fact that they were from different Clans.

"How is the prey running?" Brackenpaw asked when he settled down around them.

"Well enough, Brackenpaw," Blossomfur replied with a disdainful sniff.

The older she-cat had always unnerved Brackenpaw. The way she looked at him made him believe that she knew more than she should. Her gaze was always challenging when she looked at the leaders. Many of her own Clanmates avoided her because of it. Lightpaw shifted in her posture when she noticed the tension rising between them.

"Have you found out what powers you have?" she asked after a few heartbeats of silence followed Blossomfur's words.

"Not yet," Brackenpaw replied. His ears flattened at the thought of not knowing what his powers were. By now he should have known. He was almost finished with his warrior training. Most cats that were Marked found out about their powers just days after their eyes opened.

"Maybe you just don't have any," the ginger apprentice crowed. His green eyes gleamed with arrogance when the two apprentices glared at him. "I mean, by now most of us have discovered our powers," he added sheepishly.

"Some powers take longer to come," Hedgepelt growled when he approached the small group. "For those who wait, their powers are usually the strongest."

The ginger apprentice looked like was about to argue, but than that better of it. He glanced at his mentor, hoping for some support. Twigclaw was more interested in the arrival of ThunderClan as they emerged from the undergrowth. The group that followed Meadowstar was pitiful looking, to say the least. Brackenpaw tried to stand on his hind legs for signs of their own Marked cats. Instead, the group consisted of mostly warriors and a couple of elders.

_Why did Meadowstar leave behind apprentices_? he wondered as the ThunderClan cats filled the clearing. Many had believed that Meadowstar was too young to lead ThunderClan. When her mother, Poppystar, had joined StarClan, Meadowstar had only been a deputy for a few moons. In ways Thrushstar of WindClan had a similar background, but he had more experience as a warrior than Meadowstar. He wasn't spoiled or arrogant like the ThunderClan leader seemed to be.

Silence fell upon the clearing when Meadowstar approached the Great Rock. No leader spoke while she clawed her way towards the top. Her tail dangled limply over the base as she sat beside Cinderstar, who's glare would have normally made Brackenpaw's ears flatten in submission. Her head was held high while the Gathering returned to it's normal state, though most of the conversations were about her entrance.

"I wonder where Rainpaw is?" Lightpaw asked when she too noticed ThunderClan's lack of Marked cats. Neither Rainpaw nor Tigerpounce were to be seen.

Brackenpaw found it strange that the gentle ThunderClan apprentice wasn't here as well. This would have been Rainpaw's last Gathering as an apprentice, if her training went well. But if his hunch was right, Brackenpaw had a feeling that she would remain an apprentice for moons to come. Meadowstar's impression on the Marked were not, to say the least, good.

"Anyone else find it strange that neither of their Marked are here tonight?" Twigclaw hissed under his breath. "It seems like Meadowstar is trying to keep them from meeting with us." He sounded worried, something that shocked Brackenpaw.

_The Marked are always taken to Gatherings_, Brackenpaw thought with a lash of his tail._ Leaders use them for protection, and to keep peace between the Clans. If the Marked fall, than what will become of the Clans_?

He didn't want to think about it as the arrival of SkyClan was announced by a loud yowl coming from nearby. A skinny looking creamy white tom emerged from the bushes that sheltered the clearing. His ginger ears stood out against his cream-colored fur. Beside him was Ratfang, the Clan's deputy. The dusky brown tom made Brackenpaw's fur crawl when he looked at the ginger apprentice.

"Hey guys!" Brackenpaw froze when a sudden voice broke the silence that had followed. "Did anything happen while I was gone? Where's Rainpaw? She must have a cold if she's not here—" Lightpaw cut the light brown tabby off with a stern look.

"Calm down, Rabbitpaw," she muttered. "We can't all keep pace with your speech."

The smaller apprentice looked as though she'd hurt him. But he quickly recovered and glanced excitedly at Brackenpaw. "Is there any reason Rainpaw or Tigerpounce aren't here?" he asked after ignoring the glare Lightpaw sent him.

"We don't know," Blossomfur replied. "Something tells me we're about to find out." She looked up at the Great Rock, where Meadowstar looked ready to make her announcement.

"Meadowstar, you seem eager to begin the Gathering." Cinderstar, who was the oldest of all five leaders, sounded more annoyed than welcoming. His gaze was filled with anger when Brackenpaw tried to study the leaders. "Is there any reason you should interrupt an older leader like me for something so meager as a few pieces of fresh-kill that may have gone missing?"

The look Meadowstar gave the older cat was one that sent chills down Brackenpaw's spine. It was obvious that she'd planned this during the past moon. She glanced around the cats who were gathered around the Great Rock. No cat looked ready to argue with her after the glare she sent Cinderstar.

"As a matter of fact, _Cinderstar_, I do," Meadowstar replied tartly. "Times have changed in ThunderClan. The Marked are turning against us, using their powers for selfish reasons. I have seen what they can do, and they have hurt a Clanmate because of their powers." Gasps of dismay spread throughout the crowd. Meadowstar's eyes gleamed with sheer glee when she saw that she had the crowd's attention. "I'm sure my trusted medicine cat will tell you all what the injuries were." She gave a small looking mottled blue-gray she-cat a nod.

"I-I…The injuries weren't bad," she murmured. "It was just a few scratches from brambles that Rainpaw had collected. Nothing serious."

At that moment Brackenpaw thought that Meadowstar would kill Sedgewing on the spot. More whispers spread through the crowd, rumors that Meadowstar was losing her mind. A Marked cat didn't turn against their Clan. And if they did, they were usually killed by the other Marked.

"That is enough, Meadowstar," Cinderstar snarled. The venom in his voice made every cat stop short. "Sedgewing's story is obvious enough that you are making things up as you go. Unless you have any _real_ news, it is my turn to speak."

Meadowstar's ears flattened in distrust. She snorted in annoyance and turned away before another noise of complaint would follow.

"All is well in ShadowClan. The hunting gets better with each passing day as greenleaf arrives. Sandpelt has moved to the nursery and is now expecting kits, though she has not announced who the father is." Cinderstar didn't sound annoyed with it like Brackenpaw had expected. Instead he sounded pleased, as if the news of more kits meant his Clan would grow stronger. "That is all." He nodded to Creekstar, whose blue-gray pelt was still ruffled from Meadowstar's sudden accusation.

"RiverClan is thriving despite the heat of newleaf making the river lower. Lower rivers means the fish will be easier to catch. Our bellies are full at the moment, and we have no other news to share." She looked pleased after relaying news that would not make RiverClan sound weak.

"SkyClan has had it's fair trouble during the past moon," Cedarstar announced when he padded forward. "A fox has been spotted near the borders, and patrols are on high alert. If the fox is spotted, I warn you to keep well away from it. It has the foaming mouth disease, and should be dealt with carefully."

A shudder coursed down Brackenpaw's spine as he imagined a terrible creature with sharp fangs, red fur and foam that streaked from it's mouth. Foxes were horrible creatures to begin with. But to have one with the foaming mouth disease was worse. It made cats go insane if they caught the disease themselves.

"We are blessed this season with plenty of kits who will become fine warriors. That is all the news I have to share." He dipped his head before joining the other leaders. As was normally tradition, Thrushstar was the second last. Meadowstar normally went last due to age hierarchy.

"WindClan has spotted trespassers near the border," Thrushstar meowed calmly. "Both of those cats were Marked, but they did not cause border trouble, as Meadowstar would likely suggest." The ThunderClan leader's ears flatten in outrage. "Blossomfur and Lightpaw managed to keep them on the other side, but they should know that crossing the border will cost them more than just moons of cleaning out the elders' den."

Coalpaw and Twigclaw looked at each other uneasily. Brackenpaw was well aware of the law that had been passed down by the Marked. If one were to cross the borders for reasons unknown, they could be severely punished by the leader of their opposing Clan. It kept the borders safe from skirmishes that could end in terrible battles.

By the time the Gathering was coming to an end, Brackenpaw felt exhausted. His concern for Rainpaw and Tigerpounce had grown. The ThunderClan leader was acting as though the Marked were her enemy. If his suspicions were true, than both cats were in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. Not the best ending, but it makes the tension rise between the Clans. By age Meadowstar is younger than Thrushstar, and was as Brackenpaw insinuated, spoiled by her mother. She's a bit like Heatherstar from Darkened Spirits, but a bit more judgmental. Up next is Rabbitpaw's chapter, who should be interesting to write about. Anyways, thanks everyone for your reviews! Like I said, next chapter will be up in a week or so.<strong>


	6. Chapter Five

**AN: Thought it was about time I uploaded a chapter, even if it was short. I'm quite happy with Rabbitpaw's personality. He's the sort of character you expect to see walking in the morning singing to birds XP But he does have a darker side to him that you'll see in this chapter. Anyways, enough of my rambling, it's time to read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The information Meadowstar had given troubled Rabbitpaw. He knew what she said was mousebrained. His mother had even said that nothing the ThunderClan leader said was true. Many of the SkyClan cats now looked upon Meadowstar as a fool who'd lost her mind.

After the death of her mother, Meadowstar had never been the same. But Rabbitpaw also knew that he was not around at the time her mother died. He couldn't judge a she-cat for the loss of her family member. Perhaps Meadowstar was still grieving, or planning something that would bring her closer to her mother. Either way, the Marked were no reason to be blamed for anything that troubled Meadowstar. Rabbitpaw was so sure of himself that he didn't bother looking ahead. He was aware that he was special, that his powers made him unique. Because of his powers, he was looked upon as a fierce warrior of SkyClan.

His firm nod was enough to send other apprentices skittering aside. SkyClan was one of the few Clans with many apprentices. It was what made them stronger as a whole—without those apprentices the Clan wouldn't survive through leafbare. Yet most of them were nothing more than a bunch of cowards. Rabbitpaw could already see that Fallowpaw and Petalpaw would become queens for most of their lives. They spent most of their time hunting or cleaning out the elders' den. It didn't help that their mentors didn't spend much time with them either. Cloudwhisker was often seen with cats from other Clans, something that was frowned upon but not forbidden. Gingerheart was a good warrior, but her fiery spirit meant she was stubborn as well. If any cat got on her bad side, it could last for seasons.

Rabbitpaw's whiskers twitched as he glanced towards his brother. Buzzardpaw was slightly bigger than him. The ginger tom was dappled with brown patches, while his eyes were a deep shade of green. Mapleflower had often told Buzzardpaw that he was special because of his eyes. But she was far more proud of Rabbitpaw, who was gifted with a Mark that gave him his powers. The golden brown tabby queen had spent most of her time with Rabbitpaw because the last Marked cat of SkyClan had been killed in a battle. Sharpfang, a warrior who had teeth like a badger's, had been savagely murdered by a ThunderClan warrior waiting to ambush a patrol he was leading. When Cedarstar had discovered what happened, the SkyClan leader had been furious with the ThunderClan warrior for seasons until Rabbitpaw was born.

_Now I'm the most important cat in SkyClan_, Rabbitpaw thought gleefully. He knew it was a selfish thought, but he couldn't help it. For moons his siblings had competed almost viciously for their mother's attention. But all of it had been spent on Rabbitpaw when she learned that he was Marked.

"Stop mooning over yourself and get something useful done," a voice hissed from nearby. Rabbitpaw winced when he spotted Irispaw glaring at him from near the apprentice's den. Her blue eyes were like chips of ice—something that Rabbitpaw would never get used to. "Some of us actually have to work for our Clan, unlike you," she added in a scoffing tone.

"And unlike you, I have a decent mentor," Rabbitpaw retorted. At that instant he knew he'd said the wrong thing. Irispaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Within heartbeats she was at her paws and had rushed towards him, but he saw the attack coming. Her move was ill-mannered and needed work. He quickly dodged to the side without using his powers. "I think you need to work on your frontal blows," he added more softly. "Try aiming for the muzzle rather than the chest, you'll see some more action there."

Irispaw seemed to think over what he'd said. His advice may have gone unnoticed, but at least she settled down a bit. Her attitude towards him worsened day-by-day the more he used his powers. When he wasn't around she would complain about him behind his back. In ways he couldn't blame her, but it had become irritating to say the least. The dark-furred she-cat may have been foul tempered, but there was something about her that had caught Rabbitpaw's attention. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but he had a feeling it had to do with her fiery attitude.

"Hey Rabbitpaw, why don't you share some fresh-kill with us?" Rabbitpaw's ears pricked forward when he heard his mentor calling. Irispaw's glare never wavered as he sauntered over to the group gathered around the fresh-kill pile. "We're discussing what to do about Meadowstar," Woodpelt explained when he passed Rabbitpaw a small sparrow. "She's caused too much trouble in the past, and we won't put up with it. It's time she learned her lesson—the hard way."

A shudder coursed down Rabbitpaw's spine at the thought of attacking another leader. He knew his powers could be used in such manners. If he could get close enough to Meadowstar without tripping, she would be finished in a heartbeat.

"Sharpfang should never have died the way he did," Morningsong added in a low snarl. "That foxhearted coward was hiding when Sharpfang led the patrol. Meadowstar acted as though nothing had happened when Cedarstar demanded to know why it happened." She closed her eyes as she thought back to the day it had happened.

Rabbitpaw remembered the story all too well. Mapleflower had often told him of the day Sharpfang had died. It had been leafbare, a time when snow was falling and cold frost hung from the whiskers of warriors patrolling their borders. Hunger had driven every cat to the extreme. But Meadowstar's order to kill SkyClan's Marked had been unjustified. Sharpfang had died protecting Morningsong when the warrior ambushed the patrol. At the time Morningsong had been pregnant with Sharpfang's kits. Badgerfang was now a warrior, but he never got to meet his father because of what had happened. His claws began to scrape the ground as he thought of ways to get revenge on the ThunderClan warrior.

His amber eyes brightened slightly when Woodpelt glanced at him expectantly. The dark gray tom knew which cat had murdered Sharpfang. The two of them had been close friends before everything that had happened. He knew that Woodpelt would want to come with him when he got his revenge.

"This is a matter for us—as Sharpfang's Clanmates, to worry about," Thistletail hissed. "By the time we find that traitorous coward, he won't know what hit him."

The group had come to it's decision. By nightfall, the coward would be dead. It was revenge or nothing. Rabbitpaw knew where is alliance lay. If he backed down now, his Clanmates might think he was trying to betray them.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a pair of blue eyes glaring down at him. Irispaw was standing on a rock where the group had concealed themselves. She didn't look angry like Rabbitpaw had expected. Instead she looked confused, and concerned. "Why were you talking with those low-life mangepelts?" she demanded when she noticed the silence passing between them. Rabbitpaw half-stumbled in surprise by the harshness in her voice. "I'm quite certain they're just getting themselves into trouble. Sharpfang may have been a good warrior, but that doesn't mean he was wise enough to follow Cedarstar's advice."

"Because my life as a warrior depends on what I do," Rabbitpaw hissed. "I know where my loyalty lies—Sharpfang should have been my mentor, and he never had the chance to teach my how to use my powers. Because of what that ThunderClan warrior did, I don't have a decent mentor." He knew that his explanation was irrational. Irispaw was more intelligent than him, and she used her intelligence against other cats. "Besides, we could be saving the other Marked," he added in a softer tone.

"You'll be saving no cat by killing another in cold blood," Irispaw muttered. "If anything you'll be just as low as Blackfall."

"I'm _nothing_ like Blackfall," Rabbitpaw snarled.

He whipped around before Irispaw replied. He knew that she would give him a disappointed look.

_This is for the good of the Clan_, he reminded himself. By nightfall Blackfall wouldn't know what hit him. The ThunderClan deputy was cruel and ambitious, much like his leader. If all went according to plan, the Marked and the rest of the Clan would be safe from his rule.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not my best chapter, but I do like where this is going. I'm planning another story as well, which will probably be posted either today or tomorrow depending on how much time I have. It will most likely be posted today since we're getting ready for New Years Eve at my place. We'll be hosting a big party :P But enough of my life, it's time to get serious...yes Irispaw does have a crush on Rabbitpaw, and no he doesn't think about romance that much :P Anyways, thanks for all of your reviews, and hopefully I'll get more by the time I'm finished with the next chapter!<strong>


	7. Chapter Six

**AN: Finally I got this chapter done, and it's not even my best writing. But I wanted to post it as a sign of the New Year. So what did everyone do for New Year? I just had a mega-movie marathon all night. Tonight I'll be watching Once Upon A Time :P Great show considering it's those kind of shows I would rather ignore. But nonetheless, back to Warriors mode!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Rainpaw's legs were trembling when she followed Stoneheart through the forest. Blackfall was leading the way, his tail flicking from side to side as he led the patrol towards the SkyClan border. His pelt didn't blend in with the territory, much like her own. But he was confident. He moved without worrying about what lay around the corner.

_We all know that something bad is going to happen_, Rainpaw thought. Her amber eyes were dark as she looked down at her paws. Her legs were trembling because she was afraid of what would happen. Things in the forest had not been the same since Meadowstar accused the Marked. It felt as though the Marked were being hunted down, one by one.

Leaves brushed against Rainpaw's whiskers as she approached Blackfall. He'd stopped near the edge of the border, eying the trees that loomed ahead. Beyond those trees was SkyClan territory. Fresh scent markers had been detected nearby, where the border lay. When the news had reached Blackfall, he'd ordered Rainpaw and Stoneheart to come with him to check it out. Rainpaw wasn't sure why they'd been singled out, but she had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"It seems as though Sparrowflight was right," Blackfall hissed. "Those crowfood eaters must have passed through our territory to do some hunting."

His nose led him towards a patch of ferns that had been clumped down by weight. Rainpaw's heart sank when she saw the feathers of a bird surrounding the ferns. A kill had been made here, and the scents were fresh.

"We don't know if it was SkyClan who killed the bird," Stoneheart meowed calmly. "I'm sure it could have been a fox or a hawk."

A shudder coursed down Rainpaw's spine when Stoneheart mentioned hawks. A kit had been taken away just days before she as born. The kit had only been a few days old at the time. His name did not matter to the Clan, but Rainpaw knew his mother would never forget him.

"I know it's SkyClan," Blackfall snapped. "Their stench fills my lungs, and they burn from it."

"If what you say is true, than we must consult Meadowstar," Stoneheart replied.

"Meadowstar can wait." Blackfall's tail lashed as he padded forward, stepping lightly over the border. "Those mangepelts are going to pay."

_He's the one who murdered Sharpfang_! The realization struck Rainpaw. Her eyes widened as she felt a surge of horror course through her. Stoneheart stiffened by her side, his fur standing on end when he too seemed to know what had happened.

"We have to stop him," Stoneheart hissed under his breath. "If he crosses the line, he'll get killed."

"And blame me for it," Rainpaw added. Her own hackles rose at the thought. This was why Meadowstar had sent the three of them together. If Blackfall was killed by the SkyClan warriors, his death would be blamed on her. Meadowstar was always looking for opportunities to make the Marked look bad.

The two of them bounded after Blackfall, all too aware of the troubles that lay ahead. If they were caught by the SkyClan cats, than they would be forced to fight as well. Rainpaw knew how to use her powers to defend herself, but it was often not enough. She closed her eyes as Stoneheart pushed through the bushes that loomed ahead. It wasn't just the idea of battling that made Rainpaw feel uneasy. She didn't like using her powers unless it was necessary.

Her thoughts were stopped short when Stoneheart came to a halt. His dark gray pelt was standing on end, eyes wide with horror when Rainpaw approached him. Laying in front of them was the body of Blackfall. His fur had been torn apart by the claws of a warrior, while tufts of it were spread out among the bushes. The cold stench of blood lay heavily in the air, making Rainpaw's nose wrinkle in disgust. She glared at the scene as Stoneheart approached the body cautiously. By now the sun was beginning to set as Stoneheart tried to survey his surroundings. The warriors that had killed Blackfall obviously knew how to hide.

"Can you use your powers to bring him back?" Stoneheart leaned against Rainpaw, his whiskers grazing against her shoulders.

"I…I don't know," Rainpaw replied. Blackfall wasn't breathing like she'd hoped. The blood loss had been too much for him. She leaned forward and pressed her nose against Blackfall's flank, hoping to bring the blood that seeped from his wound back.

Without waiting for Stoneheart to accuse her of being a traitor, she nudged Blackfall's flank once more. Nothing happened, much to her disappointment. Blackfall was dead, and nothing she did could bring him back. He'd been murdered under cold blood, and that was what made her feel even more uneasy.

"We better tell Meadowstar what happened," Stoneheart sighed. "She's not going to be happy about this news."

_When_ is_ Meadowstar happy_? Rainpaw thought bitterly.

She already knew the answer to that question. Meadowstar wouldn't be happy until the last of the Marked were gone. Rainpaw was part of the Marked lives, and that meant she was Meadowstar's enemy. The idea was a terrifying one - that her own leader didn't trust her. Her mother had always taught her that loyalty was the only thing that mattered. Perhaps by staying on Meadowstar's good graces, she would remain unharmed.

The pair raced back to camp as fast as their paws could carry them. Somehow Rainpaw managed not to trip during their run. She was known for tripping during running exercises, and had often surprised herself when she didn't. She shook away moss that had snared her pelt while they ran through the entrance.

To her relief, Meadowstar was sitting around a small group of warriors. Mintwhisker and Heavystorm were with her, along with Rainpaw's mother Riverspirit. All three cats looked uneasy when Meadowstar spoke in low whispers. It sounded as if she was trying to convince them of something. Rainpaw knew that her mother would never give in, but Mintwhisker and Heavystorm were another story.

"Blackfall is dead!" Stoneheart's sudden outburst made every cat freeze, including Rainpaw.

"How could this have happened?" Mintwhisker demanded when he left the group.

"Why make such a terrible accusation? Blackfall has no enemies in the Clans," Acorntail, an elder, meowed.

"Yes, the idea is a rather ridiculous one," Meadowstar added. "And if you are making such an accusation, than who _did_ kill Blackfall?"

Stoneheart looked down at his paws. If he explained now, Meadowstar would likely blame him along with Rainpaw for Blackfall's death.

"I will show you his body," Stoneheart suddenly replied. He lifted his muzzle once more, yes narrowed in thought. "Perhaps Sedgewing can figure out what happened to him."

The medicine cat looked annoyed that Stoneheart had pointed her out. Sedgewing normally kept to herself, and avoided conflicts when they rose. This time it was no different, though Rainpaw could sense she was trying to keep her calm.

"Very well, take us to the scene," Meadowstar muttered. "The apprentice goes with us." Her gaze rested upon Rainpaw, who crouched beside her mentor.

_Don't do anything mousebrained_, she reminded herself.

The group moved on in silence, led by Stoneheart as he took them to the crime scene. Meadowstar was whispering to Sedgewing, whose ears flicked back and forth while her leader spoke. She didn't look concerned like Meadowstar. Rainpaw hoped that Sedgewing had more sense than her leader.

"This is it." Stoneheart stopped when he reached the spot where Blackfall's body had been. By now a cloud of flies surrounded it, buzzing in anticipation for spots to lay eggs or eat. Rainpaw's lips curled in disgust at the thought of eating crowfood.

Sedgewing didn't look too thrilled about observing the body either. She stepped forward, nudging it so that the body moved a little. The fur rippled as a breeze ruffled their pelts and the leaves.

"A cat definitely murdered him," Sedgewing murmured. "I don't recognize the scent. It was washed away by water."

Meadowstar glared at Rainpaw when Sedgewing mentioned water being around Blackfall's scent. "Than you must have washed away the evidence," she hissed.

"Why in StarClan's name would I do that?" Rainpaw demanded.

"For some reason you had trouble with Blackfall," Meadowstar replied as if she'd rehearsed everything. "It sounds as though while you were on patrol you ambushed him. While he was caught off guard by your powers, Stoneheart dealt the killing blow."

"You've got bees in your brain if we're gonna believe that," Sedgewing growled.

"I think we have enough evidence," Meadowstar snapped. "And besides, Rainpaw used her powers against a Clanmate, which is forbidden."

"We should go before a SkyClan patrol finds us," Stoneheart grumbled.

The four cats moved on in silence, aware that a patrol could find them at any moment. Rainpaw knew that a border patrol would likely fight the four cats. They were the ones who'd trespassed. In any sense the patrol had a right to attack the trespassers, but at this moment Rainpaw wasn't sure what to make of it.

Her whiskers were trembling by the time they reached Snakerocks, an area that was avoided for the most part. Snakerocks was known for attracting adders, which was what had given the place it's name. She had seen adders sunning themselves on flat boulders. Their scaly skin sent chills down her spine each time she pictured them.

"So what now?" Sedgewing demanded once they were out of harm's way.

"We hold a trial for the accused," Meadowstar replied. "I'm sure the Clan will want to hear what has happened to our beloved deputy." Her amber eyes were narrowed into tiny slits, and Rainpaw knew that this was far from over. She would think of ways to blame the Marked, if the Clan refused to believe her tale. "Let's get going before the moon rises," she added after noticing the tension rising between every cat.

She didn't bother waiting for them to follow. Rainpaw blinked when her pelt was swallowed by the bushes that loomed ahead.

The three of them exchanged worried glances before padding after Meadowstar. Ferns brushed against Rainpaw's flanks when she pushed her way into camp. Already Meadowstar was standing on the Highrock, her head held high as she looked at the Clan gathered around her. Many shot suspicious glances at the new arrivals. Even Riverspirit, who'd sided with Rainpaw for moons, looked uneasy with the sudden news.

_Meadowstar is spreading malicious rumors about us_, Rainpaw thought with a lash of her tail. She didn't like the idea of being on trial, especially if it put her and Stoneheart in danger. Sedgewing was also under question, though she didn't look as worried. Instead she joined the elders near their den, glaring at Meadowstar with everything she had.

"You are all aware by now that Blackfall is dead," Meadowstar announced. "I know that he was one of the best deputies I could ever ask for. When he was murdered, I didn't want to believe that those two were the cause of his death. But now I can see that they would have had a good reason for it." She paused as murmurs of agreement rose above the crowd. "They believe that he is the reason Sharpfang, another Marked cat, is dead. I believe that they killed him for revenge."

Tigerpounce suddenly sprang to his paws, as if he was ready to attack Meadowstar on the spot. "That's a mousebrained accusation!" he snarled. "Why in StarClan's name would they believe that?"

Meadowstar's eyes flashed with anger when she glared at Tigerpounce. Immediately he sat down, unable to control his temper any longer. Sparrowflight flicked her tail across his shoulder comfortingly, but it didn't seem to be enough. Rainpaw's ears flicked from side to side, and she hoped desperately that he didn't get in trouble for speaking out.

"I know have these two under trial," Meadowstar continued as if nothing had happened. "Under your votes, we will now decide if they are suitable enough for our Clan. Tigerpounce is not allowed to vote, seeing as he would side with them because he is a fellow Marked."

Most of the Clan whispered among themselves as time moved on. By now even the elders were getting fidgety as Meadowstar took her time in naming a new deputy. Rainpaw was surprised that none of them told her to name one. Many of the deputies were superstitious, and believed that if a deputy wasn't named by moonhigh, bad luck would befall the Clan.

"We've made our decision." Meadowstar's eyes lit up with interest when Mintwhisker spoke up. "They are innocent, as far as we can tell."

Rainpaw found herself breathing a sigh of relief she had not been holding. Mintwhisker was a reasonable cat, and Riverspirit's father. He knew how to deal with cats like Meadowstar. The light brown tabby she-cat didn't argue with his decision, though her gaze was filled with fury.

"Very well," she muttered. "I say these words before the spirit of Blackfall, so that he may hear and approve my choice. Sparrowflight will be my deputy."

Sparrowflight's eyes widened in disbelief. She was a young cat by far, and had often made mistakes in her past. But she was also a good choice, in Rainpaw's opinion. Meadowstar may have been mousebrained at times, but at least she made wise decisions.

_Let's hope these deaths aren't a chain of events_, Rainpaw thought with a lash of her tail. Meadowstar was always looking for a reason to blame the Marked. If another cat was found dead, than she would likely blame Rainpaw or Tigerpounce for their death. She knew that Meadowstar's reign would not end well with the Marked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Right, this chapter was a direct continuation of the last. Blackfall died a quick death thanks to Rabbitpaw's powers, but it did come with a price. I'm not going to say anything due to the fact that it would be giving information away. Next update should be sometime next week, not sure when, but it'll come :D Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers who actually bothered leaving one (only two D:)<strong>


	8. Chapter Seven

**AN: Wow, can't believe it's been five days since my last update. Well, I am going by a schedule, and I update once or twice a week depending on how much free time I have. Next up is a Coalpaw chapter! By far he's my favorite of the Marked, although Coppershine is still my ultimate favorite. Hope you enjoy this chapter, because I had fun writing it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

It felt as though moons had passed when in fact three days had passed since the Gathering. Things were getting back to normal between Coalpaw and Twigclaw after their encounter with Blossomfur and Lightpaw. Coalpaw was still practicing his powers despite what Cinderstar had warned him. He wanted to use them to his advantage, not be known as the weak apprentice who couldn't master the element of fire. Without his powers he would be nothing, like Mistpaw had said.

His ears flattened as he thought of the pale gray she-cat. Mistpaw had been severely punished when Huskpelt found fire ants in his nest. She knew who the culprit was, but for some reason she'd kept her mouth shut throughout her punishment. He was surprised that she could take on cleaning out the elders' den for a moon _and_ clean out the nursery at the same time. By the fourth day he would have gone mad.

He could see Mistpaw now as she carried bundles of moss and feathers under her chin. Her green eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when she met his own gaze. His chagrin didn't last. Once her punishment was over she would think of something far worse. She was far more clever than he could hope to be. He knew that she would get her revenge, one way or another. For now he could lavish the moment while she was busy cleaning out dens.

"Don't get too comfortable," a voice hissed from the background. Coalpaw turned slightly to see that Icepaw was watching him through carefully guarded eyes. "She doesn't just take these punishments lightly," she continued when she had Coalpaw's attention.

"Than why not take my side?" Coalpaw demanded as his chest fur puffed in annoyance. "You know as well as I do that Ashpaw works with his sister."

"I don't like to take sides," Icepaw replied in a low whisper. "It shows that I'm weak, and I'd rather not be the weaker apprentice."

Coalpaw's ears twitched in annoyance when he realized that she was right. Icepaw wasn't like the other apprentices in ShadowClan. She wasn't weak in heart like Mistpaw. She didn't simply follow orders like Ashpaw. She was stronger and a bit more compassionate about her work than the other cats that lived in ShadowClan. Perhaps that was why others looked up to her. Because of her strength and compassionate nature, others looked up to her and sought her out when they were in trouble.

_Meanwhile others look to me for revenge_, Coalpaw thought bitterly.

"I'll try my best to look out for you," Icepaw promised when she noticed his grimace. "But that's about all I can do."

Without waiting for his reply she whisked away to join her mentor for battle training. Coalpaw glared after her for a few heartbeats before deciding that arguing was not the best option. Icepaw was right to call him weaker than Mistpaw. He needed to learn better fighting moves, and he wasn't going to learn them from Twigclaw.

His thoughts continued churning as he approached the fresh-kill pile. This time Mistpaw was not there to stop him from grabbing a frog that had been added recently. It's slimy coating could easily be burned off by his powers. Without a second thought he picked the frog up and recoiled from the feeling it left on his teeth. Frogs were not normally part of his diet, but ShadowClan cats were fond of them for some reason. Once the frog's skin had been burned and cleared of the slime, he made quick work of the meat inside.

_I'm going to start my extra training today_, he decided as he swallowed the last bit of frog. He nearly gagged when the last bit of raw meat barely made it down his throat.

Almost as soon as he approached the camp's entrance he spotted Mistpaw glaring at him from near the elder's den. Her pale green eyes were gleaming with hatred as she held his gaze. Something told him that their own battle was far from over.

"Leaving without your mentor's permission?" Coalpaw froze when he heard Stormtail speak up. The lighter gray tom leaned forward until he was in eye-contact with Coalpaw. "Don't worry, I won't tell Twigclaw if you're out for extra training. All of our apprentices could use the training."

Coalpaw gaped at the older cat in surprise. "Would you be willing to teach me some extra battle moves?" he asked.

Stormtail eyed Coalpaw suspiciously. "Don't you have a mentor for that?" he retorted.

Coalpaw bit back a biting remark. He knew that arguing with Stormtail would only grant him another enemy. The older cat had once lived with ThunderClan before returning to ShadowClan for the last time. His constant change in Clans had put him in a tight position with Cinderstar, his own father. But after spending moons in ShadowClan, Cinderstar had finally forgiven him.

"I know that Twigclaw is a great warrior, but I need to learn moves that won't suit a cat who's Marked," Coalpaw explained. It was hard not to feel anger; anger was the one thing that drove his powers. "And I know you've learned moves that most ShadowClan warriors could never understand."

Stormtail seemed to contemplate on what Coalpaw had said. He knew that timing was of the essence. If Twigclaw found out what he was doing, his mentor would be furious.

"Very well," Stormtail finally meowed. "But don't think I will take it easy on you just because you're Marked. This training will be unlike any you've received."

Without waiting for Coalpaw's reply he whisked away through the bushes. Coalpaw started a bit, unsure of how to react. With a simple shake of his head he recovered from the surprise and bounded after the older warrior.

It was hard for Coalpaw to see through the faint light, but he caught Stormtail's scent before he spotted the warrior. Stormtail had already arrived at the training clearing. Icepaw and her mentor must have gone hunting. For that Coalpaw was grateful; any signs of changing mentors would have been bad news for Icepaw.

"This move is something I learned from WindClan," Stormtail explained as he quickly kicked up dust with his hind legs. "They use blindness to their advantage. Even a blind WindClan warrior can fight if they listen to the pawsteps of their enemy."

The only thing Coalpaw could do was watch as Stormtail sprang at an invisible enemy. A branch snapped as the lighter gray cat's claws met their mark. Coalpaw stared at Stormtail in surprise when he saw that the branch had barely survived Stormtail's attack. The paw prints in the ground told Coalpaw that Stormtail had kicked up dust to blind his enemy.

"I want you to do the same thing, only use me as your target," Stormtail hissed. He'd dropped to a crouch and glared at Coalpaw, as if he was already seeing through Coalpaw's plans.

The ginger-furred apprentice closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He knew that using his powers in this training method was forbidden. Stormtail was not Marked, and was not his mentor. If he made one wrong move, it would be over for him.

He suddenly began to kick up dirt with his hind legs, using every ounce of strength he had. He was at a greater disadvantage than Stormtail. Unlike him Stormtail had developed stronger back legs thanks to his short time spent with SkyClan. The older tom had more experience in fighting than any cat in the Clans.

Once Coalpaw had his mind set on the battling style, he performed it with the same amount of strength as Stormtail. Stormtail's gaze didn't waver when Coalpaw clamped his paws around his neck.

"You learn fast," Stormtail huffed after Coalpaw released him. "I can see why Twigclaw takes pride in training you, and why my younger sister is jealous."

_I doubt Mistpaw is…jealous_, Coalpaw thought with a flick of his tail.

"I think that's enough training for today." Stormtail's voice was suddenly filled with worry when Coalpaw looked down at his paws. Coalpaw tilted his head confusion until he spotted something unusual slinking through the bracken. "We have an intruder," Stormtail added in a low whisper.

"I'll take care of it," Coalpaw hissed as he felt heat rising in his chest.

"No," Stormtail snapped. "We must decide if the intruder is a threat before acting out."

Without waiting for Coalpaw's reply he bounded ahead through the sparse undergrowth. Coalpaw rolled his eyes before following. He knew Stormtail would find some sort of threat in the intruder. If the cat was a rogue or a kittypet, it would be chased out and scared out of it's wits.

The pair came to a halt when they were a few mouse-lengths away from the intruder. Coalpaw managed to see that it was not a kittypet or a rogue. The intruder was Blossomfur, Marked cat of WindClan. Her pale gray coat didn't blend in well with ShadowClan's surroundings.

"Blossomfur…" Stormtail didn't finish his sentence when the pale gray she-cat lifted her muzzle. Her eyes widened when she saw the two cats watching her. "What are you doing here?" he demanded when she realized she wasn't alone.

"I came…I came to see _you_," Blossomfur murmured. Her gaze was dark as she looked at both Stormtail and Coalpaw. "I thought you would be alone," she added softly.

"I had no choice but to bring him," Stormtail hissed. "Why did you come to see me?"

Blossomfur suddenly raised her chin. Her gaze was filled with pride rather than shame. "I am…expecting your kits," she replied.

_Kits_? Coalpaw staggered back for a moment. He glanced between Stormtail and Blossomfur. Stormtail looked like he was ready to attack Blossomfur, but he managed to control his temper.

"How is that possible?" he demanded coldly. "We barely knew each other!"

"That night we spent patrolling the borders," Blossomfur mewed. She suddenly appeared small before Stormtail, whose fur was standing on end with rage. "I…my powers had an odd attraction towards you. I managed to make you forget, but I…I couldn't bring myself to forget who the father was."

Stormtail's shoulders heaved with effort as he restrained his temper. "Who else knows of this?" he asked.

"No one else," Blossomfur replied. "I will make sure everyone forgets the kit's birth parents," she added calmly. "Thrushstar knows WindClan needs more kits. He won't let them go to waste."

_Can the Marked have kits_? Coalpaw wondered as he backed into the bushes. He knew that forbidden love was overrated, especially since so many cats had done it in the past. Blossomfur's was no different, and now they had to worry about what the kits would be like.

"Why should they stay in WindClan?" Stormtail demanded. "What if I want them to grow up in ShadowClan?"

Coalpaw's ears flattened as he listened to their conversation spiral out of control. He knew it wouldn't be long before they were caught. Cinderstar constantly sent out patrols near the WindClan border for reasons unknown.

He moved as fast as his paws would allow him. News like this could not be left unheard. Blossomfur would be punished for her actions, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, that was totally unexpected! Even I wasn't sure if that part should be added. But it does give a new taste of what would happen if the Marked were to give birth. Anyways, I may add a bit of Blossomfur's point of view in the next chapter, depending on whether or not everyone wants it. Thanks everyone for your reviews, they mean a lot when I'm busy writing. Please remember to leave a review for this chapter :)<strong>


	9. Chapter Eight

**AN: Is it just me or are these chapters getting shorter? Anywho, this chapter has a secret point of view, but I'm sure most of you readers already know who it is. This chapter was a challenging one, and I had to keep going back to decide what to write and what to delete. Anyways, thanks WildCroconaw, arrowhead154, and XxBlazestormxX for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Her first instincts were to run away when she'd told them her secret. She knew it was forbidden for the Marked to bear kits. But something inside her told her that it was right. The tom in question had been startled, to say the least. What was done was done, and now she needed to find a safe place to have these kits. She knew already that the kits were Marked, from what her powers told her. The tiny lives that fed off of her were slowly forming with each passing day.

Once she found a secluded spot between two gnarled trees, she relaxed. Soon her secret would be revealed. It was only a matter of time before the younger one began to spit out what had been said at the border.

_My kits are the future of WindClan and ShadowClan_, she told herself. It was the only thing that kept her going. Reminding herself that the kits were soon coming, she pressed a paw against her swollen belly. Cats would soon question why she was so large. The queens and more experienced cats would already know. She was in trouble, whether she liked to admit it or not.

OoOoOoO

Lightpaw began pacing around the clearing, her thoughts drifting towards where Blossomfur had vanished. The days had begun to drag on as greenleaf arrived. Warmer air brought in the prey, but it also signaled that Twolegs were coming in from the farms. The sheep they used had been seen near the edge of the border, and Lightpaw could already hear dogs barking in the distance.

_If this keeps up we'll have to relocate_, she thought as her mind drifted back to the camp.

It was almost time for her assessment, and Blossomfur had agreed that she was more than capable of becoming a warrior. Mudpaw had been furious when he heard the news.

The anger in his amber eyes told Lightpaw that he would not forgive her for surpassing his training. He was stronger and a bit more agile than her. But it was her quick thinking that had allowed her to reach her goals. She told herself that he could continue acting like an immature kit. She tried to help him in his training, but he refused to accept it. His philosophy was that she-cats weren't better than toms, and that had irritated her when she asked him.

"You're pacing is going to form a trench," a voice came from behind. She stopped short and turned to see Olivefur watching her. "Of course, pacing often helps me think as well," she added as she rasped her tongue over a paw.

"I'm tired of the way Mudpaw treats me," Lightpaw admitted when she approached the WindClan deputy. "He acts like he's the stronger warrior, and maybe he is, but it doesn't hurt to accept help from a she-cat."

"Toms have always been that way, even before the Clans were formed," Olivefur murmured through a half-yawn. "They're nothing but a lazy bunch of furballs who act high and mighty because of their strength. We're the ones who have beauty and charm, something that drives them to jealousy."

_I never thought of it like that_, Lightpaw thought.

Olivefur continued grooming herself until a hunting patrol returned. Lightpaw watched as Moonwhisker and Shiverstep dropped a pair of rabbits on the fresh-kill pile. The pile had diminished since the Twoleg's arrival. Lightpaw knew that their dogs were scaring off the rabbits.

"Take that rabbit to Softstep," Olivefur ordered when Moonwhisker was about to leave.

The senior warrior looked like he was about to argue, than thought better of it. Without another word he picked up the freshly killed rabbit and trotted towards the nursery. Lightpaw watched them in fascination, wondering how Olivefur managed to keep them in check.

"You see? The old hard stare always does the trick," Olivefur purred.

Lightpaw purred along with the deputy. She realized that there was more to Olivefur than she'd originally thought. The mottled she-cat had a lot going for her, but she chose the life of a warrior. She could have had kits, but instead ignored the toms and went on with life. Her career as a warrior had led her to becoming a deputy.

Her thoughts were stopped short when she saw a shape slinking through the gorse bushes that surrounded the camp. Pelt standing on end, she moved forward in the silent fashion she used her powers for. The shape stopped short, seeming to know that she was there, waiting for it to reveal itself. A scent wafted towards her lungs when she opened her jaws. She recoiled for a heartbeat, suddenly aware that the intruder was a WindClan cat.

_Why are you slinking around_? she wondered. She stared at the shape until she realized who it was. _Blossomfur! Why is she out on her own? Did Thrushstar tell her to go on a mission_?

The lightly-colored apprentice took a step forward. Blossomfur's nostrils flared, and her lips twisted in a snarl. Lightpaw staggered back, taken by surprise when she saw the wild look in Blossomfur's eyes.

"Leave!" she commanded when she spotted Lightpaw crouching before her.

Something suddenly overwhelmed Lightpaw. It was an urge that made her paws move without warning. Lightpaw fought back a squeal of surprise. She knew that giving away her mentor's position would only get her in further trouble. Once she was away from Blossomfur's sight, she found she could use her paws once more.

_What in StarClan's name was that_? she wondered as she found herself near the apprentice's den.

Her muscles heaved with effort as she padded towards the fresh-kill pile. Mudpaw was already there, whispering something to Greenstripe, his mentor. When she approached them, Mudpaw looked away with a sharp huff. Greenstripe glanced at Lightpaw sympathetically before joining his Clanmates by the hill.

"About to brag about your future assessment?" Mudpaw demanded as he picked off the remains of a thrush. "Don't bother, I've already heard you talking to Olivefur about it."

"We were just talking about…certain things," Lightpaw replied. She chose a smaller rabbit for herself. After witnessing Blossomfur's frightening powers, she wasn't really hungry. "And besides, it's none of your business as to what I do."

"It's _always_ my business," Mudpaw hissed. "I miss the days when we used to know what the other was thinking," he added in a softer tone. "Now you spend most of your time away from camp. It's like we've drifted apart as siblings."

Lightpaw stared at her brother in disbelief. "Mudpaw I—" She stopped herself when she spotted Thrushstar waving his tail for her to meet him with Olivefur.

Without meeting his gaze she padded away, ignoring the half-eaten rabbit that remained by Mudpaw's side. Thrushstar was sitting beside Olivefur, whose amber eyes gleamed with concern. Lightpaw was surprised to see Bouncestep sitting nearby as well.

The medicine cat often distanced herself from her Clanmates because of the amount of energy she had. She used most of her energy towards searching for herbs or hunting down smaller prey. Now she looked like any other warrior as she waited for Thrushstar to speak.

"I was hoping you knew where Blossomfur has gone for the past few days," Thrushstar meowed once they were all settled down.

"She's gone out of camp almost every day since the Gathering," Olivefur put in.

"We've been doing a lot of battle training and hunting," Lightpaw tried to say. She knew that lying was not the best option, but something told her that Blossomfur was up to no good. Her actions would put both herself in danger and Lightpaw. "Maybe she's just patrolling the borders more often because of the Twolegs."

Olivefur and Thrushstar exchanged looks of disbelief. "That's highly doubtful, seeing as she's taken less fresh-kill than usual," Bouncestep murmured. "I've noticed a change in her since the Gathering…she's behaving like Softstep did when she gave birth to her kits."

_Blossomfur can't be pregnant_! Lightpaw thought desperately. That would go against everything the Marked did. Giving birth was a high treason if one was Marked. There could only be two at a time, for reasons Lightpaw was unaware of. Blossomfur was a loyal cat and had always stood by her Clan's side. She had no reason to change the path she'd taken now. Unless something came up during the Gathering. A shiver coursed down Lightpaw's spine as she looked down at her paws.

"If Blossomfur is expecting kits, than they must be eliminated," Thrushstar sighed. "I don't enjoy killing kits, especially when they are not the ones who broke rules."

Lightpaw felt her heart drop at the thought of kits dying. She knew it had to be done, but she also knew that it was wrong. Kits were kits, and it wasn't their fault their mother had made the wrong choice. "I'll take care of them," she murmured.

Thrushstar stared at her in surprise. "Are you sure? It's a difficult task, especially for one so young," he told her.

"I know, that's why I'm the one who will do it," Lightpaw replied with a shrug.

"If you do this, you will not have to face an assessment," Olivefur mewed. Thrushstar gave her a stern look, but she shrugged it away. "This mission will make you a warrior."

_Killing kits makes me a warrior_? Lightpaw tilted her head to one side, unsure how to answer the deputy.

"Of course," Thrushstar whispered. "When you know her kits are due to arrive, you know what to do," he added to Bouncestep.

The tabby opened her mouth to argue, but shut it when Olivefur sent her a chilling glare. "Are you sure killing them is the only option?" she dared to ask. "Maybe the kits won't be Marked, as you fear."

"We can't take those chances," Olivefur snapped. "Besides, what good will it do to allow such mutiny between our Clans? Blossomfur needs to learn a lesson, even it is done the hard way."

Lightpaw continued staring at her paws. Part of her wished she could go back and knock some sense into Blossomfur. Another part of her told her that this was wrong. Olivefur's objectives would only lead to anger and pain. She knew that something had to be done to save Blossomfur's kits, even if it meant going behind her leader's back.

_I'll do whatever it takes_, she told herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah the drama never ends. And something drastic is about to happen later on. Hope I get more reviews, they're always encouraging when I see how many people love what's going on so far. Please give me some feedback :)<strong>


	10. Chapter Nine

**AN: This chapter was fun to write about. I wasn't planning on uploading the next chapter, but I couldn't resist. Anyways, thanks XxBlazestormxX, WildCroconaw, and arrowhead154 for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Brackenleaf. His name had been changed from Brackenpaw to Brackenleaf in a matter of days. The warrior ceremony that had taken place had changed everything for him. He was a warrior who was also Marked. His powers were what made him different. Without them he was another average cat. Yet something had been bothering him for the past couple of days. He didn't even know what powers he had. The fact that he was a useless hunter only made things worse for him.

He shook his head as he followed the dawn patrol. His ginger fur remained ruffled as he looked around the patches of grass that encircled the territory. Shrews sometimes hid themselves in those tufts of grass, but this time he could not pick up traces of their scents.

The ginger warrior plodded on as he was led by the dawn patrol.

Redstripe and Thorntail were both well respected warriors in the Clan. Brackenleaf had thought that by going with them, he would gain respect for himself. Neither cat spoke a word during their short patrol, much to his dismay.

"Looks like those ThunderClan cowards have claimed sunningrocks again," Thorntail hissed when they approached the smooth boulders.

_Foxhearted cowards_, Brackenleaf thought with a lash of his tail.

The sun-bathed boulders had once belonged to RiverClan, many seasons ago. But when the river suddenly changed course, ThunderClan had swarmed over it within hours. Many battles had taken place ever since. Some said that the bloodstains would never be washed away by the rain.

For now RiverClan occupied sunningrocks, but it appeared as though fresh ThunderClan scent-markers had been placed. Brackenleaf's nose wrinkled as he picked up traces of the forest from the ferns and shrubs that covered the area.

"We need these rocks for the elders," he murmured as he passed a spot where Whitefoot often slept.

"Hunting can sometimes be done here as well," Redstripe added after spraying nearby. "Those cowards won't get away with this."

"We must share this news with Creekstar," Thorntail growled as he shoved Redstripe aside.

The ginger warrior hissed in retaliation, but he made no attempt at fighting back. This was Thorntail's way of hiding his fear. He allowed anger to overcome him rather than show how afraid he was of the battles that would follow.

Brackenleaf shook his head once more and padded after him. He was suddenly aware that they could have been watched the whole time.

_ThunderClan cats are known for being crafty_, he reminded himself. _I'm sure we haven't seen the last of them_.

OoOoOo

The rest of Brackenleaf's morning had been uneventful, for the most part. When Thorntail had relayed to Creekstar what had happened, she'd been furious. She knew what the ThunderClan warriors were like, and was ready for any signs of invasion.

Brackenleaf had spent some time with his brother after contemplating over what to do about the borders. Time seemed to move slowly for the Clan as the day wore on.

He stared at the few blades of grass that were growing between his paws. Boredom was something that came over the young warrior quickly when he had nothing better to do. He often found things such as leaves or trees fascinating. When he'd told Hedgepelt about his findings, the Marked cat had snorted in annoyance.

"We don't waste time on foolish things like these," Hedgepelt had said.

After that Brackenleaf kept his thoughts to himself. It was better for the Clan not to know what he thought about Greenleaf. Of course Greenleaf would soon turn to leaffall, bringing with it harder times for the Clans.

His thoughts were so absorbed over the leaf that he barely noticed it was beginning to tremble. The ginger tom stared at it in disbelief, his eyes widening when he realized that he was the one causing it to lift. Soon the leaf was nearly at his whiskers, but no wind could be felt. He glanced around warily, wondering if others had noticed what had happened. With a shake of his head, he quickly placed a paw on the leaf, causing it to fall.

_My powers_! The thought sent a thrill of excitement through him as he sprang to his paws. Without a second thought he glanced at a small pebble that had been flung towards the warrior's den. He remembered tossing it with Robinwing, his brother. The ginger-brown warrior didn't care much for the Marked, but they were closer than most siblings.

Brackenleaf fought back a sigh as he stared at the pebble. Concentrating on the small object was harder than he'd thought.

Suddenly it began to wobble, as if the earth had begun to move it. Brackenleaf stared at it in shock. By now the pebble was floating like the leaf had; only this object was heavier than the leaf.

"What in StarClan's name?" A she-cat suddenly emerged from the nursery, her eyes glued on the pebble looming before the warrior's den. "What are you doing?" She turned to face Brackenleaf, who'd dropped the pebble after watching her jaw drop.

"Sorry Frostedflower," he murmured. Half-embarrassed by his latest trouble-making, he shuffled his paws against the sandy ground. "I was just practicing my powers."

"Well practice them away from the nursery," the small she-cat hissed. "It's bad enough that we have apprentices constantly scuffling nearby, we don't need this."

Brackenleaf dipped his head respectfully as she disappeared into the nursery once more. Her kits were mewling for milk, something that Brackenleaf had long-since forgotten as a kit.

Once he was left along with the pebble, he began to move it again. This time the pebble wobbled without any trouble. Among the bracken and branches that made up the warrior's den, it looked strange.

It suddenly made Brackenleaf wonder if he could move more than just objects that weren't alive. He thought back to how the Marked were gifted with powers that could serve the Clans. Perhaps his gift could help RiverClan chase away those ThunderClan warriors.

He padded towards the den where Creekstar slept in. Maybe he could make the suggestion early. She was going to hold a ceremony for Hedgepelt's retirement after all. The spiky-furred tom had mated with Foxmask, a younger she-cat who'd despised him. Brackenleaf wondered if her kits would be spared or killed on the spot. The sight would be traumatizing for Frostedflower's kits.

_Marked cats are forbidden to have kits, for reasons that are obvious_, Brackenleaf thought. If a third kit was born Marked, they would likely be killed.

A shudder coursed down Brackenleaf's spine as he imagined a helpless kit mewling as they were killed for something they didn't do. He knew he didn't have the guts to kill an innocent kit. It was wrong, and something the Clans had forbidden.

Maybe Foxmask's kits would be spared after all. Creekstar was a bit young and foolish at times, but her age was what gave her an edge. She didn't follow Meadowstar's orders like the ThunderClan leader had hoped. Instead she was her own cat, willing to follow her Clanmates rather than direct them.

He pushed these thoughts aside as he reached Creekstar's den.

The blue-gray she-cat was resting on a bed of needles and feathers that the warriors and apprentices had collected. She raised her head when she caught Brackenleaf's scent.

"Brackenleaf, what brings you to my den?" she asked. She stretched out her back and yawned, revealing a row of sharp white teeth.

"I've finally discovered what my powers are," Brackenleaf replied after settling down in front of her.

"Your powers?" She tilted her head to one side until she realized what he meant. "Ah, so that explains why Frostedflower was complaining earlier."

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized with a dip of his head.

"Frostedflower is always eager to complain," Creekstar purred. "She's my sister and best friend, but she's always known for her second trait."

Brackenleaf couldn't help but purr along with her. She may have been a leader, but she was more down-to-earth than the others. "Actually, I have come for a reason," he admitted.

"This can't wait until the meeting?" She glanced towards the bedding longingly, as if she wasn't sleeping well during the night.

"I—no, it can't wait until then," he replied. "I think I may be able to chase away those ThunderClan warriors. With my new powers they wouldn't stand a chance."

"Brackenleaf, I know you are eager to serve the Clan," Creekstar meowed. Her gaze suddenly darkened, and her voice grew serious. "But you must understand that battle is not always the correct answer. Meadowstar is a ruthless leader, and she will not forgive us if we use the power of the Marked against her warriors."

_Of course_, Brackenleaf thought. He remembered what had happened at the Gathering. Meadowstar had accused the Marked for something that did not happen. She was trying to persuade the Clans that the Marked were not good for the Clans.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have a Clan to meet with." Creekstar rose to her paws, sounding more annoyed than concerned. "I know you wish to use your powers, but please remember that by doing so, you are increasing the chances of hurting someone."

Without waiting for his reply, she pushed him aside to address her Clan.

Brackenleaf stood there for a few heartbeats, taken aback by what she'd said. She was right. He needed to practice using his powers before he used them in battle. Using them against his Clanmates was something he'd prefer not doing. He would start out small, and as far away from camp as possible. After that, he could use them in battle.

_Than I can protect my Clan_, he told himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ya have it. Brackenleaf finally discovered his powers! And he has his warrior name. I hope you guys liked it. And this also has a lot of foreshadowing if you're able to catch it. Like it or not, the story isn't dragging like I'd expected it to XP Please remember to review!<strong>


	11. Chapter Ten

**AN: Normally I would go on a big tangent about why I've refused to update over the past week, but I believe the chapter will be far more exciting for my fellow readers. Thank you to all who have reviewed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Several days had passed since Rabbitclaw's mission. Horror had crept through him when he realized what he'd done. He still did not recover from the fatal mistake he'd made. For the last few days he'd spent time alone from his denmates. He didn't want to face him. The shame he felt in harming another warrior—possibly killing said warrior—made his pelt burn.

The light brown tabby continued spending his time away until he was told something that made his heart soar. Cedarstar had told him that he was ready to receive his warrior name, along with Fallowfern and Buzzardwing. All three apprentices had been shocked by Cedarstar's sudden decision. Rabbitclaw had only barely passed his hunting assessment, while his littermates passed with flying colors. Cedarstar had admitted that Rabbitclaw showed exceptional skills in battling.

After that had happened, Rabbitclaw began to realize that he was forgiven for the deed he'd done. StarClan couldn't be too angry with him, or he would never have received his warrior name. He began to tell himself this over the course of the next day while hunting with Thistletail and Woodpelt. Both cats had agreed to remain silent throughout the hunting expedition. They seemed aware that conflict was rising within Rabbitclaw.

_As if that would matter to me_, he thought with an amused snort. _I'm a warrior now, and none of that bothers me_.

His tail lashed as he spotted a sparrow pecking at the bark of a fallen log. The tiny creature would stand no chance against his speed. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure the others weren't watching. Both Woodpelt and Thistletail had gone their separate ways during the hunt. This gave Rabbitclaw ample time to practice his powers once more.

Within a flash he was already on top of the sparrow, claws unsheathed and fangs ready for action. The sparrow had barely managed a cry before its life was taken. Rabbitclaw's tail waved in satisfaction as he buried his kill near the log. It was a good way for him to remember where he'd been.

Again he used his speed to take down a squirrel that had been scrambling around the leaf-litter. This had caused the birds above to call out in alarm. Once he was caught, he knew it would take a while for things to settle down.

"Good haul." Rabbitclaw looked up from his squirrel to see that Woodpelt had found him. "Looks like you may make a good hunter yet," the dark gray tom purred.

"Too bad he scared away the rest of the prey," Thistletail added as he pushed his way through a bed of ferns. Thistletail was the one who'd asked Rabbitclaw to go after Blackfall. The light brown tabby didn't meet Rabbitclaw's gaze, though he could tell the older tom was trying to hide his chagrin.

"It doesn't matter," Rabbitclaw replied with a shake of his head. "We have enough prey to feed the queens and the elders."

"I heard Otterpool moved to the nursery," Woodpelt meowed as they picked up the remaining fresh-kill.

"When did this happen?" Thisltetail's eyes widened in disbelief.

Otterpool was known for her snappy attitude. Most cats avoided her because of it. Rabbitclaw could only think of one cat who could calm her feisty mood. A purr rose in his throat as he thought of Cloudwhisker. He found it hard to believe that any cat could calm Otterpool down.

"Good for her," he murmured as he picked up the sparrow he'd caught earlier.

Without another word he led the way back to camp. Mews greeted their arrival as they dropped their fresh-kill on the pile. Kits tumbled out of the nursery to find out what was happening. Rabbitclaw spotted his siblings sitting near the warrior's den, chattering about the patrols they'd taken. His tail lashed across the grassy clearing as he padded over to them.

"Looks like you did a good job," Fallowfern mewed when she noticed the fresh-kill pile had swelled in size.

"Hunting is a breeze when you can use your powers," Rabbitclaw admitted with a dip of his head.

"So you cheated," Buzzardwing sniffed.

Without waiting for his brother's reply the ginger tom stalked off. Fallowfern gave Buzzardwing a look of concern before meeting Rabbitclaw's confused gaze. "Don't mind him," she purred. "He's just jealous of your powers. He always has been."

Rabbitclaw contemplated over what she said. Most cats had accepted him as their Marked. But some were a bit jealous, like Fallowfern had said. He knew there were a few who would likely turn against him if the time came. With the rebellion Meadowstar was likely forming, the odds were higher. It didn't bother him that he'd made enemies with his brother. Buzzardwing was just one cat. He could easily handle Buzzardwing if it ever came to a real fight.

It took him a few heartbeats to realize that Fallowfern was still watching him with a concerned look. Her amber eyes were usually gentle and kind like their mother. But something about the way she looked at him sent chills down his spine.

"Rabbitclaw, just be careful about how many enemies you make," she murmured softly.

She rose to her paws and padded away, joining Buzzardwing near the patch of grass bathed in sunlight. It was a popular spot for the elders to sleep in, but this time it was empty. Rabbitclaw thought of joining them, but he decided it was better to avoid his siblings. It was obvious that something was bothering them both.

Camp itself was buzzing with activity was Rabbitclaw paced around the clearing. Petalpaw and Irispaw were sparring near the apprentice's den, swiping at one another with sheathed claws. Both apprentices would make fine warriors when the time came. The net-work of brambles made up the nursery and the elder's den, where both could be watched if an enemy was to attack the camp. Rabbitclaw could see Smokecloud grooming her kits. The dark gray she-cat was over-obsessive about what her kits looked like. All three of them were squealing in protest, something that made Rabbitclaw's whiskers twitch in amusement.

He quickly turned away from the bramble thicket. As he neared the bushes that provided a barrier, he could hear warriors snoring away. The barrier was where the warriors slept, because they were the first to hear signs of intruders or invasions. He still felt a bit uncomfortable sleeping in a more open spot, but it was for the best.

"Have you heard what happened to Blackfall?" Rabbitclaw stiffened when he approached the spot where warriors usually shared news with Cedarstar. He recognized Gingerheart's mew. "Apparently he was found dead by a ThunderClan patrol. I wonder what could have happened to him…"

"Blackfall was always a bit too ambitious for his own good," Cedarstar replied. "I knew that he would get himself into trouble before he became the leader. It's probably a blessing that he was killed."

A sense of satisfaction swelled within Rabbitclaw's chest. Cedarstar agreed with the others. It was obvious that Blackfall had gained more than one enemy.

"The patrol I came across said that SkyClan scent was found around the spot they found his body," Gingerheart continued fretting. "And they spotted what looked like a tussle."

Rabbitclaw's blood ran cold when he realized that more evidence had been found than he would like. He looked down at his paws, remembering how they were bathed in blood. A shudder coursed down his spine. The only way to wash the scent away was by washing his paws in a stream.

"It doesn't matter what those mousebrains think," Cedarstar snapped. "Meadowstar has fogged their minds over the course she'd led them. It's time they realized how much trouble she has caused."

The young warrior didn't want to hear anything else. What Cedarstar said was true—Meadowstar's leadership had led ThunderClan into troubling times. She was throwing accusations against the Marked and spreading rumors about them. He didn't want to think about what the future might hold if her rumors came true. The Marked would no longer have a place in the Clans if Meadowstar's rumors came true.

OoOoOo

The following morning didn't bring much peace for Rabbitclaw. He heard yowling in the distance, telling him that a battle was taking place. The first thing he thought of doing was alerting the warriors sleeping around him, but he realized that he was alone. His eyes widened in panic.

_Had something happened to them_? he wondered as he looked around. His ears swiveled back and forth, but the sounds never changed. Alarm made his fur crawl as he emerged from the warriors' den. _This is…a dream_, he decided. Everything felt real, but there was something off about the coloring of the trees and ferns. They looked brighter, as if the sunlight was stronger than usual. The trees themselves were covered in a thick layer of snow. He knew that this was a dream.

His whiskers trembled as he picked up the stale scent of his Clanmates. More scents filled the air, causing his lips to twist in a snarl. Muscles rippling into action, he bounded through the forest with the speed and agility of an animal he could not name. Ferns whipped past his face as he sped through them. He ignored the stinging pain they caused on his cheeks. The Clan's safety was what mattered to him.

"You're getting closer," a voice whispered as he approached two large oak trees. Rabbitclaw stiffened. He glanced around, wondering who was with him. "Though you cannot see me, I can guide you with my voice. Follow this path, and you will find your Clanmates."

Rabbitclaw gave the faintest of nods, though he wasn't sure why. Something about the voice made him trust it.

Each pawstep he took drew him closer to his Clanmates. The yowling he heard seemed to die down. It was replaced with the sounds of crows calling to one another. He knew that sound well. It meant the crows had found carrion, or crowfood, as the Clans called it. Horror gripped at his heart when he reached the field the path ended at.

The sight was heart-wrenching. Rabbitclaw could see his Clanmates' bodies littered across the field. The stench of blood filled his lungs as he opened his jaws in a soundless wail. The crows were after their flesh. That was why they'd called to one another—they were circling the bodies.

"What happened?" His voice cracked with grief.

"This is the future of SkyClan," the voice said in a low whisper. "The Clan you know now will be no longer."

"But why? What did we do to deserve this?" Rabbitclaw's legs were trembling with guilt and fear as he watched the crows land.

"It is not what _your_ Clanmates have done," the voice replied. "It is what the Marked will do to the Clans. An all-out war—one that will ultimately destroy the Clans, if it is not stopped."

Rabbitclaw looked around as if he could see who the voice belonged to. To his surprise, another cat was standing beside him. It's pelt had a ghostly figure to it. When the cat met his gaze, he realized that it's eyes were but empty sockets. His stomach rolled in disgust, and he forced himself not to vomit.

"Most do not look at me directly, for it causes them great shame," the cat meowed. "I was like you once. Brash and ambitious, but with loyalty on my side. Once I discovered I was Marked, I utilized my powers to my advantage. It wasn't until I committed a terrible crime that I realized how dangerous my powers were." Rabbitclaw half-expected the cat to leap at him. Instead the tom continued ranting on about his past. "I am nothing more than a hollow shell of what I used to be…"

"But why are you here? Why show me this?" Irritation itched at Rabbitclaw's pelt. He wanted to know why this stranger was calling him disloyal.

"I have called you here for many reasons. But for now, I shall give you one. Use your powers sparingly; it will save the Marked from their fate. Warn the others of what is to come, before they too face such horrid dreams." The tom's pelt suddenly vanished, along with the forest itself.

It took Rabbitclaw several heartbeats to realize that he was back in his own dream. A shudder coursed down his spine once more as he looked on. Something terrible was going to happen. He knew that now. What he didn't know, was when the something would happen. And to find out, he would have to meet with the other Marked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ending was a bit abrupt at this point. But I'm happy about where this is leading. This chapter was a bit PG, but I think readers can ignore the blood part. Now to my excuses, classes have started for me, and I must take my time to study. The only free-time I have is in the morning, so that's when I write. I've finished Book Three in my Starry Skies series, so I'll be taking a break on that for now. My main focus for now will be this book. Once this is half-way finished (about up to chapter fifteen or sixteen) than I'll post the prologue for Frostbite. Please remember to review, I really do appreciate them :)<strong>


	12. Chapter Eleven

**AN: Hoorah! Now there's a long chapter. I'm quite fond of this, actually. It's gonna be a long road ahead with four chapters left until I write Book Four for Starry Skies. Anyways, thanks WildCroconaw, XxBlazestormxX, and arrowhead154 for your reviews, I really do appreciate them :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Annoyance flared within Rainpaw as she padded across the clearing to join the other apprentices. The looks they gave her were uneasy ones, suggesting that Meadowstar's rumors were spreading like wildfire through the Clan. While Rainpaw tried to relax, she spotted her brothers—now warriors—watching her confidently.

Meadowstar had given Crouchfoot and Bluestripe their warriors names, but she refused to give Rainpaw her warrior name. Stoneheart had said she was ready. The ThunderClan leader had grinned at him when he suggested that it was time for Rainpaw to become a warrior. After her malicious grin, Meadowstar had called for a Clan meeting. Shocked glances were exchanged when she said that Rainpaw wasn't ready to receive her warrior name. Most of all, Riverspirit had been furious with Meadowstar.

Her mother had been sent on separate duties, kept away from her daughter at all times. Rainpaw knew that this was Meadowstar's way of isolating the Marked of ThunderClan. Tigerpounce was forced to sleep away from the warrior's den. Sparrowflight had been furious with her brother's recent 'exile'. There was nothing she could do to change Meadowstar's mind, as far as Rainpaw could tell.

"I heard Meadowstar is planning on killing Flowerpelt's kits." Rainpaw's eyes widened in shock when she heard Beetlepaw and Volepaw gossiping. The two were known for sharing news that was meant to be kept secret.

"Why would she do that?" Volepaw tilted his head to one side as Rainpaw continued chewing on the remains of a mouse she'd picked from the fresh-kill pile.

"Because Tigerpounce is the father." Beetlepaw sounded as if he was all-too aware of what had happened between the two.

_Flowerpelt loves Tigerpounce_, Rainpaw thought as she picked off the last piece of meat. _She would be crushed if Meadowstar publicly killed her kits_.

"When did she say it would happen?" The question came from Volepaw, who was still confused with the whole explanation his brother had left.

"She said it would happen soon," Beetlepaw replied. "She's choosing someone special to fulfill the task."

It took Rainpaw a few heartbeats to realize where her paws were taking her. Their conversation had left her shaking in fear. This was the last straw for her—Meadowstar had to be stopped. The ThunderClan leader was killing innocent kits because of her fear. Stopping Meadowstar was one thing, but the kits would constantly be harassed. If there was a special place for the kits who were Marked to live, she wouldn't have to worry about their lives.

Her mind felt numb with fear as she padded towards the nursery. Flowerpelt was sunning herself, watching as her kits tumbled over one another. Neither kits showed signs of being Marked. Rainpaw wondered if there was a way to tell. The young queen looked up from her rest as she heard Rainpaw approaching.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she asked in a sleepy voice. "They're almost five moons old," she added.

"Have they shown signs of being Marked?" Rainpaw asked. Petalkit squealed when her tail was pulled by her brother's teeth.

"Not yet," Flowerpelt replied. A worried look crossed her expression when she met Rainpaw's gaze. "Should I be worried? Tigerpounce is a great warrior, one the Clan needs…"

"I'm more worried about Meadowstar's reaction to them," Rainpaw admitted. "I've been…hearing rumors."

"I can claw her face off if she places on claw on my kits," Flowerpelt hissed. "These kits are mine, and I will do whatever it takes to protect them."

Rainpaw shook her head. She knew that Flowerpelt would fight for her kits. But what Flowerpelt saw as an attack, Rainpaw saw as fear. The small she-cat was terrified. If Meadowstar decided to go on with her plan, innocent lives would pay the price. She flinched when she spotted Tigerpounce returning from a border patrol. No other cat was with him. His gaze was filled with anxiety when Meadowstar approached him. Sparrowflight was at her side, looking more annoyed than anything else.

_Sparrowflight is his sister_! Rainpaw wanted to wail the words out, but she knew better. She knew how much Sparrowflight cared about her brother, especially after their parents had fallen to greencough. Yet now it seemed as if the ginger she-cat had given up her efforts on refusing Meadowstar's rumors.

"I haven't told him these kits are his," Flowerpelt suddenly admitted. The apprentice gaped at Flowerpelt in surprise. "I felt like he would avoid me if I told him," she explained. "But now…what you say bothers me."

"They look nothing like him," Rainpaw said after observing both of their gray-brown pelts. "How did Meadowstar find out?"

"She has spies everywhere," Flowerpelt murmured. "I was talking to Birdsong, whose loyalty seems stronger towards Meadowstar than to ThunderClan itself. She must have told Meadowstar everything." Her ears flattened at the thought. "But I think I know how to get past Meadowstar's rules," she added in a low whisper.

A silence fell upon them as Tigerpounce approached. His amber eyes were narrowed when the kits shied towards their mother. Flowerpelt wrapped her tail protectively around them, ears flattening and a snarl forming in her throat.

"You didn't tell me?" he demanded coldly.

"Why should I tell you?" she shot back. Rainpaw gathered herself together, ready to use her powers if she needed to. "I knew you wouldn't accept them—they look nothing like you. That's why I kept their father's identity a secret."

"You mean to protect them from Meadowstar's wrath. And mine," he snapped.

"Tigerpounce I—" He cut her off with a snarl.

Rainpaw suddenly saw her chance—it was now or never that she used her powers to protect the kits. The other queens from the Clans would need protection as well. She knew Foxmask was the mother of Brackenpaw and Robinpaw. Brackenpaw's father was Hedgepelt, who was the Marked cat of RiverClan. If Meadowstar's ruling spread to RiverClan, Foxmask's kits would be killed as well.

A sudden surge of energy coursed through her body, until droplets of water erupted from all sides. Tigerpounce jumped back with a startled hiss, eyes narrowed in disgust at the sight of the rain that had formed around him. Like most ThunderClan cats he was afraid to get wet—that was something Rainpaw used to her advantage. Flowerpelt's eyes widened in shock at the sight, and several cats were watching with interest. Most of all Meadowstar, whose confidence seemed to soar.

_I only have one shot at this_, Rainpaw thought as she concentrated on the temperate around her. By now the rain had soaked most of the clearing, except for the kits who were herded into the nursery. Along with controlling the water around her, she could control it's temperate as well. If it got cold enough, she could form ice around her enemies, which was what she was planning on at the moment. Heartbeats seemed to pass before anything happened. The warriors who were watching looked on in horror as ice suddenly began to form around the edges of the clearing. Some began to panic and fled, but Meadowstar held them together. The light brown tabby knew exactly what was happening.

Closing her eyes tightly, Rainpaw breathed in a deep sigh before spreading the ice throughout the clearing, freezing her Clanmates so they couldn't move. It would give her enough time to escape with Flowerpelt and her kits. Once she was certain they were unable to move, she padded towards the nursery. Squealing could be heard as the kits' mother tried to keep them safe.

"This is our only chance," Rainpaw meowed when she avoided a paw-swipe. "If we don't leave now, we'll all be killed."

Flowerpelt stared at Rainpaw carefully, as if she was unsure whether or not she could trust the apprentice. Rainpaw remained patient and hopeful. She knew she would die if she stayed. She was willing to sacrifice herself if it meant saving kits. Eventually Flowerpelt nodded after thinking over what Rainpaw had said.

The two of them worked together, avoiding the slippery ice and tugging at the branches that created a barrier behind the nursery. Rainpaw kept an eye on Flowerpelt's kits while working on their escape path. With time against them the kits could slip away without them noticing.

Once Flowerpelt broke through the barrier she grabbed Petalkit and made a run for it. Rainpaw picked up Boulderkit by the scruff, surprised by his weight as she nearly dropped him. She forced to raise her chin up as she bounded after Flowerpelt, following the queen by her scent. The queen was small, making it easier for her to run through the undergrowth and hide. Size-wise Rainpaw was bigger and a bit more experienced when it came to running through thick undergrowth.

"Is this an adventure?" Boulderkit squeaked once Rainpaw was out of breath.

"You could say that," she replied after picking him up once more. "If you're quiet I'll catch you a mouse on our way to Flowerpelt," she added; her voice was muffled by his fur, but he heard her.

Soon the Ancient Oak came into view. Flowerpelt's scent was strongest here, and Rainpaw could see tufts of creamy gray fur snared on the ferns that grew around the twisted roots. Rainpaw lowered Boulderkit to the ground so that she could get a better look.

"I'm here." Rainpaw stiffened when she heard Flowerpelt calling.

The gray-blue tabby padded towards the voice, until she spotted Flowerpelt hiding in a raised root. The creamy gray queen met Rainpaw's nervous gaze.

"I won't hurt you," she murmured after giving Petalkit a gentle lick. "I'm just…scared."

"You're not the only one," Rainpaw admitted.

She too was terrified of what was to come. She'd betrayed her Clanmates by attacking them with her powers. She knew Meadowstar would use them against the Marked. Now the ThunderClan leader had a right to accuse the Marked. There was no place for them to go. All Clans had their own Marked to worry about and to protect. If she joined them, it would mean casting away the Marked who was already born to that Clan.

"We could stay here until the Clan forgets about us," Flowerpelt mewed.

"I wanna be a warrior!" Boulderkit protested.

"We can take on anything!" Petalkit added.

"Not now kits," Flowerpelt whispered. "You're too young to speak of such nonsense."

Both kits gave her annoyed looks before resting at her belly.

"We can't stay here," Rainpaw sighed.

"Why not?" Flowerpelt stared at her in surprise. The roots provided protection, true, but Rainpaw knew that staying on Clan territory was not the best option. Meadowstar would send search parties for the four of them. If that were to happen, she would find the kits and kill them. Rainpaw wasn't going to let that happen, not if she could help them. Her first instincts told her to go towards Snakerocks. The Clan avoided that area because of how dangerous it was. But than the kits' lives would be in danger, and she couldn't forgive herself if anything happened to them there. Flowerpelt continued grooming her kits until the leaves and grass that clutched their pelts were gone.

"We could stay at the Twoleg barn," Rainpaw finally said out loud.

"The one the loners stay at?" Flowerpelt sounded worried, but she didn't complain.

"I think that's our only option," Rainpaw replied. "The loners don't know about the Marked, and even if they do they'll accept us. If not than I can chase them out." She could already tell that this plan was a good one. If it worked out, they could stay there until the rumors and hate died down. Flowerpelt's kits would be safe and could grow up like any other kit in a Clan. Rainpaw would teach them the fighting tactics she'd learned from Stoneheart. Her heart suddenly wrenched as she thought of Stoneheart. Her uncle would feel as though she'd abandoned him and the warrior code. She didn't want to know what Riverspirit would think when she thawed out of the ice.

She tried not to think about it as she picked Boulderkit up by the scruff once more. The kit squealed in annoyance at the thought of being carried on more than one journey. She ignored his squeals and led the way towards WindClan territory. The barn wasn't far, but to get there they would have to cross the Thunderpath. She knew it would take time for the kits to get used to the sound of monsters roaring by. Already the tangent odor could be caught in the breeze that came towards the two she-cats. She forced back a cough as they came across the moor. The kits suddenly began mewling in excitement when they realized where they were. This was more than a journey for them.

"We'll have to be quiet if we want to get past patrols wandering by," Flowerpelt hissed after relaxing her shoulders for a bit. She looked more exhausted than usual, telling Rainpaw that they couldn't run farther than they normally did. If a patrol caught them, they would be escorted back to Meadowstar, and that would end in disaster. Once Flowerpelt was finished resting, they began traveling at a faster pace across the open territory. Rainpaw's ears flattened as they passed gorse bushes that would have provided some shelter for them. She knew that sooner or later a WindClan patrol would catch their scent and find them if they hid in the bushes.

Flowerpelt's tail waved when they reached a small rise in the land. Her haunches tightened as she wriggled on the top of the hill. Rainpaw bounded after her, feeling Boulderkit's weight pull her down. Once she reached the top she saw what Flowerpelt was witnessing. A hunting patrol was returning with two rabbits dragged by warriors who looked exhausted. The third cat with them was Lightpaw—a friendly apprentice who was also Marked. She looked uncomfortable being surrounded by the two older warriors, who were both toms.

"I'll catch up with you later," Lightpaw mewed as the warriors approached a dip in the land. Rainpaw tilted her head to one side as she wondered where Lightpaw was going. The apprentice was around her age, and would have likely earned her warrior name by now. Flowerpelt stiffened beside Rainpaw when the WindClan cat approached the small hill the pair were hiding by. It took Rainpaw a few heartbeats to realize that Lightpaw was only a few mouse-lengths away from the four. She knew Lightpaw was using her powers to track down enemy cats. "What in StarClan's name are you _doing_ here?" Lightpaw hissed when she rounded on the pair of she-cats.

"Fleeing," Flowerpelt replied. Her lips twisted in a snarl when she placed Petalkit on the ground. Once the kit was wrapped protectively around her tail, her hackles began to rise. "Take on more step and I'll claw your throat out!"

"We're getting away from Meadowstar," Rainpaw explained in a softer tone. "You understand, don't you? You couldn't hurt innocent kits."

Lightpaw flinched when Rainpaw mentioned harming kits. "N-No, of course not," she stammered. "Why are you running away from Meadowstar?"

"These kits are Tigerpounce's," Flowerpelt meowed. "He didn't know, and tried to attack them. When Meadowstar found out, she planned on having them killed in front of the Clan, to show that they are not meant to live."

The WindClan cat stared at them in disbelief. "Has Meadowstar lost her mind?" A yowl threatened to escape her throat.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Rainpaw muttered with a lash of her tail. "We were going to hide in the Twoleg barn until the…uneasy feelings in camp pass, and until Petalkit and Boulderkit are old enough to take care of themselves."

Lightpaw gave the faintest of nods before looking down at her paws. "I'll help," she mewed. "I can carry them on my back and use my powers to slip away unnoticed," she added when Flowerpelt snarled defensively.

Rainpaw blinked in surprise as the WindClan cat accepted Boulderkit and Petalkit so easily. Flowerpelt looked a bit uneasy giving up her kits to a stranger, especially one who was from a different Clan. Somehow she forced herself to agree that it was a good idea. Lightpaw would be able to slip away from the patrols without getting in trouble and without stirring alarm in the camp. All three of them moved together as they crept along the rest of WindClan territory. Once they reached the Thunderpath they would be safe from the Clans. The Thunderpath crossing was a different story.

Hours seemed to pass before they finally reached the Thunderpath. Lightpaw kept her word, avoiding patrols that could be near and keeping well away from stray warriors who were hunting. Rainpaw was surprised that the WindClan cat had changed her mind so suddenly. She knew that something was bothering Lightpaw. Perhaps the mention of killing kits was what had triggered this sudden motion. Either way, Rainpaw was grateful for Lightpaw's help.

The roar of monsters suddenly shook the ground as the three approached the Thunderpath. Rainpaw's whiskers quivered as she caught the reek of their stench in the air. Flowerpelt recoiled from the stench, while Lightpaw remained eerily calm. The kits were clinging to her pelts now, shaking in fear at the noise. Each monster that whirled by stirred up a gust of wind that nearly knocked Rainpaw off her paws.

Lightpaw was the first to cross once the noise died down. Rainpaw watched with her pelt crawling as the WindClan cat streaked across with the kits on her back. Neither gave way as she reached the other side. By the time she made it, Rainpaw released a breath she'd been holding. The noise suddenly became louder than ever as more monsters roared by. Rainpaw herself waited until the Thunderpath was silent. She knew waiting was the best option. If she went while the monsters were roaring by, she would likely be crushed by their massive paws. Her heart felt like it was in her mouth by the time she herself raced across the Thunderpath. By now her paws ached from running so hard, but she tried her best to ignore the pain. Streaks of blood had been left behind where her pads were cut from the rough terrain. She winced when she reached the other side.

Flowerpelt was last to cross the Thunderpath. She too waited until the Thunderpath was silent. The roars echoed from a distance, but her timing was right. The creamy gray she-cat sprang forward and had just made her way across. Rainpaw's eyes widened in horror when a monster suddenly sped towards Flowerpelt, who was staggering towards the other side. The she-cat screamed in agony when the monster's paw clipped her shoulder. Lightpaw dropped the kits by Rainpaw's side as she bounded towards the edge. Flowerpelt had started limping by the time she recovered from the sudden attack.

"Can you make it to the barn?" Lightpaw asked.

"I-I think so," she gasped as she took another step.

The queen gave Lightpaw a grateful look as she allowed her to lean on her shoulder. Rainpaw grasped both kits by the scruff; despite how heavy they were, she was more concerned for their mother's safety. Without their mother the kits would only have a single apprentice to care for them, and Rainpaw wasn't sure she was capable of such a task.

"I don't like this adventure anymore," Boulderkit mewled when his mother joined them.

"Me neither," Petalkit added.

_This is only the beginning of your adventure_, Rainpaw thought with a lash of her tail. She only hoped that their mother would live long enough to watch them grow up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't you just love those cliffhangers? I know I do...but at least it was a good one. This chapter is probably the longest one I've ever written, and you can thank the Believe Soundtrack from Sea World for that. I love listening to amusement park soundtracks for some reason, especially big ones like Sea World. One day after studying Marine Biology I hope to work there, or at the Baltimore Aquarium. Both jobs would be amazing...or even Discovery Cove, which only allows one thousand guests in a day—I was lucky enough to do that <em>and<em> swim with dolphins :D**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**AN: Another long chapter just for my lovely reviewers. I'm happy with the way this is going. So until Chapter fifteen, I will continue working on this. After that I will start working on Frostbite, and maybe give a sneak peak of my newest story I'm working on, Tempest. It should be interesting since it revolves around the Tribe of Rushing Water. Anyways, thanks to my reviewers, XxBlazestormxX, arrowhead154 for reviewing! You've earned Blossomfur plushies! I know, a tad random, but hey, you get them anyways. Please read on :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Blossomfur's story had shocked both Coalfire and Twigclaw after she fled the area. The light brown tabby had refused to chase her. Coalfire had known for some time that something had changed within Twigclaw over the past couple of moons. His training with Stormtail had left some kind of effect on Twigclaw. Even as a warrior he could no longer speak with Twigclaw like he used to. The older cat was shying away from him, keeping as far as he could from his former apprentice. This bothered Coalfire more than he realized. Without his former mentor's advice, he couldn't understand how to use his powers to their utmost. The ginger warrior tried not to think about it as he padded through the clearing.

_I'm a warrior now_, he thought with confidence in his step. He could see Mistpaw sitting outside the apprentice's den, glaring with every look she had. The pale gray she-cat was meaningless to Coalfire now. He didn't care what she thought now that he was a warrior. Her pranks had come to an end when Cinderstar discovered what she was up to. She'd been shamed in front of the Clan with a public display of punishment. Coalfire could care less if she never forgave him—now that he was a warrior he could use his powers when he liked.

"Coalfire, ready for the border patrol?" The ginger tom sprang to his paws when Sandpelt called to him. The white and ginger she-cat was known for her bossy attitude. Coalfire knew this was where Mistpaw had gained her attitude problems. He often wondered if the two argued with one another during hunting patrols. Mistpaw's big mouth would scare away any prey caught within five fox-lengths away.

He fought back an amused snort as he approached her. A scowl spread across Mistpaw's face when she realized he'd be joining them. The dark ginger form of his father suddenly fell upon the group. Coalfire's eyes widened in excitement when he realized that Emberstripe would be joining them.

A border patrol with his father would show how much better he was at hunting or scouting the borders. His tracking skills had increased with Stormtail training him. Their deal had not ended like Coalfire expected when he became a warrior. Once he returned from the patrol, he would go out with Stormtail for more training exercises learned from ThunderClan warriors. Mistpaw flashed him a disdainful look before following Sandpelt out of the clearing.

With a roll of his eyes he quickly followed, ducking his head as a low-hanging branch nearly swatted his nose.

"I've heard from Stormtail that you're receiving extra training," Emberstripe suddenly meowed as he padded alongside his son.

Coalfire continued looking on as if he didn't hear. He knew what was coming. Emberstripe would accuse him of cheating. Yet he was also Marked, so in a way, that was part of cheating as well. Of course, he was forced to hide his powers during his training assessment.

"Coalfire, I taught you better than this," Emberstripe hissed. "Your siblings in the nursery know better than to allow help from another warrior, especially one who's switched from Clan to Clan."

So that was it. Emberstripe was annoyed that Coalfire had accepted help from a 'traitor', as some ShadowClan cats called Stormtail. Once again he rolled his eyes and continued moving forward. This conversation would get his father nowhere if Emberstripe expected him to stop.

The two of them continued exploring the territory until they came across an abandoned fox-den. Coalfire remembered hearing stories of how Rustlefur and Huskpelt had scared away the fox that lived in the den. The two elders had been apprentices at the time, and the leader of ShadowClan had been known as Cherrystar. The story was a popular one for kits and apprentices. Coalfire surprised himself by purring as he recalled the days he spent with Icefur.

The ginger tom shook his head as he wondered where those memories had gone. Now he was stuck out here without any siblings to support him. Mosspool's latest litter didn't seem too fond of him, and he couldn't blame them. The tortoiseshell queen had cast aside her older kits for the younger ones.

"Look, I know times are hard, especially given your…circumstances," Emberstripe continued ranting. "But that doesn't mean you have the right to ask someone else for advice. Twigclaw was your mentor, and you should have asked him for help."

"Will you shut up?" Coalfire didn't bother watching his father's reaction as he snapped. "I'm tired of you constantly judging me because of my powers! Have Meadowstar's lies infected your brain?"

"Coalfire I—" Coalfire stopped him with a furious snarl.

"No, I'm leaving," he snapped.

Emberstripe stared at him in disbelief. "L-leaving? But I…" He was too shocked to speak. Coalfire was too, but he managed to keep his voice.

_I've been debating over this for moons_, Coalfire thought. _If I leave, Twigclaw will have no competition. I can hone my powers by living alone_.

"I have no place in ShadowClan," Coalfire explained, keeping his voice even. "I know you would try to argue with that, but even you fear my powers. I need to live in a place where I feel accepted. Somewhere I can practice my powers without hurting a Clanmate. Besides, the Clan would be better off without me."

Emberstripe opened his mouth once, than closed it. "I know you think this is the best decision, but what you are suggesting is a mistake," his father growled. "ShadowClan needs more warriors, more cats who support Cinderstar. Without you we may not stand a chance against Meadowstar. She's planning something, but we're not sure what that something is."

Surprise flared within Coalfire's eyes. He knew what Meadowstar was like. The ThunderClan leader had always hated the Marked for some reason. He never asked Tigerpounce why because the warrior was never allowed at Gatherings. It had surprised him that Rainpaw was allowed to go. Perhaps she'd managed to stay on Meadowstar's good side before the Gathering. Either way, the news was alarming to hear. Something about Meadowstar needed to be stopped.

"I'm sorry, but this is not my fight," he suddenly hissed. "If Meadowstar decides to change the ways of the Clans, than at least I will be out of harm's way."

"It's more dangerous than that," Emberstripe persisted. "Meadowstar will send scouts to kill the Marked who fled. I'm sure she's plotting her schemes now."

Coalfire glared at his father for a few heartbeats. Every word Emberstripe sputtered made him want to leave more. The dark ginger warrior didn't care about him. He was more concerned about his Clan's safety, and the safety of his younger kits. Coalfire's tail lashed at the thought. Emberstripe would have to take care of himself if that was the case. He wasn't planning on lingering any longer. Mistpaw would finally have peace knowing that he was gone. His shoulders pulsed with anticipation as his father continued lecturing him with words he could care less about. Once the old fool was finished speaking, he would make a break for it.

Emberstripe suddenly stopped speaking, as if he sensed the change in Coalfire's mood. The dark ginger warrior eyed him suspiciously. Without warning Coalfire sprang forward, using every ounce of power he had to leap away. Emberstripe yowled in surprise at the sudden explosive attack. Coalfire looked over his shoulder to see that his father was staggering around in confusion. The cloud of smoke gave Coalfire a chance to escape unnoticed. A triumphant look spread across his face as he whisked through the sparse undergrowth. The mud underneath his paws squelched with each step he took, but he didn't care. He was free now to make his own decisions.

By the time he reached the carrionplace his heart was pounding. This was where Sandpelt had wanted to patrol the border. It wasn't visited as often because of the rats that infested the area. He knew he would have to hide when Sandpelt and Mistpaw approached. Already he could hear them sharing words in the distance. Mistpaw was complaining about a thorn stuck in her nest. Sandpelt snapped at her apprentice, saying that complaining would get her nowhere. He fought back a bark of laughter when he noticed how unaware they were of his plans. They wouldn't know what hit them until it was too late. He glanced over his shoulder once more before slipping under a monster's paw. Those two were in for a shock.

The sound of pawsteps approaching made Coalfire's ears prick forward in alarm. He picked up traces of his Clanmate's scents. Already they were on time. Mistpaw's pelt came into view, and a surge of heat swelled within his chest. This time he would not hold back. He was no longer a ShadowClan warrior, but an enemy to his former Clanmates. Any sense of loyalty would lose itself when he glared at the cat who was constantly taunting him.

Once the pair were close enough for an attack, Coalfire sprang forward. A screech raked his ears as his claws extended towards Mistpaw's chest. The pale gray apprentice barely had time to see what was happening as hot flames roared around her.

"Still think it's fun to taunt the Marked?" Coalfire spat as his claws drew blood. Mistpaw struggled under his grip, spitting dirt as she attempted to break free. "I'm gonna show you how dangerous my powers really are!" Mistpaw's eyes widened in fear when the heat intensified. She screeched in pain as he held her down. The flames didn't bother him. He'd discovered several moons ago that he was immune to fire after one had started near the edge of camp. It was thanks to his quick thinking that the fire had been put out. Now it was his turn to get revenge on the one who'd never thanked him.

"Coalfire, let her go!" Sandpelt's cry rose above the roar of the flames. "You're going to kill her!"

"That's the point," Coalfire sneered. His eyes blazed with rage as Mistpaw wailed in pain. The sound was something he'd longed to hear ever since she first started taunting him.

"Please, stop," Mistpaw choked. By now her breathing had become ragged as her struggles ceased. "I'm sorry…about everything."

The ginger warrior didn't release her. It wasn't until he felt something cold run along his fur that he realized what was happening. He looked over his shoulder to see another shape standing beside Sandpelt, whose eyes were wide with panic. A snarl erupted from his mouth when he recognized the shape._ Rainpaw_! The name seared his mind. He always knew that she was nothing but a coward. Fighting for ShadowClan just proved how much of a coward she was.

He released his grip on Mistpaw. The apprentice continued coughing as clouds of smoke choked her.

"Now we'll see who the strongest is," he snarled venomously. His approach didn't seem to scare her. Rainpaw held his gaze evenly. The only distraction she had was Mistpaw's coughing and Sandpelt's terrified mewls. "Ready to fight?"

"No." Rainpaw's words made Coalfire freeze. "Enough fighting! This will only prove what Meadowstar has feared for moons!" Without warning chips of ice formed around Coalfire's paws. He screeched in surprise at the feeling. "I'm not going to kill you. Enough of that has already happened. But you need to understand…our powers aren't meant for revenge. They're used to _protect_ the Clans, and keep balance over them."

The glare Coalfire sent her would have made any other cat run in terror. But Rainpaw wasn't any other cat. Her gaze never wavered, never seemed to change from it's gentle look. It was a look that made Coalfire realize how far he was willing to go. It terrified yet fascinated him.

He released the flames that were holding Mistpaw. Rainpaw's gaze softened to relief as she watched the apprentice stagger to her paws. Sandpelt immediately shoved Coalfire aside to join her apprentice. The senior warrior cast Coalfire a glare. He knew that he was no longer welcome in ShadowClan.

"I'll take you to Mouseclaw right away," Sandpelt murmured. For the first time her voice was not filled with a scathing tone. Instead she sounded like a gentle queen, nurturing her kits.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm glad I got here in time," Rainpaw mewed after the pair disappeared.

"How did you…" Coalfire realized that the ice was gone as well.

"Blossomfur told me what you were up to," Rainpaw explained. "She didn't want you to share the same fate as she has."

Coalfire's shoulders sagged a bit. "I let my anger get the best of me," he admitted. Guilt gnawed at his stomach now. He almost killed Mistpaw because of his frustration.

"I…I was once told that our powers control our emotions," Rainpaw murmured. "Riverspirit used to tell me stories about when she was just a kit. The Marked of ThunderClan than was an aggressive warrior because of his powers. He controlled fire like you, but at a different…level."

"He used his powers to kill." Shocked edged Coalfire's voice.

_She's comparing me to him_, he thought. _I don't blame her after everything that happened today. Why did I act like such a stupid mousebrain_?_ I could have stopped myself…All I had to do was run from Emberstripe, but that didn't seem like enough_.

"Coalpaw, why don't you come with me?" Rainpaw's sudden question made Coalfire stare at her in surprise. After everything he'd done, she'd forgiven him? "Maybe you can redeem yourself by helping the other Marked. We're living at the barn on the other side of the Thunderpath, near the Moonstone."

"My name's Coalfire," the ginger tom growled. Rainpaw's eyebrows rose at the sudden anger in his voice. "But…I suppose I could help you out. It's not like I have any other place to live now."

The two of them exchanged looks before Rainpaw led the way. Normally Coalfire was used to taking the lead, but this time he forced himself back. If Rainpaw was willing to forgive him, than perhaps others were as well. Maybe if he was lucky Icefur would forgive him for what he'd almost done. She was the closest thing he had to a family, and he'd pushed her back no matter how hard she tried. This time he would accept her if she ever came back.

_I only hope and pray she does_, he thought with a lash of his tail.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought it would be fun to throw in some multi-personality issues with the Marked. I figure if they all have good sides that are strong enough, than they certainly have bad sides as well. The story of the cat who was Marked before Tigerpounce will fill in later in the story. It ties into why Meadowstar hates the Marked so much =Le gasp!, spoilers!= Anyways, hope to see more reviews, it certainly makes my day!<strong>


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**AN: You know, when I leave for a long period of time my chapters seem to get longer. I'm actually quite happy with that. Anyways, this chapter gets a bit interesting and boring at the same time. The past sort of plays a big roll in this story, as you'll soon realize while reading through this. Thanks WildCroconaw, XxBlazestormxX, and arrowhead154 for reviewing! Hope that I get some more reviews in the next chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I betrayed my Clan_. Lightpool lowered her gaze as she watched tumble around a pile of yellow-looking grass that was tough underpaw but warm to sleep in. She'd earned her warrior name by 'killing Blossomfur', as Thrushstar would have called it. Now guilt gnawed at her stomach.

She shook her head at the thought. It had to be done. Killing Blossomfur wasn't the answer to what Thrushstar sought.

Now she was stuck with Flowerpelt, a ThunderClan queen, and her two kits. Rainpaw had slipped away during the night, to somewhere Lightpool didn't know. The gray-blue tabby had been silent since they'd arrived to the barn.

"Don't worry about that young one," a voice called from behind.

Lightpool turned around to see a small gray-black cat watching her carefully. His yellow eyes gleamed with interest.

"I'm not worried," she sniffed.

"Your expression says otherwise." The barn cat's whiskers curled in amusement. "Want me to catch a mouse for you?"

"I'm not hungry." Lightpool looked away. The barn cat was friendly, much to her displeasure. Flowerpelt had been furious that the barn was already occupied, but the barn cat had allowed her to stay after looking at the kits. His plump for had infuriated Lightpool. While he was stuffing himself with mice that were easily caught, the warriors were forced to starve during the harshest part of leafbare.

She continued making her way towards the barn's entrance. It was there she'd met Blossomfur, who was also in hiding from WindClan. The former warrior had looked at her in alarm. The first thing Lightpool had expected was for Blossomfur to attack her. But to her surprise, the pale gray she-cat had lowered her head submissively. After discussing what she'd done for Blossomfur, the queen had been grateful. But now Blossomfur was hiding once more.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she heard the approach of pawsteps. Alarm surged through her when she caught the stench of burning ash. Her ears flattened against the back of her skull, and her hackles began to rise. Without warning she leaped forward, claws unsheathed as she spotted the intruder. The cat screeched in surprise at the sudden attack, but he didn't fight back. A sense of satisfaction swelled in her chest.

"You can let him up now." Lightpool stiffened when she heard Rainpaw speak. The ThunderClan apprentice was standing nearby, eyes wide in alarm. "He means no harm…I think."

"Why is he here?" Lightpool demanded.

"Shut up!" The ginger tom spat at her paws as she released him. "I would have flayed you if I wasn't here for any other reason!"

Lightpool rolled her eyes as she gave her chest fur a few rapid licks. "Why is he here?" she repeated.

"I was scouting the Thunderpath's edge when I heard fighting in the distance," Rainpaw explained. "I didn't think much of it until I caught the stench of smoke in the air." The ginger tom flinched at that. "When I followed the scent I saw what he was doing." Rainpaw stifled a sigh between her speech. "He was about to—"

"It doesn't matter what I was about to do," Coalfire hissed. His tone suddenly softened as he spoke to Rainpaw. "You stopped me in time."

Both cats exchanged looks. Lightpool ignored them as she padded towards the farther end of the barn. There were higher edges up above where the barn cat liked to sleep. Lightpool had made a nest nearby, but far enough away from the barn cat. Flowerpelt's nest had been built near one of the corners. The queen was hiding at the moment after hearing the fight that had almost happened. Blossomfur had vanished once more.

_It feels like I'm alone_, Lightpool thought with a sigh. She'd done everything in her power to make things right between normal cats and the Marked. By saving Flowerpelt and Blossomfur she should have felt better. Yet now she felt worse than ever by going behind the warrior code._ I've left my family behind_—_Mudstripe would be furious with me_._ No doubt my father would have a few harsh words to say. Mother would just ignore me, like she has every other season_.

She looked up at the edges to see that the barn cat was watching her. His yellow eyes were wide in alarm when he looked at Coalfire and Rainpaw. "Is there…anyone else joining you?" he asked in a shrill voice.

The creamy brown she-cat looked at him in surprise. She hadn't expected the question, but it did make her suspicious. Perhaps consulting with StarClan would help her understand what was happening. The Moonstone wasn't far from where they were.

"There are more of us than you realize," she whispered.

"What's with the kittypet?" Coalfire's rude mew made Lightpool flinch.

"I ain't no kittypet!" The tom's hackles rose. "The name's Patches."

"Sorry." Coalfire rolled his eyes.

Lightpool turned away before a fight could break out. Patches wasn't one to typically fight, but Coalfire would likely start one. She spotted Rainpaw rubbing noses with Flowerpelt as the ThunderClan cat explained what was happening. Flowerpelt's eyes lit with understanding. She was grateful that Flowerpelt was gentle and kind compared to some of the queens in WindClan. Softstep would have flayed any cat in sight if she didn't recognize their scent.

"Rainpaw, can I talk to you?" Lightpool asked when she approached the tabby. The gray she-cat narrowed her eyes almost immediately. With a nod and a soft goodbye to Flowerpelt, she followed Lightpool to where no cat would hear them. "You know the Marked can share tongues with StarClan, right?"

"Of course," Rainpaw replied. "Every Marked cat goes to see StarClan…before they die."

"Yeah." Lightpool shuffled her paws in embarrassment. "Look, I think consulting with StarClan might be a good idea. They might have an answer to our problems."

"Lightpool, I know you're trying to help us out, but…I don't think StarClan will help us," Rainpaw murmured.

"Aren't you worried that Meadowstar will attack us once she finds out where we're hiding?" Lightpool's pelt itched with frustration.

She knew that she was right. Within her heart, she knew that Meadowstar would attack and try to kill the Marked. They would have no choice but to kill her first. If that happened, the Clans would accuse the Marked of murdering a leader with their powers. That would only justify what Meadowstar had been saying all those moons.

"Look, all I'm saying is we need to share tongues with StarClan. See if they know what to do," Lightpool added. She forced her fur to flatten as she spoke. Getting angry would only make things worse between them.

Rainpaw tilted her head to one side as if she was contemplating what Lightpool had said. The creamy brown warrior's gaze grew hopeful. If she had Rainpaw's support than she was likely to go. Her claws were beginning to scrape the ground in anxiety. An uneasy silence had fallen over them as a squeal from Flowerpelt's kits erupted.

"Alright." Rainpaw looked down at her paws when she spoke. "I'll go with you, but that doesn't mean I'll like it. StarClan will probably be angry with us for kidnapping a queen and her kits."

_I doubt that_, Lightpool thought. _We saved Flowerpelt. If StarClan had any ounce of intelligence, they would realize that this was a good thing_.

She tried not to look joyful as Rainpaw explained to Flowerpelt and Coalfire what was happening. Coalfire looked annoyed that Rainpaw was going with Lightpool. The WindClan warrior had a feeling that he was more annoyed to be left behind with Flowerpelt and her kits. Coalfire didn't have patience like most cats. But he would make a good bodyguard if the queen needed one.

The two she-cats quickly left the barn after everything was settled. Blossomfur had re-emerged after discovering it was Coalfire who'd joined them. The pale gray tabby had looked at Lightpool funny before dipping her head goodbye. Lightpool had tilted her head to one side, suddenly aware that Blossomfur had changed since their last encounter. Perhaps Blossomfur was just being grateful that she's spared her life. With a shrug Lightpool pushed the thoughts away as she followed Rainpaw towards the Moonstone.

A few Twoleg nests were scattered around the area. Lightpool's tail twitched when she occasionally heard a dog bark in the distance. She knew she could outpace a dog if she had to. Sneaking up on them was an easy feat for her as well. Rainpaw was the one she worried about. The apprentice didn't show signs of having powers. Lightpool wondered if that was why she'd never earned her warrior name. Than she thought of how horribly the Marked in ThunderClan were likely treated.

Anger coursed through her as she imagined what could have happened. Meadowstar needed to be stopped. The ThunderClan leader was becoming a tyrant, one who spread lies and rumors to make the Marked look bad. It didn't help that some of the Marked made themselves look bad.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Rainpaw's tail brushed against her shoulder. The gray-blue tabby was looking through a patch of shrubs growing between the harder ground.

"If we wait until sunfall it'll be too late," Rainpaw whispered. "We should go now if you want to share tongues with StarClan."

Surprise flared within Lightpool as Rainpaw charged ahead. Normally she too would have fled the area. She hated being surrounded by Twolegs and their nests. But something about Rainpaw's sudden mood-swing bothered her.

She bounded after Rainpaw, ignoring the stinging sensation in her paws as they scraped against the hard surface. The place where the Moonstone was located loomed ahead. Her whiskers twitched in anxiety. Everything could go wrong while they were waiting for the moon to rise. Her shoulders were hunched together as she watched Rainpaw sniff the cave entrance. If a medicine cat or leader was inside, they would be in trouble.

_The Marked have a right to visit StarClan_, Lightpool told herself.

Once the cost was clear, she followed Rainpaw through the entrance. Almost immediately darkness swallowed their pelts. Lightpool felt a strange urge to turn back as her whiskers grazed against cold stone. The stone itself felt moist, as if rainwater had seeped through the cave walls. A shudder coursed down her spine at the thought.

_I don't like this_, she thought. _Being surrounded by darkness…it's almost as if it's suffocating me_.

This was her first visit to the Moonstone. Normally apprentices who were about to become warriors were chosen to come with their leaders. But Lightpool had never been given the opportunity. Mudstripe would have been incredibly jealous if she told him what had happened.

"We're here," Rainpaw whispered. Her breathing had become slow and ragged as she spoke. Lightpool's ears pricked forward. She was right. A faint light shimmered through the darkness.

"What do we do now?" Lightpool sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. The sun was already beginning to sink. Mixtures of orange and navy blue streaked across the opening.

"We have to wait," Rainpaw replied. "I…kind of overheard Sedgewing talking about it once with Meadowstar. You have to wait until the Moonstone is glowing before touching it. I'm not sure what happens if you do so before that."

Lightpool fought back a sigh of exasperation. It was times like these she wished she was a normal warrior. At least her brother wouldn't have to worry about dying at the claws of Meadowstar. Now she was a fugitive. She'd gone behind her leader's back by allowing Blossomfur to live.

oOoOoOo

Time seemed to pass slowly for the two she-cats before anything happened. At first Lightpool didn't know what was happening as she felt something nudge her shoulder. She expected to find herself sleeping in her own nest in the open. When her eyes opened, she found herself sleeping in a cave with the Moonstone looming in front of her. Rainpaw stood at her side, eyes narrowed in concern.

"It's almost time," Rainpaw whispered.

Lightpool's eyes widened in disbelief. "How long was I…" Rainpaw cut her off with a hard stare.

The two fell silent once more. Again time seemed to pass slowly for them until something happened. By than Lightpool felt as though she was ready to collapse. The nap she'd taken had hardly any effect on her condition. She knew that sleeping now would ruin her chances with meeting a StarClan warrior.

By the time Lightpool's exhaustion had faded, the Moonstone suddenly appeared alive in front of them. A bright light nearly dazzled Lightpool's vision as she blinked away the sleep in her eyes. She gaped at the Moonstone for a few heartbeats until she felt something nudge her once more. Annoyance flared within Rainpaw's eyes when she looked at the apprentice. Without another word she took a step forward, still unsure of what to do.

Instinct suddenly told Lightpool what to do. She pressed her nose against the Moonstone. A chill swept over her spine, causing her hackles to rise before she slumped to the ground in a deep slumber.

The moment Lightpool opened her eyes she knew she was in a different world. Her vision was a bit hazier than before. Wisps of smoke and clouds surrounded what should have been StarClan's forest. She looked around anxiously as she wondered what was happening. As if her silent thoughts had brought them upon her, cats began to appear out of the mist.

"So much tension in one meeting…" one cat said. It was a tortoiseshell she-cat, whose face was black with patches of brown and white.

"We should never have come," another cat muttered. "StarClan has become divided because of Meadowstar's lies."

"It isn't just Meadowstar who is causing this commotion," a tom pointed out. His gray and silver tabby fur rippled with agitation. "Other cats from the Clans have been forming alliances with her. She seems to have gained an army against our kind."

"Hush, Ripplefur, we have a visitor," the tortoiseshell commented.

"So we do. Why are you here?" The gray and silver tabby known as Ripplefur turned his attention on Lightpool.

"I…I was hoping to get answers," she admitted.

"You will not find the answers you seek here," the tortoiseshell murmured. "However, there is one with you who deserves more than she has earned in her past. May she step forward."

Lightpool's nostrils flared in surprise as Rainpaw emerged from the mist. The tabby looked just as startled.

"It is not normally are custom to do so, but you have waited long enough for this," the tortoiseshell meowed. All cats who were sitting around her exchanged looks. "Rainpaw, I once was a member of ThunderClan, long before you, Tigerpounce or the traitor were born. As such, it is my duty to pass on traditions that Meadowstar has failed to fulfill." The tortoiseshell paused in speech, allowing those words to sink in. "Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the code that has bound the Marked together, and use your powers to defend yourself and the others who are Marked?"

"I…I do," Rainpaw stuttered.

"Than I, Morningcloud, give you your warrior name. Rainpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Rainstorm, in honor of your courage and ability to adapt with anything that is thrown in your path."

Rainstorm's eyes lit up as she mouthed her warrior name. Lightpool gaped at the StarClan cats in disbelief. The ceremony Morningcloud had used was different from what she was used to. The tortoiseshell noticed her shocked expression and winked.

"In my time the warrior ceremony was very different from yours," she said calmly.

"There is one more tradition that must be fulfilled, before this…war breaks out," the second cat who'd spoken earlier meowed. "All of the current Marked must come together and meet here on the full moon, as is tradition. We have done this many times over during troubling times, and this is no different."

Lightpool opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it after realizing it was not in her place to speak out. Meeting together with the other Marked would be difficult. It seemed as though Tigerpounce's loyalty had been justified when he turned against Flowerpelt, his own mate. She doubted Twigclaw would be willing to cooperate with the others around him. Brackenleaf and Hedgepelt might be willing, but she knew that Rabbitclaw would immediately turn down their offer.

"We'll try our best," Rainstorm said after Lightpool remained silent.

"So be it. Until the full moon, may your ancestors light your path," Morningcloud replied.

Within heartbeats the StarClan cats faded before them. Lightpool blinked away the wariness that threatened to take over.

_Such a big task for us to take_, she thought. She knew that gathering the Marked would take time. Yet she also knew that it would help in their fight against Meadowstar. A war was the last thing the Clans needed, yet it was war Meadowstar had demanded. And a war would end in tragedy if the Marked were used.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. Rainpaw-I mean Rainstorm, has finally earned her warrior name. Ya know I wouldn't leave her with just plain old Rainpaw, right? Anyways, next chapter should come out some time next week depending on what my schedule is like. Please remember to review!<strong>


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**AN: This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I wanted to get it done. Another Brackenleaf chapter (he's my second favorite character) is completed. By the way, just out of curiosity, which character is your favorite? Would be nice to know considering how much has been written already :) And thanks to all of my lovely reviewers for letting me know what they think of this story. Hopefully by chapter twenty-something I'll get more reviews...Oh, and short breaks will be taken between this week since I have a math exam coming up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Days dragged by for Brackenleaf as he pushed on with his warrior duties. He spent much of his time patrolling the borders. When he wasn't doing that, he practiced using his powers. He was surprised that his former mentor and father hadn't discovered what he was up to. Creekstar had demanded that he stop using them due to Meadowstar's newest alliance with ShadowClan. Cinderstar had agreed with Meadowstar about her views on the Marked after his daughter was viciously attacked by Coalfire.

Alarm coursed through the Clan, spreading like wildfire as the rumors continued to erupt from the peaceful silence that had surrounded them earlier. Now Creekstar was determined to stay away from what her enemy had to say. Brackenleaf knew there were those who agreed with Meadowstar. He could sense a growing unease as warriors sided with one another after discussing their view on the Marked. Anger and determination made Brackenleaf realize that only the Marked could prove themselves worthy to stay within the Clans.

_But Rainpaw and Coalfire disappeared_, a small voice told him. Lightpool and Blossomfur had run away as well, according to the WindClan patrols he came across. Without them he couldn't tell whether or not he would survive under Meadowstar's tyranny.

"Going somewhere?" Brackenleaf winced when Cloverpaw spoke up. The tabby she-cat was standing behind him, eyes narrowed in concern as she watched him carefully. "I know what you're up to. You seem to think that you're the only one who can stop Meadowstar," she spat.

"Cloverpaw, don't tell Creekstar," he replied.

"Why shouldn't I? You're putting the Clan in danger by using your powers," she hissed.

"I'm only practicing. Is it so bad to use my powers for the good of the Clan?" Brackenleaf's hackles began to rise as Cloverpaw shook her head in frustration.

"You don't get it, do you? This is what Meadowstar is waiting for," she snapped. "She wants you to use your powers…to hurt someone and make yourself and the Marked look bad."

Brackenleaf opened his mouth to complain, than shut it. Part of him knew that she was right. But the other part of him—the stubborn part—refused to reason with her. He looked away, suddenly aware that she was waiting for him to reply. Cloverpaw was an irritating pest, to say the least.

"Something bigger is happening," he meowed after a few moments of silence. Cloverpaw tilted her head to one side, but he pushed her soft comment aside. "It's bigger than what Meadowstar had intended it to be. I think…both the Marked and the Clans are in trouble."

"Than why waste your time practicing powers that could kill us?" Cloverpaw asked the question flat-out. Her yellow eyes were wide and innocent as she held his gaze.

"I…I'm doing it for the good of the Clan," he reasoned. "Why else would I use my powers?"

For a moment Cloverpaw was silent. "Maybe you would use them to protect the other Marked," she whispered.

The ginger warrior stared at Cloverpaw in disbelief. He was loyal to RiverClan, and RiverClan only! Nothing could change where his heart lay. Not even if it meant going behind the backs of cats he once called friends. He glared at the ground after thinking that over. Cloverpaw was wrong. He wouldn't turn his back on the Clan.

"What are you two doing gossiping?" Cloverpaw flinched when Feathersky called her apprentice. "Foxmask is giving birth to her kits," the silver tabby added when Cloverpaw shoved her mentor aside.

Brackenleaf's eyes widened in shock. "Already?" His mew came out as a squeak, and Feathersky purred in amusement.

"Don't worry, she's already given birth to you and Robinwing. Falconwing and Softpaw know what they're doing too," Feathersky reassured him.

The two of them returned to camp without another word. Brackenleaf's tail lashed with worry as he paced around the clearing. He knew that his siblings would be accepted among his Clanmates if they were Marked. He wasn't sure if _he_ would feel accepted by his Clanmates. A yowl sounded from the nursery as Softpaw emerged from the entrance. Her amber eyes were dark with worry as she bounded towards the medicine cat's den. Within heartbeats she returned with a bundle of herbs in her jaws.

He spotted Hedgepelt standing beside Springtail and Berrysplash. Springtail was the Clan deputy and Hedgepelt's brother. It was fitting to see them together. His ears swiveled back and forth as another yowl of pain erupted from the silence that filled the clearing.

_Please StarClan, don't let this end in tragedy_, he thought as he looked up at the sky.

Another agonized yowl split through the air, sending a flock of ducks sprawling for safety. Amusement would have normally coursed through Brackenleaf, but now he was worried for his mother's safety. He knew that kitting was a dangerous time for both the mother and the kits. If anything went wrong, he would never forgive himself.

"They're here!" Falconwing's cry made Brackenleaf jump in surprise. "One tom and two she-cats." A purr rose in his throat as he emerged from the nursery.

Within heartbeats Hedgepelt shoved his way past the medicine cat. Falconwing's eyes rolled in annoyance as he dodged to the side.

"Anything bad happen?" Robinwing asked as he joined his brother.

_Where did he go_? Brackenleaf wondered. He did not see his brother during the kitting. It was than he spotted Mothpelt dipping her head shyly as she looked at Robinwing. _Those two are getting along well_, he realized.

"We have three new siblings," he replied after a moment of silence.

"Great, I can show them my hunting techniques!" Robinwing's voice was filled with joy as he spoke.

Brackenleaf stared at his brother in surprise. "Since when did you care about kits?" he demanded in a lower voice.

Robinwing held Brackenleaf's gaze. "Sometimes change is a good thing," he murmured. "I've found something that I care about. Maybe it's time you did as well."

Without waiting for Brackenleaf's reply he joined Mothpelt near the fresh-kill pile. The gray she-cat purred at a joke he'd just told her. Brackenleaf narrowed his eyes for a moment, suddenly jealous of the affection his brother received. Nothing like that could happen for him. Hedgepelt was already Marked, and his own father. If Foxmask's kits were born Marked, he would likely be cast aside.

The clearing went back to normal as warriors carried out their everyday tasks. Springtail was speaking quietly to Creekstar, who nodded occasionally to show she was listening. Thorntail and Spiderfang were patching up the warrior's den, weaving brambles in and out between the bed of reeds that concealed the clearing. A hole had been punctured through several moons before Brackenleaf became an apprentice. According to his mother it was a nosy fox that had found it's way to RiverClan camp.

Eyes narrowed in concentration, Brackenleaf began to slink around the clearing as he waited for something to do. Boredom was something he would rather avoid. When he was bored, he would begin using his powers to pass time. If Creekstar or Cloverpaw found out, he would surely be punished for something that came naturally to him.

The ginger warrior lifted his muzzle slightly, tasting the air. He could pick up traces of fish in the river, and moisture. White wisps of clouds covered the sky. He could tell that rain was on it's way. The breeze in the air also carried moisture within it. The Clan would have to seek higher ground if the river overflowed.

He shook his head in frustration as he made his way towards the nursery. Nothing in life made sense anymore. He was concerned for his Clan, yet he couldn't use his powers to help them. Hedgepelt was too busy worrying over his youngest kits to be bothered with the problems of his older sons. If he changed tactics now, life would get worse for him.

His paw suddenly scraped against the ground. He was loyal to RiverClan. He wasn't like the other Marked, who used their powers for selfish reasons.

"Brackenleaf…" The ginger tom spun around when his voice was called. No cat stood behind him. "Follow your destiny. Your destiny is not here."

Brackenleaf looked around, suddenly aware that cats were watching. The voice had faded into the wind, much to his relief. Hedgepelt emerged from the nursery, eyes brimming with pride as he approached his son.

"They're all beautiful," he whispered.

"H-Have you thought of names for them?" Brackenleaf would have kicked himself for stammering out of fear.

"The two she-cats look like your mother. We've named the bigger one Rosekit, and the smaller one Dawnkit. The tom looks more like me—brown with ginger patches on him and tabby markings. We've named him Patchkit." The pride in his voice was evident.

"That's great," Brackenleaf replied. He looked down at his paws, suddenly aware that he was acting like a foolish kit. "Are…are any of them Marked?"

"You know we can't tell until they're old enough," Hedgepelt grunted. "Why are you so worried?" His eyes widened in understanding when Brackenleaf looked away. "By the time the Clan finds out they're Marked, I'll likely be dead or in the elders' den," Hedgepelt added. "More or less dead if Meadowstar continues accusing us."

Brackenleaf's head hung as he thought of what might happen. All three kits could possibly be Marked. Robinwing was lucky to not have the burden of powers under his claws. He didn't have to worry about what would happen to him if another Marked cat was born. Brackenleaf wasn't bothered by this, but he wished there was a way for his brother to understand why he was so worried. Hedgepelt's attitude had changed so little since Brackenleaf became a warrior as well.

"I think…leaving may be the only option," Brackenleaf mewed. His voice was so soft that Hedgepelt hardly heard it. But the dark tabby's eyes narrowed in surprise when he caught the 'leaving' part.

"You really think that leaving will help?" the senior warrior spat. "Leaving will only make you, and myself, look like cowards."

"Leaving is your destiny." Brackenleaf stiffened when the voice rose above the whispering breeze. His ears pricked forward in alarm as he looked around for signs of intruders. Only Hedgepelt was in front of him, and his father looked annoyed that he had not yet replied. "Join the others…help them stop the evil that is coming."

Without a second thought Brackenleaf rose to his paws. Hedgepelt's fur began to bristle, revealing the spiky fur that had given him his name and power. Like a hedgehog, he had the same type of fur that protected him from the fangs of an enemy. Brackenleaf ignored his father and began to turn towards the entrance of camp.

"Where are you going?" Hedgepelt demanded.

"I…I'm following my own destiny," Brackenleaf replied. "I have to join the others."

No words followed as the bed of reeds swallowed his fur. Brackenleaf fought back waves of emotions that threatened to take over. He knew that this was a stupid idea. Creekstar's trust in him would instantly fade when she found out where he'd gone. She would side with Meadowstar, as most of the leaders from the other Clans had done. The ThunderClan leader was winning her war against the Marked.

His teeth were clenched together so tightly he was afraid they would break. Brackenleaf looked up to see that the sky had cleared. Sunhigh was quickly passing over as he made his way towards WindClan territory, across the bed of pebbles that stretched throughout RiverClan's territory. Sunningrocks loomed beside him as he passed the granite-colored boulders. The pungent odor of ThunderClan told him that a patrol had recently passed by.

Once the ginger warrior was away from his territory, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

_I've left everything behind_, he thought as he made his way across the moor. Hiding in shrubs would be pointless, as they were scattered across the land. Instead he used his powers to kick up clouds of dust around him. The dust made his eyes burn, but at least they concealed him.

His whiskers trembled as he approached the Thunderpath that led to the barn. It wasn't just the voice that had led him there. Another unusual feeling had quelled within his stomach when he caught the scent of an approaching WindClan patrol. He knew that the WindClan cats were two warriors short. Lightpaw—now Light_pool_, according to her Clanmates, had gone missing several days ago. He knew it wasn't just a coincidence that he was following their scent.

_It's all coming together_, he realized. _If I'm right, Rainpaw and Blossomfur should be there as well. And maybe Coalpaw_.

Brackenleaf shook off the dust that had clung to his pelt. His green eyes were narrowed as he waited for silence to follow as monsters roared by. If he made one mistake now, it could cost him his life. Brackenleaf waited patiently, his haunches bunched together. Once a moment of silence followed the steady thrum of monsters, he pounced ahead. Moons seemed to pass before his paws touched the grass that grew on the other side. Disgust made his belly churn when he realized that the grass was sticky from the monster's pungent stench.

Twolegplace quickly loomed ahead as he padded across the gravel that stretched before him. The barn was nearby where the others would have fled. Meadowstar wouldn't be caught dead hanging around a bunch of kittypets. Brackenleaf knew that eventually she would send scouts to look for the Marked, but for now they were safe. He only hoped and prayed that the Clans wouldn't be destroyed by the battles that would soon approach. If that happened, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? The ending was a bit suckish, in my opinion, but it was the best I could think of. Hopefully the next chapter will come out soon. I want this to be done by the summer (we might be going on a month-long trip across the U.S., so that should be exciting. Please remember to review, I really do appreciate them!<strong>


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**AN: Wow, this was a fast update, and a fairly long chapter. I'm getting in the groove of writing longer chapters, yay! Anyways, my first exam is coming up in a week, but before I do that, I'll be posting the prologue for Frostbite. This story will be exciting, to say the least. Thanks Snowstep (first time reviewer, you get a Rabbitclaw plushie!) and XxBlazestormxX for reviewing! Hope I get some more soon...anyways, here's the final chapter for now. After this I'll be working on Frostbite, one chapter for both stories will come out once a week if all goes according to plan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Rabbitclaw felt as though he was floating. Clouds drifted past as he padded through the forest. His whiskers quivered as he detected the warm scent of life within the forest. Hidden in the undergrowth would be the prey that he was after.

His skills as a hunter had been suppressed by the nightmares he often received during the night. When he wasn't dreaming about the death of Blackfall, his dreams were a bit more intense. Visions of cats dying because of his powers filled his mind. He was horrified that it really would happen. When he told Mapleflower about it she would shrug him off and say that it was nothing but a dream. She also warned him that if he continued talking about it, she would tell Cedarstar what really happened.

The light brown tabby's fur had stood on end when she told him that. Mapleflower was becoming worse with each passing day. She would spend her time with him, making sure that he was keeping his mouth shut during border patrols or hunting missions. Morningsong had noticed their time together, and her lips were twisted in disgust.

_I can't blame her_, Rabbitclaw thought as his pelt brushed against the ferns. _If I could, I would use my powers to speed away from her_. His cotton-white tail flicked from side to side in irritation.

"I can smell mice hiding in the roots of that oak," Gingerheart meowed as she joined him. Mapleflower was with them as well, of course. Her golden brown tabby fur remained unruffled as she looked around for signs of intruders. "There might be a nest of babies in those roots," the ginger she-cat added in an almost wistful tone.

Baby mice were a delicacy in SkyClan. Rabbitclaw preferred older mice. He couldn't stand watching defenseless creatures as they were killed. After what had happened between himself and Blackfall, his attitude had changed dramatically.

"Maybe there's something better over there," he murmured. His tail pointed towards a thorn bush.

Gingerheart gave him a look that suggested he'd gone mad. "I prefer not getting my fur covered in thorns," she grunted before stepping lightly towards the roots. Her gaze brightened when she peered between them. Rabbitclaw looked away as he heard the sound of bones crunching between teeth. A shudder coursed down his spine as he imagined what the baby mice would be thinking. Once the task was finished, the ginger she-cat returned to his side. "There, enough to feed the queens and elders," she meowed confidently.

"Good, let's get back to camp before nightfall," Mapleflower hissed.

The three of them returned with plenty of fresh-kill in their jaws. Despite his current condition, Rabbitclaw managed to take down a thrush and a vole. He knew that he should feel proud of his kill, but his head was lowered submissively as he dropped the fresh-kill in the pile.

"Say another word and I'll tell them what you did," Mapleflower snarled as she noticed his submissive look. Rabbitclaw's ears flattened as she padded away, joining her sister under an alder tree.

The young warrior turned away as more cats began to notice that something was bothering him. What hurt the most was when he spotted Irispaw sharing tongues with her littermate. Normally Irispaw would have sympathized with him. Now she was too focused in her training to be bothered with a warrior.

A sigh threatened to escape Rabbitclaw's lungs as he picked a sparrow from the fresh-kill pile. All of the patrolling in the world would never make him feel different. He knew that only time would heal what had happened. Even reminding himself that he was Marked wouldn't change a thing now. His head jerked up when he saw Hollyfrost watching him from the medicine cat's den. The black she-cat's blue eyes were narrowed as she flicked her tail for him to join her.

With a glance over his shoulder, Rabbitclaw dropped the sparrow and approached her. The medicine cat's den was under the roots of a willow tree. Brambles had been laced between the roots for protection. The only way to get in was through the entrance, unless a warrior was tough enough to sustain injuries from the thorns of bramble bushes. Almost immediately the scent of herbs struck Rabbitclaw's lungs as he opened his mouth to speak. Hollyfrost waved her tail for silence. She looked around before slipping through the narrow entrance.

Rabbitclaw quickly followed, ignoring the thorns that pierced through his fur. He noticed that Bramblekit was there, sorting through leaves that held an indescribable scent. The dark brown kit looked up when he realized he had company.

"Thank you Bramblekit for your help," Hollyfrost meowed as she approached the little tom. "I need to have a word with our Marked. Why don't you go back to Smokecloud." The tiny kit gave a nod and scampered away, casting curious looks at Rabbitclaw along the way. Once they were alone, Rabbitclaw settled near the entrance. "I've noticed that you were looking…troubled, lately," Hollyfrost said as she sniffed at the leaves Bramblekit had been sorting.

"I have a lot on my mind," Rabbitclaw replied.

Hollyfrost suddenly looked up from her careful observations. "Does this have anything to do with Blackfall's death?"

Rabbitclaw winced as though she'd struck his throat. Her eyes widened when she realized she'd struck home.

"Blackfall…was my brother. Or half-brother, as some would call him," she murmured softly. "Not that I would approve of him. He was as cold-hearted as our mother, Nightflower. She fled the Clan with him after Cedarstar found out who the father was."

Surprise flared within Rabbitclaw as she relayed the story that no cat knew about. Hollyfrost held his gaze evenly. Now that he thought of it, she _did_ remind him of Nightflower. The cranky elder that attended Gatherings had the same angled features as Hollyfrost. The stripe around Hollyfrost's nose reminded Rabbitclaw of Nightflower as well.

"Why tell me this?" Rabbitclaw tilted his head to one side as he tried to piece it together.

"Because I'm grateful that you killed Blackfall." The words seemed stuck within Hollyfrost's throat. "He was a cold-hearted warrior, and he deserved to die. He killed Sharpfang. I will never forgive him for siding with Meadowstar."

Silence suddenly filled the den as Rabbitclaw tried to take this in. Hollyfrost was grateful. He knew that other cats would be, if they felt the same about Blackfall. The dark warrior would have made a terrible leader for ThunderClan. He wondered if Nightflower felt the same way. The black-furred elder would have probably been furious that her son was killed by her former Clanmate.

"I also…I also needed to tell you this for another reason," Hollyfrost mewed after catching her breath. "The Marked are coming together, gathering for what seems like a war. A war between the Clans and the Marked will not end well. The Marked will win."

A shudder coursed down Rabbitclaw's spine. He would be okay than, if the Marked won the battle. The Marked could live on in their everyday lives. Yet something told him that this was not the reason he felt so terrified. He knew that StarClan would never forgive the Marked if they destroyed the Clans.

"How is the battle supposed to be stopped?" His question seemed to make Hollyfrost flinch.

"I…I don't think it can be stopped," Hollyfrost replied. "I think it's meant to happen. It's StarClan's way of seeing whether or not the Marked are worth keeping."

"But StarClan isn't the reason we're here!" Rabbitclaw protested.

"I know that." Hollyfrost looked down at her paws.

"Can't we do anything? I mean, use our powers to stop Meadowstar from…you know."

"Even if Meadowstar was killed, I think there are others who would follow her," Hollyfrost retorted. "It's time we decided what the fate of the Marked would be."

Rabbitclaw glared at the herbs that rested behind Hollyfrost. He knew that she was right. There would always be those who challenged the Marked. Even if Meadowstar was gone. She was just better at making them look bad than others.

"I suppose joining them is my only option," Rabbitclaw murmured as he rose to his paws.

"But—" Hollyfrost's protest was cut short when he glared at her.

"If what you say is true, than the other Marked, my _friends_, will need my help. It's time I took fate in my own paws, rather than allowing cats like Mapleflower to control me," he snarled.

Shock swept over Hollyfrost's gaze. "Mapleflower…is nothing but a mousebrained fool," she whimpered. "You can't leave just because of her!"

"I have to. It's for the good of the Clan." Without waiting for Hollyfrost's reply, he spun around and exited the medicine cat's den. He could almost imagine that Hollyfrost's jaw was gaped open in disbelief. Most cats would be staring at him in disbelief if he told them where he was going.

_This really is for the good of the Clan_, he told himself as he padded through the camp's entrance. No cat questioned him. Even Mapleflower was too busy exchanging news with her sister to be bothered with what Rabbitclaw was up to. A smirk fell upon his face when he realized that he was suddenly free.

He ignored the fact that he was leaving behind everything just to follow cats who would destroy what he cared about the most. His Clanmates could take care of themselves, for all he cared. They didn't seem bothered by the fact that he was leaving. Only Hollyfrost had cared, and that was because he'd helped free her from Blackfall's tyranny.

The forest was already silent, aside from crickets chirping as evening fell upon the forest. The light brown tabby turned around when he heard a twig snapping from behind. Surprise made his eyes widen when he saw a dark figure standing in front of him. Pale blue eyes met his gaze.

"I…I heard what happened between you and Hollyfrost," Irispaw murmured as she stepped into the moonlight.

"Go back to the Clan," Rabbitclaw hissed.

"No." Irispaw held his gaze firmly. "I…I really care about you," she mewed. "I can't just watch as you leave me behind."

Rabbitclaw stared at her in disbelief. "Irispaw, you have a life ahead of you. Mine was altered when I…killed Blackfall. I need to join the other Marked."

The black she-cat tilted her head to one side. "I've already made my choice," she replied. "I'm going with you no matter what, even if it means leaving behind everything I love."

Her words managed to make Rabbitclaw recoil. He knew that she'd just said what he was thinking. If they left now, he would never forgive himself. Irispaw was only an apprentice. He wouldn't let her get involved in a battle between the Clans and the Marked.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Before Irispaw could reply he gathered the energy that was required for his power. Her gasp was the last thing he heard before he sped through the forest.

_I'm sorry_, he added in a silent plea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, the bit about Irispaw and Rabbitclaw was hard to write about. I was planning on having them get together, but than I realized how silly that would sound. And there was a bit of RabbitxHolly there too. Wonder if that would sound like an official pairing? Probably not...Oh well, please remember to review!<strong>


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**AN: Hooray another long chapter! This one has a bit more information about Blossomfur's powers too, since I got a little confused with them. The Marked can be born with two different powers depending on what abilities they yield. Rainstorm's Mark is that her eyes turn an aqua blue when she uses her power. Lightpool has light-colored fur, which is her Mark. Brackenleaf has a boulder-like shape on his front left pad, while Rabbitclaw has short rabbit-like fur. I never really did explain what their Marks were I suppose ^^ Maybe I'll make a separate chapter with a list and explain it there. Anyways, thanks to XxBlazestormxX for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

She was in a state of shock after everything that had happened. The warriors of StarClan had faded by the time Lightpool was finished speaking. Her whiskers trembled with anxiety as she watched cave walls take over once more. The moonstone stood before them as Lightpool rose to her paws. Lightpool held her gaze a few moments before looking away. The former WindClan warrior looked worried after what had happened between herself and the warriors of StarClan.

"Well, that was…interesting," Lightpool murmured.

"I-I'm a warrior now," she replied after raising her chin. "How is that possible without Meadowstar's word?"

"StarClan works in mysterious ways," Lightpool whispered. "Come on Rainstorm, we should get back before sunhigh."

Rainstorm swallowed hard as she heard her name. Somehow it was fitting, yet it also made her worry. What if she was not accepted by StarClan when she died? After all, it was her own ancestors who gave her her warrior name. Would she be rejected by StarClan?

Her tabby pelt remained ruffled as she followed Lightpool through the winding caves. She knew that she was worrying about nothing. Riverspirit had once told her that all cats were accepted by StarClan. Those with hearts that were pure of selfish intentions were accepted. She did nothing but help her Clan by saving Flowerpelt and her kits.

Soon sunlight greeted Rainstorm as she bumped into Lightpool's haunches. The creamy-brown warrior had come to a halt. She whirled around, facing Rainstorm with her hackles raised.

"ThunderClan warriors," she hissed. The WindClan she-cat suddenly ducked beneath a shrub. Rainstorm followed her posture, suddenly aware that they were both in danger. Though the Marked were allowed to visit the Moonstone, she knew that Meadowstar would just think they were violating the code. Horror began to creep through Rainstorm's pelt as she wondered what would happen to them. If Meadowstar did catch them would the ThunderClan leader have them executed? She knew what the outcome would be. Her powers were used for self defense and the defense of ThunderClan. If it came to saving her own life, she would do so by stopping Meadowstar.

To her surprise, a familiar scent wafted through the air. Rainstorm's eyes widened when she realized who the intruders were. She exchanged a startled look with Lightpool. Surely Lightpool would know who the strangers were? If it was Tigerpounce, he might try to kill his kits. The brown tabby had threatened to do so when Flowerpelt was still in ThunderClan. Rainstorm's claws scraped against the rocky ground. If it came to that she would kill Tigerpounce herself. No cat would survive trying to harm kits that were under her protection. Than she remembered how Tigerpounce had acted when she was in the nursery. Of course that had been moons ago. Now she was a warrior, and fully capable of knowing what Tigerpounce could do to her.

Her ears pricked forward when a pair of green eyes peered through the shrubs. Rainstorm nearly squeaked in surprise when she realized who the intruder was. How her mother had followed her scent was beyond her comprehension. Worry seeped it's way through her fur once more as she wondered what would happen. Would her mother see her as a threat? She knew that her mother was loyal to ThunderClan, but her mother also cared about her kits.

"Rainpaw, is that you?" Riverspirit's voice was filled with shock. Another set of pawsteps shuffled behind her, telling Rainstorm that she was not alone. A hiss formed deep within Rainstorm's throat. Her mother did not come alone after all. "Rainpaw calm down, it's me," Riverspirit added in a frantic whisper. "Tigerpounce only agreed because he wanted to see his kits." Rainstorm's lips curled in the beginnings of a snarl. She would never allow the traitor near his kits. "Please, just listen to me." Riverspirit was beginning to plead, something that Rainstorm had never heard.

She exchanged a look with Lightpool. The creamy brown warrior looked just as uneasy about giving themselves away. A shudder coursed down her spine as she wondered how they should handle the situation. If a battle broke out she could use her powers to freeze her opponents. She knew Lightpool was quick and silent on her paws, something that gave her hunting skills an edge. A sigh threatened to escape her lungs as she emerged from the shrub. Hope flared within her as she realized how much Riverspirit must have cared for her. The silver tabby was standing beside Tigerpounce. To Rainstorm's horror Tigerpounce looked worse than ever. Ribs stuck out where he would have normally looked healthy.

"What happened?" Rainstorm demanded when she realized just how far Meadowstar was going.

"Meadowstar threw Tigerpounce out when she discovered he was the father of Flowerpelt's kits," Riverspirit explained. "He's been living on the edge of our territory. SkyClan tried chasing him out, but I spotted him before anything could be done."

"But you rejected Flowerpelt's kits," Lightpool pointed out.

Tigerpounce flinched at the harshness in her voice. "I…I wasn't thinking clearly. My mind was a blur from the shock I felt."

"You threatened to kill them!" Rainstorm spat. "I'll never let you near them!"

The look he gave her was one that would have made her heart melt. She knew that Tigerpounce was a good warrior. His past was filled with grief and trauma, according to her mother. When Bearclaw, the Marked cat before Tigerpounce, was living, the dark warrior had killed Meadowstar's mother and blamed it on Tigerpounce. Bearclaw had been exiled shortly after the medicine cat discovered who the real culprit behind Sootstar's death was. Riverspirit had told Rainstorm that Bearclaw was the reason behind Meadowstar's hate towards the Marked.

_If I ever see Bearclaw in StarClan, I'll rip his throat out_, she thought as her claws continued scraping against the ground.

"I'm sorry," Tigerpounce whispered. "Truly I am."

"Look, I can't say anything against Meadowstar's rule," Riverspirit meowed impatiently. "All I know is that Tigerpounce needs a place to stay until he's well again. Once he feels better you can do what you want with him. Rainpaw, I'm sorry this has happened to you," she added when she looked at her daughter. "If I were the leader, I would have made you a warrior moons ago. But sadly Meadowstar is, and she is the one who orders us around. I cannot stay for much longer."

"But…I did receive my warrior name," Rainstorm snapped. Riverspirit's eyes widened in surprise. "Lightpool and I went to visit StarClan…to find answers to our problems. We met with _our_ own ancestors, and they gave me my warrior name. I'm now known as Rainstorm."

A look of joy suddenly replaced the anxiety in Riverspirit's gaze. She stepped forward and brushed her muzzle against Rainstorm's forehead. "My dearest daughter, I am thankful for that," she murmured soft enough for only them to hear. "If I could I would remain with you. I am tired of what Meadowstar has turned ThunderClan into. But…I have promised to follow the warrior code. I will promise not to hurt you. Even if it means turning against my leader."

Rainstorm felt her throat tighten with grief. She swallowed hard and gave her mother's shoulder a grateful lick. "I promise to protect the Marked," she whispered. "Nothing will stand in my way. Not even Meadowstar."

The ThunderClan warrior, true to her nature, slipped away before the others could say goodbye. Rainstorm waved her tail before joining Lightpool and Tigerpounce. Lightpool was keeping a wary gaze on her rival. Tigerpounce would make a formidable foe if he turned on them, even if he was half-starving. Rainstorm raised her muzzle and padded forward.

"So, shall we return?" she asked.

"Are you sure it's safe to bring him?" Lightpool countered.

"I think Blossomfur should be able to tell," she replied. "She has the power to tell whether or not one is lying, right?"

"Well, Blossomfur has quite a few abilities," Lightpool murmured. She sounded embarrassed when she spoke of her former mentor. "I'm not entirely sure which powers are which."

Rainstorm's tail lashed in annoyance. She knew that Lightpool regretted saving Blossomfur from the terrible fate that would have ended Flowerpelt's kits. The older WindClan Mark had made a mistake by fooling around with Twigclaw. Even Coalfire had sounded surprised when he spoke of what had happened at the border.

Ferns brushed past Rainstorm's belly as she sauntered across the stone. Sunhigh would pass by if they didn't return. To her surprise Coalfire had agreed to keep watch over Flowerpelt's kits while they were gone. The ShadowClan warrior had changed since she'd stopped him from killing Mistpaw. Maybe Rainstorm's rescue had done more good in Coalfire than bad. She could only hope that was true.

Lightpool was quick to follow Rainstorm as she led the way back to the barn. The loner that occupied the barn would not be pleased with more cats joining him.

_Of course we can always chase him out if we have to_, Rainstorm reminded herself. Loners were easy to deal with. They didn't have fighting skills that outmatched warriors who were trained to fight. Kittypets sometimes knew how to fight, and rogues were far more difficult to deal with.

The three cats returned to the barn without much trouble. To Rainstorm's relief Tigerpounce had remained silent throughout their journey back. The brown tabby seemed worried as he looked around the farm that was maintained by Twolegs. Rainstorm rolled her eyes, remembering that the Twolegs rarely visited the barn. When they did the loner had told his visitors to hide in the golden-grass called hay. A dog barked in the distance, causing Tigerpounce to jump in surprise. A purr of amusement threatened to escape from Rainstorm's throat. Tigerpounce was behaving like a kit that had just emerged from the nursery. Even Flowerpelt's kits had reacted better than their father.

Once the three of them made their way towards the entrance, a yowl of alarm sounded. Rainstorm fought back a sigh as she saw Blossomfur dive for the hay. The pale gray she-cat was still skittish around the other Marked. She exchanged a look with Lightpool before padding through the entrance. Coalfire was standing guard, his fur ruffled as he caught their scent.

"Looks like Brackenleaf was right," Coalfire huffed when he recognized Tigerpounce.

Surprise flared within Rainstorm. "Brackenleaf?" The Marked of RiverClan was here as well.

"He came just after you guys left," Coalfire explained. "Said he needed to leave because of his father's kits." Rainstorm glanced at her companions. She was still confused as to what Coalfire had meant when he said Brackenleaf was right. "Oh, I guess I should explain what he meant. He said the Marked are coming together for one final battle," Coalfire finished.

Without another word he whisked away into the barn. Rainstorm's fur ruffled up as she followed him. Lightpool was quick to join her, followed quickly but uncertainly by Tigerpounce.

Once they were inside, a feeling of warmth trickled through Rainstorm. It reminded her of the days she'd spent in the nursery when she saw Flowerpelt's kits play-chasing one another. Both kits reminded her of the time she spent practicing her moves on her brothers. Life had changed drastically for her when she discovered she was Marked. Crouchfoot and Bluestripe had avoided her since she was treated differently. That had been part of Meadowstar's plan. The ThunderClan leader had tried to cast her out from the day she was born.

Flowerpelt's eyes flashed with worry when she realized who was standing behind Rainstorm. The creamy-gray she-cat's lips twisted in a defensive snarl as she herded her kits into the hay. Tigerpounce's ears flattened in a submissive to show he was no threat.

"Why is _he_ here?" Flowerpelt demanded coldly.

"I…I have come to ask for forgiveness," Tigerpounce rasped. "I am…truly sorry, for everything."

"He speaks the truth." All three of them whirled around to see Blossomfur standing behind them. The pale gray she-cat looked troubled. "I have the power to tell whether one is lying or not," she added in a softer voice.

The ThunderClan queen seemed to contemplate Blossomfur's word. After a few heartbeats of silence she gave the faintest nod. Blossomfur looked relieved when she saw the fight had been stopped.

"Really, I wasn't thinking properly," Tigerpounce explained when he felt more relaxed. "I was worried about what Meadowstar would do to me. I didn't think about what would happen to the kits."

"You should have thought of that before attacking me," Flowerpelt hissed.

Rainstorm decided to leave them to their own accord. She knew that Flowerpelt would settle things between them one way or another. If it came to a fight she could break it apart with her powers. She was more interested in the powers that Blossomfur seemed to have. Out of all the Marked Blossomfur seemed to have the most powers.

The pale gray she-cat was feasting on a plump mouse she'd caught before interfering with Tigerpounce and Flowerpelt. She looked up when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Lying isn't something I enjoy," Blossomfur murmured after cleaning the blood from her chest. "I only have one power, and that is to control the minds of enemies around me. Because of that I can tell whether one is Marked or not."

Rainstorm stared at Blossomfur in shock. "So…that's how you became…" She didn't finish when Blossomfur nodded.

"I know it was stupid of me to risk my life," Blossomfur admitted. "I should never have taken advantage of Twigclaw. I just…I wanted my memory to live on before I joined our ancestors."

"You will always be remembered for the _good_ things you did," Rainstorm whispered. "The Marked will never be forgotten."

Blossomfur held her gaze. "Will we?" she asked. "I doubt Meadowstar will allow our memories to live on in her warriors. And what of the others when this war comes? Surely they too will have forgotten us for all the terrible things we have done."

A shudder coursed down Rainstorm's spine. She knew that Blossomfur was right. Everything they were fighting for was for nothing. Meadowstar would take away the memory of the Marked. The other leaders would quickly follow Meadowstar's way. She knew that in time, the Marked would be nothing more than a nursery tale told to brave little kits.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think instead of forty to forty-five there will be thirty chapters in this story. Most of that is because I'm not sure how long it would be dragged out. It would get boring if I kept detailing their lives in the barn for the next ten to twenty chapters. So I will just rewrite the outline I have saved before this is finished :) Anyways, please remember to review!<strong>


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**AN: Yay for a new chapter! I'm long overdue for this one. This one is a bit shorter than the others, but I've compiled a list of the important characters and their powers. The list is at the bottom, and the characters are unorganized, so I apologize for that. New chapter should come out sometime next week. Oh, and thanks everyone for your reviews :) It's nice to see so many new reviewers, hope you guys stick to reading :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Horror struck through Coalfire as he felt the blood of Mistpaw course between his claws. He knew that killing a Clanmate was against the warrior code. Mistpaw had it coming—her careless taunts had cost her dearly. But Coalfire was also aware of what could happen to him. The decision he'd made was a terrible one, and he would regret it for the rest of his life.

Short, ragged gasps escaped from Coalfire's lungs when he woke with a start. His claws had been scraping against the ground, tearing at the golden grass called hay. When he realized that it was a nightmare haunting his dreams once more, the shuddering gasps calmed. The smoke that had filled his lungs sent thrills of terror through him. He knew what his powers were capable of. Without the help of Rainstorm, he would have burned the entire forest.

Once he was fully awake he rose to his paws. Sleep was something that had evaded him for the past few days. Every night he would receive terrible nightmares of watching his Clanmates die in a fire. Their charred bodies littered the forest floor. An image of his fangs bared in defiance coursed through his mind. He knew that he was willing to kill Mistpaw for revenge. But Rainstorm had stopped him in time. Another shudder coursed down his spine as he tried to calm his nerves.

The ginger warrior looked around as he recognized Rainstorm's pelt among the hay. She was curled up beside Lightpool, the WindClan Marked. The gray-blue tabby's pelt rose and fell with each breath she took. For a moment Coalfire pondered why she'd stopped him from killing Mistpaw. Her gentle nature wasn't something that came often. Yet she'd stopped him using her powers and words of comfort without causing the harm that his own powers would have started.

Coalfire blinked and yawned, arching out his back in a much-needed stretch. His lack of sleep was beginning to get the better of him. If he didn't get a good night's sleep soon, his hunting skills would diminish in days.

His eyes widened when he saw a new shape sifting among the hay. Without a second thought the former ShadowClan warrior stalked forward, eyes narrowed and pelt bristling. The scent was unfamiliar, but he had an idea as to who the intruder was. Once the ginger-shaped head looked up to see who was approaching, Coalfire bared his teeth.

"What are you doing here, fish-eater?" he demanded when he recognized Brackenleaf's pale green eyes. They were a lighter color compared to his own, but they held the same determination that Coalfire often felt.

"I was looking for the others," Brackenleaf replied. He sounded out of breath when his shoulders bunched together. "I had a feeling you would be here, but I never thought _you_ of all cats would turn your back on ShadowClan." His tone didn't sound like a threat to Coalfire, but it stung.

_I've turned my back on my Clanmates_, he thought. _Mistpaw could be dead by now, if it wasn't for Rainstorm_.

It took him a few heartbeats to realize that Brackenleaf wasn't alone. Another tabby-striped pelt was crouched beside Brackenleaf. A pair of amber eyes gleamed with frustration when they locked gazes with Coalfire. Coalfire's lip curled in disbelief.

"Another intruder?" he hissed.

"I found Rabbitclaw by the border," Brackenleaf murmured. "He wanted to join me."

"It's a good thing I did too. Didn't expect to see a ShadowClan cat here," Rabbitclaw spat.

Coalfire's fur stood on end at the insult. Brackenleaf shot Rabbitclaw a warning look, but by than it was too late. Without a second thought Coalfire lunged. His claws were unsheathed as they scored across Rabbitclaw's chest. The tabby screeched in surprise at the sudden attack.

"Still think I'm a worthless ShadowClan cat?" Coalfire snarled as he raked his claws across Rabbitclaw's face. This time he held his powers back. He knew that using them now would result in disaster.

Claws gripped his tail after he saw the look of terror in Rabbitclaw's eyes. The ginger warrior made another attempt at striking near Rabbitclaw's vulnerable chest when he felt something sharp stab at his shoulders. He winced at the pain and skidded to a halt, releasing his grip on Rabbitclaw.

"Are you mousebrained?" Rainstorm's cry both of them recoil. "Stop fighting, this is just what Meadowstar would want!"

"This is what any cat who hates the Marked would want." Blossomfur's mew broke the fight. Coalfire felt an icy coldness grip his heart as he was shoved away from Rabbitclaw. He had no control of his movement. He could see Blossomfur's eyes glowing with faint light as she eyed the two opponents. "Enough fighting."

"I'm sorry we startled you," Brackenleaf meowed when he was surrounded by the group. Tigerpounce was the only cat who refused to join them. Coalfire suspected that he was busy spending time with his mate and kits.

"We're finally together," Lightpool murmured as she approached the group. "As it should be." Her yellow eyes gleamed as she looked at Coalfire. He knew what she was thinking. She was aware of the fight that had happened.

"Now what do we do?" Rainstorm settled down on a patch of hay, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws.

_I wonder what will happen if it comes to a war_, Coalfire thought with a lash of his tail. Blossomfur had said to the three first arrivals that a war was fast-approaching. The pale gray she-cat was usually right about everything she said.

"I suppose waiting is a good thing," Lightpool replied. "That's about all we can do."

"We need to practice using our powers," Brackenleaf added. "I barely know how to use mine."

"Using our powers could draw unwanted attention," Blossomfur sniffed. Her plump belly swayed as she rose to her paws. "If you plan on practicing, be sure to stay far away from Twolegplace and the forest."

Coalfire's claws scraped against the ground as he watched Rabbitclaw sit beside Brackenleaf. The fresh wounds around his neck was the only evidence of the fight fought between them. The ginger warrior fought back a snort of amusement. Rabbitclaw was nothing more than a coward. He acted like his name-sake—ready to jump into battle but also ready to flee when the situation grew dangerous. Coalfire knew that he would have won the fight.

The group scattered after trying to discuss matters on their powers. For now they would rest until something was settled between the seven of them. Blossomfur and Tigerpounce already knew how to use their powers. For them training wasn't necessary. Coalfire could also use his powers to their fullest, but he was also aware of letting them get out of hand.

Blossomfur's tail brushed against Coalfire's shoulder, making him jump in surprise. The ginger warrior narrowed his eyes when she held his gaze.

"A word of caution, to the unwise," she murmured. "Learn to control your anger. Through anger your powers grow stronger, and out of control."

"I won't let my anger get the better of me again," Coalfire promised in a whisper. "I already almost killed Mistpaw…I could do so much damage to the forest if I'm not careful."

The pale gray she-cat nodded in understanding. "Does he…did he ever speak of me?"

Coalfire knew she was talking about Twigclaw. He looked down at his paws. Twigclaw was rarely the type of cat who spoke of his feelings. The only time Coalfire had ever seen emotion within his mentor was at the border, when Blossomfur told them everything.

"He spoke of you once, before I left," Coalfire replied. "He wanted me to tell you that…he's sorry he didn't know."

"I have no regrets about what I did," Blossomfur whispered. She raised her chin, showing the pride she felt. "But I do regret that these kits will not know who their father is."

"They may not see it through the following moons." Coalfire winced when he said the words. Part of him knew he was right. The Marked were not in good standing with the Clans. Something terrible was going to happen that would make the Marked disappear all together.

* * *

><p><strong>LIST OF THE MARKED AND THEIR POWERS:<strong>

**NAME: Coalfire**

**POWER: Control and create fire at will**

**MARK: Has a burnt mark on his front-left paw**

**NAME: Rainstorm**

**POWER: Can create rain and control water at will**

**MARK: Her eyes turn blue when she uses her power**

**NAME: Lightpool**

**POWER: Has the ability to move without being heard**

**MARK: Her pelt becomes almost invisible when she uses her power**

**NAME: Brackenleaf**

**POWER: Can move objects with his mind**

**MARK: Has a boulder-shaped mark near his back legs**

**NAME: Rabbitclaw**

**POWER: Can move at any speed he wishes**

**MARK: One paw is slightly larger than the other; this paw has the spot of a cheetah on it's pad**

**AN: Few, that was a long list. But I have it finished, and I'm glad I do. This chapter was shorter (and harder to write) than the others. By comparison I usually write two thousand words a chapter, three thousand is the longest I've ever written. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer, and not as boring.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**AN: I would have updated yesterday but FF wasn't working for me. I couldn't log in or use the addblocker, again! But at least now I managed to get this chapter finished. I realized that it was supposed to be a Lightpool chapter, but I made this into Brackenleaf's point of view. Lightpool will be up next. Anyways, thanks to WildCroconaw, arrowhead154, Rabbitdash of Dusk Clan and XxBlazestormxX for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

A day had passed since Brackenleaf came to the barn with Rabbitclaw. The SkyClan warrior had been quiet about why he decided to join the other Marked. Brackenleaf knew that something was bothering him. He could tell from the way Rabbitclaw paced and glanced over his shoulder that he'd done something terrible. Rabbitclaw flinched whenever Rainstorm spoke to him. The tabby had never questioned Rabbitclaw, but he could tell that she knew what Rabbitclaw was up to.

The Marked had been discussing what to do about Meadowstar's ruling for the past few days. Brackenleaf had only just been filled in that their ancestors could do nothing to help them. Horror had crawled along his spine when he realized that the Marked were helpless against what Meadowstar would do.

_Using our powers against the Clans will only make them realize that we should not exist_, Brackenleaf thought. He knew that was what Meadowstar would look for. The ThunderClan leader was craftier than he'd originally thought. Meadowstar was waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

His claws began scraping against the ground as he padded after Coalfire. The ShadowClan warrior had agreed that honing their skills was the only thing they could do at the moment. He was half-surprised to hear Coalfire's reply. The ginger tom was a bit less aggressive than he'd been during the previous moons. The loner that lived in the barn had slipped away during the night, but not before revealing that the nest the Twolegs used was empty. That gave all of the Marked a chance to use their powers without being caught.

"We can focus our attention on trees and boulders," Brackenleaf meowed as he led the way across open territory. He was unused to this kind of undergrowth. Long grass grew on either side of his body. The ground underpaw was dry from lack of rain.

"Why should you be giving orders?" Coalfire demanded.

"Because no one voted on who should lead," Brackenleaf snapped.

Almost immediately he regretted his choice in words. Coalfire whipped around, green eyes blazing with outrage. "Do you really think that I'll allow some _fish-eater_ to lead me?" he snarled venomously.

"Calm down mousebrain, do you want the Clans to know we're out here?" Rainstorm's irritated mew broke the tension that was building between them.

Coalfire's fur flattened as the tabby approached them. Embarrassment suddenly washed over Brackenleaf. He should have been able to stop the fight that was beginning. Instead he was allowing his tension to get the better of him. He looked down at his paws as Rainstorm instructed them on what to do. Splitting up seemed like an obvious choice for the moment. Coalfire was the type who preferred working alone. The ShadowClan warrior's temper often got the better of him. Brackenleaf preferred working with others of his kind. Perhaps if he was lucky, Rainstorm would agree to help him out.

The group of three quickly dispersed in their own training circles. Rainstorm had approached what appeared to be a small clearing in a field of grass. Brackenleaf decided that now was not the time to join her. She was in a fighting mood. If he made the tiniest mistake, she might use her powers against him like Coalfire had almost done.

Brackenleaf glanced around, hoping to see signs of what appeared to be boulders and rodents that he could lift. Using his powers was not something that he'd perfected. He knew that focusing his attention on one object would be difficult during a battle. Practicing his focus was the best alternative to something that could benefit the Marked. His attention snapped for just a moment when he saw smoke coming from the field ahead. Coalfire's powers were being used. He hoped the ShadowClan warrior was controlling the flames. The last thing he wanted was to see their home destroyed by their own powers.

The RiverClan cat's mind focused on a small pebble that loomed ahead. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Rainstorm using her powers to soak a branch. The tree quivered for a heartbeat until it froze in place. He shook his head when he realized that his mind had wandered once more. Frustration swelled within his chest as he continued staring at the pebble. It had been easier in his own Clan because he was so frustrated with what was happening around him. Now that he had a reason to fight back, he couldn't seem to get what he wanted out of them. Suddenly the pebble began to wobble as he thought of it. His eyes widened in surprise when it began to float in mid-air.

_I've got it_, he thought as he watched the pebble cautiously._ I need to tell myself which object is right; the pebble is only the beginning_.

A sense of joy suddenly flowed through Brackenleaf as he turned his attention towards a larger object. The branch that Rainstorm had been using as practice suddenly began to quiver slightly. Rainstorm's eyes widened in disbelief when the branch began to lift from the ground. He continued focusing on the branch while looking towards the right, where no cat stood in the way. Once his attention snapped, the branch was flung across the field.

"That was great!" Rainstorm purred once she saw what had happened. "You have the power to make things levitate," she added in a softer voice.

"Yeah," Brackenleaf replied. Again he felt embarrassment wash over him at her praise. It reminded him of the times his mother would spend praising him after perfecting the hunter's crouch. "I knew that it had something to do with that when I was still with my Clan. I just needed time to focus on training."

"I heard you were going to use your powers to take back sunningrocks," Rainstorm murmured. Her amber eyes gleamed as she held his gaze.

"I…part of it was true…" Brackenleaf knew he sounded embarrassed. Heck, he probably sounded ridiculous in front of the ThunderClan she-cat. "Creekstar stopped me from doing what needed to be done."

"Sunningrocks once belonged to RiverClan," Rainstorm mused. "I suppose in a way…you have a right to question who they belong to. When the river changed course all those seasons ago we swarmed over it the following day. At least that's what my mother told me."

Brackenleaf was surprised that she showed no anger. If it were up to him he would have flayed any cat for threatening his Clanmates. He supposed Rainstorm's gentle nature had come from her mother. According to his own Clanmates Riverspirit was well liked in all of the Clans, except for ShadowClan of course.

"Well, I suppose we should get back before Coalfire burns the place down," he meowed after noticing the smoke rising in the air.

A purr rose in Rainstorm's throat as she followed him towards the source of the smoke.

Coalfire's fur looked as though it was alight with flames. The ShadowClan warrior's eyes narrowed when he spotted Rainstorm standing beside Brackenleaf. Brackenleaf stiffened when he realized that it could appear as though something had happened between himself and Rainstorm. His paws shuffled in embarrassment once more as he looked down at his paws.

"Having fun?" Rainstorm's questioning mew broke the awkward silence.

"What are you two doing together?" Coalfire answered her question with another question.

"Just chatting," Brackenleaf replied with a shrug. "We were discussing how to control that fowl temper of yours."

Within a heartbeat Coalfire's fur began smoking with outrage. Brackenleaf smothered a bark of laughter when he saw that he was getting under Coalfire's pelt. The ginger warrior was always easy to anger. He knew that from the beginning.

"Calm down mousebrain," Rainstorm hissed. "Don't make me freeze your tail off."

It took Brackenleaf a few heartbeats to realize that she meant what she said. Coalfire flinched from her harsh words.

"We should get back before it gets too late," Brackenleaf sighed with a shake of his head.

Coalfire's lip curled in annoyance as Brackenleaf led the way. The ShadowClan warrior had become less irritable since spending time away from his Clan. Had it been any other day Brackenleaf was sure something bad would have happened between them. This time Coalfire held his temper down while padding alongside his companions.

The sun was beginning to set by the time they returned to the barn. Brackenleaf's tail lashed from side to side as he tried not to imagine what would happen during the war. Blossomfur had mentioned that a war would take place within the next few moons. The pale gray she-cat had been right about things before. This time was no different.

His whiskers trembled with anxiety when he picked up unfamiliar scents in the air. He exchanged a worried look with Rainstorm. Her expression told him that she knew who the intruders were. The tabby's hackles had begun to rise as they approached the barn. A screech sounded from within the barn, sending a thrill of fear and realization through Brackenleaf.

Anger pierced through Brackenleaf's heart as he bounded after his companions. The screeches grew louder as they neared the entrance. Brackenleaf peered around the corner to see that Flowerpelt was struggling to free herself from the grip of a golden brown tabby. The tabby was a formidable foe. His amber eyes were narrowed with anger as he kept control of Flowerpelt's cries.

"Let her go!" Rainstorm's yowl raked the air as she sent beads of moisture through it. The golden brown warrior yelped in surprise from the sudden icy cold the began to cling to his fur. "She did nothing to you."

"She allowed her kits to be born," the tabby snarled. "That in itself is enough for a punishment."

Brackenleaf spotted Rabbitclaw battering at the belly of a dark gray tom, whose pelt looked as though claws had torn through it. Lightpool and Tigerpounce were fighting side-by-side against a larger dark brown tabby.

"Waspfang, has Meadowstar's lies brainwashed you?" Rainstorm lowered her gaze when she spoke to the older cat.

"Actually my lies are not just that." The battle seemed to freeze when the ThunderClan leader spoke. Brackenleaf's heart skipped a beat when he saw her for the first time without darkness shrouding her pelt. Meadowstar was different from what he'd expected. Her lean body suggested that she was not eating a regular meal like her Clanmates. A scar was easily visible across her neck. "I have come to gather what is rightfully mine."

"These kits are not Marked!" Blossomfur snapped. Brackenleaf flinched when he saw her appear out of nowhere. "I have seen for myself that they hold no powers."

"Than they would be welcomed in my Clan," Meadowstar crowed. "After all, those who are not Marked have more potential to becoming what they dream of."

A growl rose in Brackenleaf's throat. He knew she was lying. She would kill them the moment they were taken to camp. Her words were as smooth as silk as she looked around the barn. Her gaze finally rested upon Flowerpelt, who seemed to contemplate on what she had said.

"I…maybe it would be good for them to grow up in their Clan," the queen murmured.

"Yes, take them to their doom," Blossomfur sneered. "I'm sure that's just what your great leader would want." Her eyes focused on Meadowstar, whose fur remained calm despite the situation she was in.

Flowerpelt seemed to cringe at her words. "No…Meadowstar is right," she whispered. "My kits would be safer in ThunderClan."

"There's my good queen," Meadowstar purred.

"Enough!" Blossomfur's snarl made every cat watch her curiously. "Flowerpelt, you will not allow your kits to die."

Brackenleaf watched in disbelief as Flowerpelt's eyes grew misty. Blossomfur's had not changed, but he could tell that she was more focused on controlling the creamy gray she-cat. Moons seemed to pass before anything happened. Flowerpelt seemed to struggle with her inner actions as she turned towards Blossomfur. Meadowstar's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she saw what was happening.

"You have just sealed their fate. Those kits will die along with the rest of the Marked." Without another word Meadowstar turned and fled from the barn. Her Clanmates exchanged startled looks before following their leader.

"We have to leave," Lightpool murmured after licking a wound near her belly.

"Yes, leaving is the only option at this point," Blossomfur agreed. "Meadowstar has found where we are hiding. Though I have to wonder how she found out so quickly." Her gaze flashed towards Tigerpounce, whose ears flattened in disapproval.

"I said nothing about leaving when I left with Riverspirit," he protested.

"Yes, but Meadowstar could have followed your scents," Coalfire spat. "Or worse, Riverspirit could have told her where you were headed."

Rainstorm's hackles rose at his retort. For a moment Brackenleaf was afraid they would fight again. "My mother would _never_ go as low to giving me away," she snapped.

"Oh really? She didn't seem to mind it when you left her," Coalfire pointed out.

"Shut up!" Rainstorm's screech made every cat in the barn jump.

"Enough." Brackenleaf felt a rush of relief when the pale gray tabby spoke up. "Fighting will get us nowhere. We must work together if we are to survive the trials that are set before us."

"Blossomfur is right," Lightpool whispered. "We must leave before Meadowstar brings reinforcements."

An agreement had been made after her words were spoken. The Marked knew what had to be done. Leaving was their only option, for the moment. Until they were stronger the Clans would have to survive without them. Brackenleaf looked down at his paws, suddenly aware that they were leaving everything behind.

_For the good of the Clans, and the Marked_, he decided silently. Leaving behind his home and everything he knew would be the hardest thing he'd ever done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was listening to Celestial Fantasy (Awesome music, the composer is Gerard Schawrz), and that was my inspiration ^^ Favorite part is And God Created the Whale. Anyways, I've started working on a Spyro FF. It will probably be updated once or twice a month since I'm still working on this and Frostbite. If it gets popular enough I might write the other FF I was planning. Any who, please remember to review :D They make me update faster!<strong>


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**AN: 'bout time I updated. Sorry for the major delay, I've been busy studying and playing Zoo Tycoon ^^" But here's chapter nineteen. Not sure when Frostbite will be updated, but it should be soon. Thanks everyone for your reviews, hopefully I'll get more!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Rabbitclaw's paws dragged across the stony ground as he helped carry Flowerpelt's kit. He could feel the heat of the sun warm his pelt, but it brought no sense of relief. Instead he felt anxious as the group searched for a new home. The barn was no longer safe. Try as they might, Meadowstar would do everything in her powers to stop the Marked from living as they should.

"Where do you think we should stop?" Lightpool's question made every cat stop in their tracks.

Blossomfur, who was leaning heavily against Rainstorm, closed her eyes. "There is an abandoned Twoleg nest nearby," she replied. "It is there we will rest until we decide where to stay."

Coalfire snorted as if dust had caught in his nose. The ShadowClan warrior had acted rude since his fight with Rainstorm. Rabbitclaw's ear twitched irritably as he followed. Something about Coalfire had always irked him, and now he knew why. The pale ginger tom was just arrogant. Arrogance would get him nowhere in life, especially while they were fighting someone who wished to destroy the Marked.

Soon the stones that covered Highstone were becoming more and more distant. Rabbitclaw looked over his shoulder to see that the group was traveling at a faster pace than he'd expected. The kit that he'd carried was beginning to mewl for milk. Flowerpelt glanced at him anxiously, and he was reminded that Tigerpounce would want to help his kit as well. He spotted the long-legged tabby padding by himself. The group had isolated themselves from him for many reasons.

_If he snaps, he could kill us with one pounce_, Rabbitclaw thought. The ThunderClan warrior had lived up to his reputation: Just a couple of days ago he'd caught a squirrel that was scurrying across the boulders. The tabby had caught the squirrel by using his powerful back legs. Rabbitclaw tried to shake the thought away as they reached the edge of the cliff.

Rainstorm's tail flicked from side to side when she allowed the others to join her. Rabbitclaw tried not to gape when he saw what loomed ahead: A never ending row of Twoleg nests that seemed to stretch on forever. Rabbitclaw exchanged an anxious glance with Rainstorm.

"Are we really going through there?" His voice was muffled by Petalkit's fur, but Rainstorm heard it.

"We have no choice," she muttered. "It's this or we face Meadowstar and whoever follows her."

Rabbitclaw shuddered at the thought of fighting cats he'd once called his Clanmates. His loyalties were tied too deeply with SkyClan. If it were a choice between SkyClan and his friends, he would likely choose his birth Clan.

The group began making their descent down the slope. Rabbitclaw felt the weight of Petalkit taking him down. He was grateful when Tigerpounce offered to take her off his paws for a while. The ThunderClan warrior seemed to be making up for lost time. Already he had spent the past couple of days with Petalkit and Boulderkit. Flowerpelt seemed all too happy to give them up for the moment.

"What's this nest like?" Brackenleaf asked as they reached the bottom. Rabbitclaw's pads had been cut by the sharp stones, but he didn't mind the pain at the moment. He focused his attention on the path ahead.

"I've only seen it once or twice," Blossomfur admitted. "I did a lot of traveling when I was an apprentice…my mentor never did quite get along with me." Her eyes narrowed for a moment before she continued. "But when I did see the nest I realized that it would make the perfect hiding place for anyone who is trying to escape the Clans."

A moment of silence passed between them as Blossomfur concentrated on searching for the right nest. Rabbitclaw was suddenly reminded of the time when a Clanmate of his had traveled through Twolegplace. He tried to recall the name—many of his Clanmates had considered the warrior as a coward for going to Twolegplace. SkyClan cats avoided the area because of what could happen. The warrior had been captured by Twolegs.

Blossomfur's eyes lit up when she spotted what she was looking for. A smaller Twoleg nest stood out amongst the others; it's walls appeared to have cracks within it. Rabbitclaw could hear dogs barking in the distance, and that sent a thrill of alarm through him.

The group continued trekking across the gravel until the Twoleg nest loomed in front of them. Blossomfur breathed a sigh of relief as she padded through one of the openings. Rabbitclaw tilted his head to one side, thinking about what could happen to the group if Twolegs found them. They would have to use their powers to defend themselves if worse came to worse.

Rabbitclaw tried not to think about it as he followed them. The light brown tabby's ears flicked from side to side when he was swallowed by darkness. Shafts of sunlight filtered through the cracks on the roof of the nest. A few dusty looking objects lined the area where Blossomfur sat. Her tail was wrapped neatly around her paws as she looked around the nest.

"This is great!" Lightpool mewed. Her yellow eyes glowed with anticipation. "A whole new place for us to explore!"

"Just be careful," Rainstorm warned. "It looks like the ground underpaw could be rotting."

_Eaten by termites_, Rabbitclaw guessed. Most of them wouldn't know what the tiny insects were. He'd learned what they were by listening to elders talk about them. An entire tree had been eaten away by hoards of termites one season. He knew how dangerous they could be.

"I'll go up those weird looking things," Rabbitclaw suggested. He'd never seen such a strange object before. It appeared to be attached by a second ledge, similar to the gorge or Snakerocks. Ridges could be seen where the object connected to the ledge.

"They're called stairs mousebrain," Tigerpounce hissed. "The kittypets that sometimes stray into the forest call them that."

"Such strange words," Flowerpelt murmured. "Why would Twolegs use these when they can just climb the ledges?"

Tigerpounce shrugged. "I suppose they're too lazy," he replied.

Flowerpelt watched him anxiously, but she said nothing. Rabbitclaw glanced at Rainstorm before he decided to climb up the 'stairs', as Tigerpounce had called them. The SkyClan warrior's eyes narrowed as he began to climb them. Torn bits of wood could be seen where the termites had chewed through. He knew that one wrong step could end in disaster. Being careful was something that he was good at.

His whiskers twitched when he felt a pelt brush past him. Lightpool was already bounding ahead, using her powers to avoid stepping over weaker bits of wood. Jealousy coursed through him as he watched her leap easily from one step to the other. She had no trouble climbing.

Shaking the jealousy off, Rabbitclaw followed her by using his long back legs to speed up the steps. They made strange creaking noises with each step he took, but he chose to ignore the noise. What came after reaching the top of the ledge startled him.

Another large room stretched before the two, branching off into smaller dens. Lightpool was already exploring each den. She moved at a faster pace than Rabbitclaw thought possible.

"This place is fascinating," she murmured as she approached him.

"I've never seen such large dens," Rabbitclaw mewed in agreement.

"The den over there has some weird Twoleg objects in it," she added when she pointed her tail towards the nearest den. "They're bright colors, so I'm assuming that a young Twoleg stayed there."

"Why would Twolegs raise their young in such filth?" Rabbitclaw wondered.

"Maybe they didn't know any better," Lightpool replied. She looked just as confused by her explanation.

_And hedgehogs fly_, Rabbitclaw thought with a lash of his tail. Dust swept in the air from the sudden movement.

"Let's get back down and see what the others are up to," Rabbitclaw meowed after a moment of silence passed between them. Rabbitclaw's ears flicked irritably as Lightpool padded ahead of him. The creamy brown she-cat seemed to push him by going on ahead.

The group was waiting at the bottom of the nest by the time Rabbitclaw reached them. Lightpool had joined Rainstorm by the opening Blossomfur had led them through. Both were whispering to one another urgently, as though Rainstorm or Lightpool had found something that made them both worry.

"Anything interesting up there?" Brackenleaf asked when Rabbitclaw approached him.

"Just a few bits and pieces of Twoleg junk," Rabbitclaw replied with a shrug. "Nothing unusual."

He had a feeling that Lightpool found something that she didn't want to share with the others. Rainstorm's eyes were lit with worry as she whispered back. The two were sharing a secret that they didn't want the others to know about.

"Maybe we should go explore it tonight," Brackenleaf meowed. "There's supposed to be a Gathering tonight—that means there will be a full moon."

"More light means we won't have to worry about getting caught in any traps that might be up there," Rabbitclaw agreed.

"Than tonight we will explore the nest," Brackenleaf announced under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah cliffhangers...you gotta love 'em. This one was a bit tough to write, and I have a feeling that the next ten chapters will get kind of boring. But hopefully by the time that's over more chapters will be coming that are exciting. After all we have a major—whoops, giving too much information there :P<strong>


	21. Chapter Twenty

**AN: So here's the long awaited chapter twenty! I'm kind of disappointed in it myself, but I didn't have time to look it over. This was all written on word, so hopefully there won't be as many grammatical mistakes as there usually is. By the way, FOURTEEN people have favorited this FF. FOURTEEN! Seriously, would it kill those fourteen to at least leave a review every now and than? Anyways, thanks to XxBlazestormxX, WildCroconaw and arrowhead154 for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

_Rainstorm. Rainstorm_! The blue-gray she-cat's teeth ground together as her name was called. She knew that something important was happening. She could feel it in her bones as she opened her eyes. Her ears pricked forward towards the source of the sound.

No wind blew. The air was stiflingly warm. She fought back a cough that threatened to overwhelm her throat as she opened her jaw. Something didn't feel right. It seemed like StarClan was calling to her, yet she couldn't piece together why the area around her felt so dark and dismal.

"Open your eyes to the real world, young one." Rainstorm blinked when the voice sounded louder than usual. She looked around and continued blinking until the area began to form into a large clearing. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she realized that she was in a forest different from StarClan. "Not so pretty looking when StarClan closes off communication, is it?" the voice sneered.

Rainstorm looked around and finally saw who was speaking: A light brown tabby tom with amber eyes was looking at her. His gaze was filled with anguish and outrage. She tried not to flinch when she saw what his Mark was: Long teeth could be seen when he bore them at her. He was not afraid to show who was in charge.

"What is this place?" she demanded. What she really wanted to ask was why StarClan had closed off communication with the Marked's ancestors. Surely such a thing was forbidden?

"This is a place where those who are abandoned by StarClan go," the tabby sneered. "Obviously we were not good enough for those mangepelts, and so they left us to our own device here." His voice was dripping with venom as he spoke.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Rainstorm's hackles began to rise as she tried to understand what was happening. "We've done nothing but serve the Clan under the code—" The tom cut her off with a snarl.

"Do you not think we know that?" he snapped. "For seasons I've served my Clan, only to be rejected by StarClan after that flea-bitten Meadowstar spoke to them. This is your fault!" His claws unsheathed as he spat at her paws.

_How is this all my fault_? Rainstorm wondered as she glared at the tabby.

"Have peace Snaketooth." The tabby stiffened when a softer voice spoke up. "We were never meant to join StarClan, even if they kept communications with us. Those who did manage to stay with StarClan have probably already faded."

Rainstorm gaped at her in disbelief. "Faded?" she asked. "Does that mean we will…fade as well?"

"I'm not sure, young one," the tortoiseshell replied. "You must wake up now and warn the others of what is happening between the Marked and StarClan."

Her eyes blinked when the tortoiseshell brushed her muzzle against her forehead. She found herself lying on a soft patch of bedding that Blossomfur had found. Once she realized that she was back in the Twoleg nest, she sprang to her paws, alert and ready for the fight of her life.

"Calm down mousebrain, it's only us." Coalfire's voice made Rainstorm jump. She whirled around to see the ginger warrior glaring at her. His usual annoyance made her fur fluff up as she watched Rabbitclaw and Brackenleaf approach. "While you were sleeping we've been practicing our powers," Coalfire added. There was a bit of smugness to his voice as his chest puffed out.

"And you would've burned the entire Twolegplace had Brackenleaf not stopped you!" Rabbitclaw snapped.

Coalfire's snarl made Rainstorm wish she was with Lightpool. The WindClan cat had slipped away unnoticed while the three toms left. Rainstorm suspected that Lightpool was trying to find a good place for Blossomfur and her kits. The pale gray she-cat's belly was now swollen, and it wouldn't be long before the kits arrived.

"The last thing we need is to fight amongst ourselves," Brackenleaf muttered as his tongue swiped around his muzzle. "Besides, there's no reason for us to fight. There's plenty of fresh-kill around here, and shelter from the worst weather."

"Brackenleaf is right," Rainstorm mewed after stretching out her back. It made her feel slightly guilty that the Marked were in full shelter while the rest of the Clans were forced to face leafbare on their own. Yet she also hoped that this leafbare would be harsh on Meadowstar. The ThunderClan leader deserved to die. "Come on, let's go see where Tigerpounce and Lightpool are," she added after Coalfire hissed at Rabbitclaw.

The Twoleg nest had proved to become a great place for exploration. Rainstorm had spent most of the night exploring the bottom of the nest. She knew that Rabbitclaw and Brackenleaf had spent much of their time in the higher level of the nest. Anticipation made her belly churn as she wondered what it was like up there above the ledges. Rabbitclaw didn't give anything away, and Brackenleaf had seemed reluctant to talk about it.

The four of them made their way up the ledges towards the sounds that were coming from above. Rainstorm suspected that Blossomfur had slept with Flowerpelt, whose kits were becoming more rambunctious with each passing day. Where Flowerpelt went Tigerpounce always seemed to follow. Tigerpounce seemed to be making up for his time spent away from her.

Rainstorm's eyes narrowed when Rabbitclaw led her towards a large opening in the wall of the nest. Twoleg junk littered the area, and a fowl stench made her nose wrinkle in disgust. It made her wonder how Twolegs could live in such hostile environments.

"There you are!" Lightpool's mew erupted from nowhere. The creamy brown she-cat's amber eyes were intent as she approached the group. "Blossomfur just gave birth a couple of moments ago," she added when she was just a tail-length away from Coalfire.

"Where is she?" Rainstorm couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. She knew that Blossomfur's kits would come soon, but it felt like they'd come too early this time. Lightpool looked over her shoulder towards a pile of soft looking boulders. "She's near there?" Rainstorm asked. When Lightpool nodded Rainstorm padded forward to see what Blossomfur's kits looked like.

Sure enough there were two tiny kits at Blossomfur's belly. Both shared their mother's fur color, and their father's tabby markings along their tails. Blossomfur looked wary when she saw Rainstorm approach. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" Blossomfur sighed as she looked down at her kits.

"Isn't it...a bit too early for them?" Rainstorm couldn't help but ask the question.

Blossomfur's eyes clouded over. "Yes," she whispered. "I—their father would never have known about their birth had I not told him. But I felt it was necessary. Now they may suffer because of what I have done."

"Those kits are the future of the Marked," Lightpool meowed as she approached. "I'm sure they'll survive."

"I hope for all of our sakes that you are right," Blossomfur murmured.

_Welcome to the Marked, little ones_, Rainstorm thought as she watched them wriggle. She knew that they would survive. The future of the Marked depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. I'm debating whether or not I should do a time skip since the next few chapters will be getting rather boring. Well, we shall see. Please remember to stop by and review :)<strong>


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

**Chapter 21**

The Twoleg nest was beginning to feel cramped with so many kits around. Coalfire's tail flicked from side to side irritably as he felt the claws of another kit latch around it. His green eyes narrowed with annoyance as he looked down at the tiny kit. Petalkit's endearing amber eyes gleamed up at him as he watched her. Her playful nature had gone unnoticed by the other Marked who were constantly ambushed by the two kits. Even Flowerpelt was getting tired of putting up with her kits' antics.

"These two are going to be the death of us one of these days," he grumbled when Rabbitclaw approached him. "I'm tired of this one constantly badgering me." He glared at Petalkit, who flinched under his gaze. The pale gray she-cat was growing in size, and that made life a bit more difficult for the Twoleg nest. "Have you been practicing your powers?"

"As much as I can," Rabbitclaw replied with a wave of his tail. "Brackenleaf and Rainstorm just went out this morning…I'm not sure where Lightpool went." He looked over his shoulder as if he expected the WindClan cat to leap out of the shadows.

Coalfire snorted in amusement as he imagined Lightpool doing such a thing. She was too busy tending to Blossomfur and her kits at the moment. That was why Flowerpelt's kits had become as bad as they were. They had no cat to take their energy out on. Flowerpelt didn't let them out of the nest for more reasons than one. They were getting stir-crazy, and that was driving the others mad.

"I need to stretch out my legs," Coalfire murmured.

"I'll keep an eye on her kits," Rabbitclaw meowed. "She went out too—I think she's getting tired of them as well." Amusement gleamed within his eyes as Boulderkit performed a leap-and-hold move on his sister. Petalkit squealed in surprise at the sudden attack.

_It's time they were both made apprentices_, Coalfire thought as he left the three. _Too bad there's no leader to approve of their ceremony_.

He shook his head as he padded along the path that he and Brackenleaf had first taken. This led to an open field where they could practice using their powers. Brackenleaf had used his powers to move Twoleg objects and pebbles around the air. Coalfire could see Rainstorm using her powers on a puddle. Ironically rain had fallen the previous day, and it gave her the perfect chance to use her powers against the puddles that had formed.

Rainstorm's whiskers trembled when she saw Coalfire approach. He felt his stomach churn when he met her amber gaze.

He'd refused to speak with her for days now after Blossomfur's kits were born. He wasn't sure why they weren't speaking. He was grateful that she had saved him from killing Mistpaw, who deserved nothing more than to die. The days when he was an apprentice were long over, and he had never felt more thankful.

Flames suddenly rose from within as Coalfire thought of the anger he felt towards Mistpaw. The former apprentice had always done everything she could to make him miserable. Mistpaw did things that would have made any evil cat look good for all he cared. He knew that the lies Meadowstar spread did not help with what the Clans did to the Marked.

By now the area was engulfed by flames. Coalfire blinked when he realized how far he had gone. He looked at Rainstorm hopefully. The former ThunderClan cat looked shocked when she saw the flames erupt from where Coalfire had been standing. Her eyes closed for a moment before water began to emerge from the puddle. Coalfire watched the sight in disbelief as the water suddenly flowed across the field of flames. Smoke rose into the air as the flames were doused by water.

"You need to be more careful," Rainstorm hissed as the smoke was replaced by ashes. "One of these days it won't be extinguished by my powers…." She broke off when Coalfire shook his head in frustration. "I'm talking to air!" she spat. "Fine, act like a newborn kit for all I care." She turned around and glared while Coalfire gaped at her in disbelief. "Just don't come crying to me when you've burned down the Twoleg nest."

"We shouldn't fight like this," Brackenleaf murmured. His green eyes were bright with worry as he looked at Rainstorm. Coalfire knew that he was concerned for their friendship. The Marked needed to stick together, according to the RiverClan tom. There were times when Coalfire thought they'd be better on their own. "Come on, lets go and see what Lightpool is up to…." He broke off when Coalfire shook his head in frustration.

"I'm going for a walk," he muttered crossly.

Brackenleaf blinked in understanding as he watched Coalfire slip into the undergrowth. Fury suddenly overcame Coalfire as he was left alone with his thoughts.

_Why can't I control my powers_? he wondered bitterly. _Rainstorm and Brackenleaf are getting better every day_…_and Lightpool has already mastered her powers. Rabbitclaw doesn't need to practice his powers_.

He realized that his paws were taking him towards ShadowClan territory. Pines trees quickly came into view. Coalfire looked up to see Mothermouth looming ahead. The large cave made him feel uneasy as he thought of StarClan and their wrath. Rainstorm had told the Marked that they had no place in StarClan. He suddenly wondered where the Marked would end up when they died.

Those thoughts were quickly replaced when he spotted shadows moving through the sparse undergrowth. Anxiety gnawed at his belly when he wondered which cats were patrolling the marshy border. He missed his sister, despite the fact that she had always been a bit of an air-head. He wondered if their mother Mossflower was still tending to her kits. Surely by now they would have all become apprentices. ShadowClan needed more warriors if it was to put up with Meadowstar's rule.

He crouched under the ferns when he saw that the cats were getting closer. Each of them held a distinctive scent. His mentor had taught him to distinguish their scents, but the thick layer of smoke that now covered his pelt made that impossible.

"When do you think Meadowstar will come back?" Coalfire recognized a voice that made his fur seethe with rage. Mistpaw—the cat he hated the most—was part of the patrol. "I mean, she's going to destroy the Marked anyways. We've already taken care of—" She was cut off by a warrior who cuffed her around the ears.

"Twigclaw's death was unfortunate, but it needed to happen," another voice, Turtlefeather, meowed. "He was a problem…he was already growing mad with Coalfire's disappearance. He blamed it on you." Coalfire noticed from his hiding place that Mistpaw had cringed.

"I don't care for him," she muttered. "He deserves to die too." Her claws scraped against the ground, which sent another thrill of rage through Coalfire. "Besides, Meadowstar has told the Clans that sooner or later the Marked will fall. I'd say it's better that they fall now."

"Meadowstar does nothing but lie in front of the Clans," a third voice grumbled. Coalfire recognized Sharpgaze's voice. The ShadowClan deputy must have decided to join the patrol, something that rarely happened. "Mistflower, you best keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you," the deputy added when she muttered something under her breath. "ShadowClan will not be wavered by Meadowstar's ideas."

Coalfire could see the doubt in the deputy's eyes. Sharpgaze seemed unaware of the intruder on his territory. Coalfire's paws had barely touched the border, but he knew that one pawstep would get him in trouble. He could already tell that the patrol was on edge. Turtlefeather had begun to approach the ferns that he hid himself in.

"We should get back," Sharpgaze murmured. "We need to find out what Cinderstar wants us to do."

_And I need to find out what Meadowstar is planning_, Coalfire told himself. The ShadowClan patrol had given him valuable information. He couldn't let this slip. The Marked needed to know what was happening in the Clans.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...I suppose I have no excuse for now updating for so long. I was away on vacation and then got distracted by so many other things...yeah. I apologize for my lack of updates. Hopefully more chapters will come out, but I doubt this will be finished by the beginning of summer.<strong>


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**AN: An update at last! I deeply apologize for the dreadfully long delay I've made. It hopefully won't happen again, and I'll also be working on Frostbite as well. Hopefully by the time this is finished I'll get my writing style back to normal.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Wind rolled across the dusty plains. Screeches of pain echoed across the landscape. The stench of blood lay heavily in the air, sending waves of alarm through Lightstep. Her pelt prickled with unease as she took a slow and careful step forward.

She knew this scene all too well. Memories of the fight still haunted her dreams. A battle between WindClan and RiverClan that had led to the result of uncountable deaths.

Lightstep's ears pricked forward when she looked at the rock where the two opposing leaders had fought. In the story a dark brown tabby RiverClan leader had buried his teeth into the nape of a black and white she-cat. The two cats had fought viciously, and for what felt like moons the battle continued.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when the black and white she-cat—the WindClan leader—staggered. The dark brown tabby sprang forward with his teeth bared as he sank them into her throat. The look of sheer rage burned within her eyes as the WindClan leader tried to fight him off. None of her battling skills could prevent what had happened next.

The RiverClan leader's tail flicked, a signal that his Clanmates knew well. They took a threatening step forward, until a thunderous crack sounded in the distance. Lightstep took a startled step forward to see a tan colored cat streaking towards the rock. The black and white she-cat smirked a little when a look of pure terror gleamed within the dark brown tabby's eyes. The tan-colored cat suddenly slammed his paws into the ground. The force his paws made caused the ground itself to split apart.

Fear made Lightstep gasp in shock when she watched the rock split in two. The RiverClan leader staggered backward, until he fell to the ground in a hideous thud. Lightstep gaped at the scene that stood before her.

RiverClan cats and WindClan cats were mourning the deaths of their leaders. But what had happened most remarkably was the fact that the two Marked of both Clans were standing side-by-side. Looks of grief clouded both cat's eyes.

"This battle should not have happened in the first place," the tortoiseshell she-cat meowed. "We could have stopped it had our leaders not kept us confined to our camps."

"I am sorry I caused the death of your leader," the tan-colored tom replied with a shake of his head. "I was only defending my own leader."

"I would have done the same." Both cats pressed their pelts together before they were joined by their Clanmates.

Confusion seeped through Lightstep as their images began to fade. She blinked before her dream was surrounded by the trees that she was familiar with.

"Why show me this?" she demanded with a shake of her head.

"Because we needed to show you what the Marked once were, and why we created them." Lightstep's hackles rose when a creamy white tom with ginger patches materialized in front of her. She gasped when she saw the single red eye that seemed to pierce through her heart. "The end of the Marked is coming near," he added in a low whisper.

"What do you mean?" Lightstep stared at the creamy ginger tom in horror. "The end can't be near, you have to stop Meadowstar!"

The creamy ginger tom's single eye gleamed with sympathy. "I am afraid we can do nothing to stop her," he replied with a shake of his head. "Meadowstar has been given secrets that even _we_ should not have known.

"What exactly are these secrets?" Lightstep tilted her head to one side.

"She knows how to stop the Marked from…from their existence," he told her. "To do so requires great sacrifice, and she knows exactly which sacrifice she will make."

Lightstep felt her pelt bristle with anger. Why would any cat tell Meadowstar such secrets? She could think of no reason why Meadowstar could possibly hate the Marked. She knew out of memory that Meadowstar's parents had been killed by a Marked cat from ShadowClan, but that gave Meadowstar no right to destroy them.

"Meadowstar had assistance from cats that are not from StarClan," the tom meowed when he noticed her confusion. "We are not sure who these cats are, or if we will even survive after this. But we have come to warn you that the time of the Marked is coming to an end. You will not survive this. None of your friends will survive."

His voice was beginning to fade by the time Lightstep was finished listening to his tales. She was furious that any cat could end the Marked's reign so easily.

It was dawn by the time Lightstep found herself awake. She blinked when she saw that she was sleeping beside Coalfire, someone she never expected to sleep with. The ShadowClan Marked was muttering something in his sleep. Every now and than his ear would twitch as he shook a paw.

_He must be dreaming_, Lightstep thought with a slight frown.

She spotted Rainstorm and Rabbitleap sitting together. Blossomfur and her kits were sleeping on the rafters up above. Lightstep was afraid that the kits would fall off, but Brackenleaf had decided to grow vines around the rafter's edge to keep them from falling.

"You're worried about something." Tigerpounce's mew made Lightstep jump in surprise. "Sorry, I was just coming back from a patrol," he added when he noticed the fear in her eyes. Amusement crept in his own voice when he said, "You aren't the only one who can sneak up on warriors."

"I had a dream…." Lightstep looked down at her paws as she thought of what the creamy ginger tom had told her. "The end of the Marked is coming," she rasped.

Tigerpounce's eyes widened in shock. "That's impossible," he growled. "Even if Meadowstar managed to kill us all, that doesn't mean she will end the Marked. There is always a new Marked born with each generation." His tail lashed with determination as he glowered at the ground.

"That's just it," Lightstep mewed. "Rabbitleap was lucky he was born. The…the cat who spoke to me in my dreams told me that Meadowstar knows how to stop newly born Marked from arriving. She has the power to destroy us all."

Horror gleamed within Tigerpounce's eyes as he watched her carefully. She knew that any cat would want to deny that they could be destroyed. She herself doubted the words of a cat she didn't even know. Yet she couldn't help but feel that his words held some sort of importance to the future of the Marked.

"If that is the case, than what is the point in hiding?" Tigerpounce demanded.

"I…I don't know," she admitted. "Perhaps it's time we made our last stand."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter I know, but it was better than most of my descriptive writing. So many thanks to arrowhead154, WildCroconaw, and Moonshadow301 for reviewing!<strong>


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**A/N: *Sigh* Another short chapter, but at least it was finally updated. I'm going to make it my goal that this gets finished by the end of summer. Anyways, thanks to arrowhead154, Ranger of the Forest and XxBlazestormxX for reviewing! You've all been wonderful so far and I hope you stick around to the end :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Brackenleaf was roused from his sleep when he heard cats arguing in the background. He wasn't sure at first who was speaking, but he could tell that it was a heated argument. When his eyes finally snapped open, Brackenleaf found that Coalfire and Lightstep were arguing once more.

Annoyance surged through the former RiverClanner as he rose to his paws. He knew that Coalfire was always looking for something to argue about. The former ShadowClanner had always been hot-headed and arrogant.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Brackenleaf demanded.

"This mousebrain thinks that our only hope of survival is to fight Meadowstar," Coalfire spat. "I know very well that fighting will only earn us more hatred."

It was only until Brackenleaf looked at the she-cat that he noticed the haunted look in her gaze. Lightstep refused to meet his own gaze as he stepped forward. Her pelt was bristling slightly, and he noticed that she had several scratches on her pelt.

"Have you two been fighting with claws?" he growled.

"No, we just…I'm just tired of these mousebrained ideas," Coalfire muttered crossly. "Lightstep thinks it's our only hope." He sent a glare towards Lightstep, who stiffened under his gaze.

"I think it's time we had a chat," Brackenleaf muttered. "We need all of the Marked for this."

At his words he was relieved to see Rainstorm and Tigerpounce following each other. Both cats looked uneasy as they returned with prey in their jaws. Brackenleaf's mouth began to water at the thought of fresh-kill. He had not eaten since sunhigh the previous day. His stomach began to rumble, but he quickly shook the thoughts aside as the two cats joined them.

"What's this all about?" Rainstorm asked after dropping the mouse. When Brackenleaf explained what they'd been arguing about, her eyes widened in disbelief. "You do realize that Meadowstar is ten times better at fighting than any of us, right?" she demanded.

"That's just the problem," Lightstep finally meowed. "Meadowstar as a power that can destroy all of the Marked, including the future!" Her voice rose into a wail that startled Blossomfur and Flowerpelt. Both cats had been sleeping at the time and looked at Lightstep angrily.

Brackenleaf stared at Lightstep in disbelief. The power to destroy even the future Marked. The very idea made him shudder. How would she do it? Did StarClan give her the power to stop them? Why was StarClan angry with the Marked?

The questions stormed within his mind until Rainstorm spoke next.

"When do you think the best time to strike would be?" she asked.

The ginger warrior simply stared at Rainstorm with his mouth agape. He did not expect her to accept Lightstep's words so quickly. What if this was all a trap? He could only imagine what the Clans would do if they found out the Marked had tried to kill a leader.

"I'm not sure," Lightstep admitted. "What do you think is the best time?" She looked at Tigerpounce, though she did not directly lock gazes with him.

"Leafbare would be the best time," meowed the dark tabby. "The Clans will be weak with hunger, while we are well-fed and fit to take care of opposing warriors. Meadowstar will have constant guards with her though." His gaze grew troubled at the thought.

"I think a few of our friends can help with that problem," Rainstorm mewed with a grin. "Riverspirit and a few of her friends will want to help us."

_But they gave away our location at the barn_, Brackenleaf reminded her silently. Rainstorm would likely chew his ears off if he said that out loud. She was in denial that her mother would betray the Marked.

"Good, than we need to practice our fighting skills now more than ever," Coalfire growled with a lash of his tail. "I'd rather not use my powers unless I have to."

Without another word he whipped past Lightstep and Tigerpounce. Tigerpounce's eyes flashed with anger as he watched the ginger warrior slip out of the abandoned Twoleg nest. Brackenleaf could almost imagine that Tigerpounce was thinking of the stereotype that ShadowClan had created for themselves.

His lips curled in amusement when he looked away. RiverClan cats were always filled with pride, and he knew that they too had often been looked upon as lazy fish-eaters.

It was only until he reached the second floor that he realized that Rabbitclaw was still asleep. The SkyClan warrior was not aware of what the Marked had decided. With a sigh Brackenleaf gently nudged his friend, hoping Rabbitclaw wouldn't feel too terrified to fight.

The light brown tabby sprang to his paws after a few moments had passed. When Rabbitclaw realized it was Brackenleaf who had woken up, the Marked relaxed.

"What's going on?" he asked when no other cat was sleeping with him.

"Lightstep wants us to fight Meadowstar when leafbare comes," Brackenleaf explained. "She thinks that Meadowstar has a way to destroy the Marked, even the future ones."

His words seemed to leave an eerie silence when Rabbitclaw understood the meaning of them.

"A war will only make the Clans hate us more," Rabbitclaw murmured. "I've learned that the hard way."

Brackenleaf shook his head in frustration when he realized that Rabbitclaw was right. War only lead to hatred and death. He could already imagine the fields of WindClan stained with blood. The scornful looks his Clanmates gave him were only the beginning of what was to come.

"Then how to you expect us to stop this war?" Brackenleaf demanded. "The Clans think the only way they can end…the Marked is by destroying them in an all-out war."

What Rabbitclaw said next made Brackenleaf's ears prick forward in surprise.

"Meadowstar is making the Clans fight together," he meowed confidently. "They would never learn to cooperate with each other. Such a thing would mean that all of the Clans are united as one single Clan, and StarClan would never let that happen."

"So we just have to pit the Clans against each other," Brackenleaf added. He beamed at the idea. Of course it was perfect. ShadowClan would want to fight against ThunderClan for stealing prey. ThunderClan would want to fight against RiverClan for taking back Sunningrocks. WindClan…Brackenleaf wasn't really sure how he would make WindClan fight against the others.

"If we do this the Clans will blame Meadowstar and think she's crazy," Rabbitclaw said as he rose to his paws. "It may be our only hope."

_Our only hope lies in making the Clans fight each other_, Brackenleaf thought sadly. _If it means saving the kits in this nest and the Clans_, _I'll do anything to help_.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**AN: A much needed update, I believe. This chapter is particularly long, and choppy in several places. But it gives you a good idea as to why Meadowstar hates the Marked so much...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

A sudden blast of wind shook Rabbitclaw from his nest. The light brown tabby tom sprang to his paws, ready for anything until he saw that it was only windy outside. The torn patches in the Twoleg nest were getting bigger now that the Marked were living in it. Rabbitclaw flicked his ear in annoyance before settling down.

_Yet another place has been destroyed because of our powers_, Rabbitclaw thought bitterly.

More and more he was beginning to hate his powers. Every time he used his speed meant that he would have to be more careful. When the rogues or loners that lived around the area learned about their powers, he was certain that they would try to control them.

He tried not to think about it as he washed his pelt.

_I'm not too keen with the idea of forcing the Clans into an all-out war either_, he reminded himself._ I don't trust Riverspirit or any of those ThunderClan cats who call themselves warriors_….

His thoughts trailed off as he rose to his paws. It would soon be morning, and there were plenty of mice to be caught before the group moved out. Blossomfur and Flowerpelt had to stay in the nest while they were gone. Tigerpounce had agreed to stay and watch them, though Rabbitclaw felt uneasy with that as well.

"Ever the jumpy one, aren't we?" Rabbitclaw's eyes widened in panic when he heard Rainstorm call out. He turned to see the gray-blue she-cat approaching him warily. "I noticed the wind woke you too. I'm not sure if going out now is such a good idea."

"I keep having nightmares about the battle," Rabbitclaw admitted. He hated admitting weakness. It was like giving himself up to his enemies. However Rainstorm wasn't an enemy, and he knew he could trust her.

"I _do_ too…." Rainstorm's ears flattened before she met his gaze. "But we'll make it through," she added reassuringly. "The Marked have always lived in the Clans, and they always will."

Rabbitclaw had his doubts. He knew that Rainstorm's faith in the Marked was strong. Yet he had a sinking feeling that the end was near. The Marked would not live on if Meadowstar knew how to destroy them from their roots.

The two of them bounded down the cliffs until they reached the bottom of the nest. Most of the group was already awake. Blossomfur and Flowerpelt were being closely guarded by Tigerpounce, who seemed to take his job very seriously. Coalfire, Brackenleaf and Lightstep were sitting together in a semi-circle. For the first time Rabbitclaw noticed a real sense of fear within Coalfire's eyes. The former ShadowClan tom didn't have the same attitude he once had as an apprentice.

_We've all changed in more ways than one_, Rabbitclaw told himself.

When they were all gathered Rainstorm dipped her head to Lightstep, whose tail flicked from side to side in greetings.

"Are we all ready?" Rainstorm asked after a moment of silence passed between them.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Brackenleaf murmured.

Without waiting for another reply Rainstorm led the group out of the Twoleg nest. Rabbitclaw wasn't surprised to see that it was raining. Thunder and lightning rolled across the dark gray sky. His eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he saw it as a bad omen.

Heartbeats seemed to pass before they reached the forest. Coalfire was at the back of the group while Rabbitclaw moved beside Brackenleaf. Lightstep moved along silently as usual. Rabbitclaw hoped that she could use her powers to sneak up on the Clans. Perhaps she could find out how Meadowstar was planning on stopping the Marked from arriving in the Clans.

The rain had soaked Rabbitclaw's pelt to the skin. He tried not to think of the bitter cold when Rainstorm stopped beside Highstone.

"Riverspirit said she would meet with us here," Rainstorm meowed as she sat down beside Coalfire.

Rabbitclaw noticed that she was keeping the rain from dampening her fur. Annoyance flared within him. Couldn't she use her powers to keep the others dry as well?

As if on cue the shrubs began to rustle. Rabbitclaw's whiskers twitched with anger until he recognized Riverspirit and her slim form. The silver tabby she-cat's eyes were dark with worry when she approached Rainstorm. Coalfire gave her an angry hiss, smoke fuming from the bottom of his paws as he prepared to protect Rainstorm.

"I've come here in peace," Riverspirit whispered. "I wanted to tell you why Meadowstar hates the Marked so much…but perhaps it would be better if you spoke to StarClan about it."

"How can we?" Lightstep asked. "StarClan has cut off communication with us."

"I can become a bridge between your ancestors," Riverspirit replied. "One of you will have to stay awake though. If you don't trust me you'll have to keep watch over me."

_She's being honest_, Rabbitclaw realized.

"I'll stay awake," Coalfire growled. "If you try any funny business you'll be scorched."

Riverspirit simply blinked in response. Rabbitclaw thought that she was either brave or mousebrained.

When the six cats made their way through the cave of Mothermouth, Rabbitclaw thought that he could already hear the whisperings of his ancestors. An uneasy silence had fallen upon the ground. The thunder that had boomed outside seemed to fade.

It seemed like moons had passed before Rabbitclaw saw any light. The light itself was faint at first until it began to expand. He realized that the light was coming from a stone that was stained white. His pelt bristled slightly when he saw that there was an opening in the cave.

He blinked in confusion when the others circled around the stone. Riverspirit stood in the center of the cave, while Coalfire stood behind her. The ginger tom was ready for any attack she might provide. When he joined Brackenleaf beside the stone, Riverspirit coughed quietly.

"I wasn't even born at the time when Meadowstar learned to hate the Marked," she explained. "My mother, Quailfeather, told me everything that happened. But this is what you will see through Meadowstar's memories." Riverspirit's voice faded away when she touched the stone with her nose.

Rabbitclaw followed her movement, along with the others around him. His pelt stood on end when an instant chill swept over his spine. Within heartbeats his body slumped the ground when sleep suddenly took over his body.

**. . .**

Meadowstar, Meadowpaw, at the time, was standing in a shaded part of the clearing of ThunderClan camp. Her dark amber eyes glowed with envy as she watched her siblings leave the camp for battle training. Normally she herself would have gone out with them, but she was under strict punishment.

The light brown tabby had found herself stuck in another bad situation. She had followed the current Marked of ThunderClan. Grasspelt, the ThunderClan Marked, was always off on his own. She had decided to follow him when she saw that he wasn't going with border patrol.

"It is forbidden to follow the Marked while they are on their duties," Bumblestar, the current leader at the time, had meowed when he caught her. "You are refined to camp for the next moon, and you will have elder duties as well."

Now she was fuming after he had given her punishment. Rosepelt, her mentor, was smirking at her from a distance. The dark ginger she-cat had never liked her apprentice. Meadowpaw couldn't blame Rosepelt for hating her. She was always looking for trouble, trying to find things that would keep her entertained. In the end Meadowpaw had found herself punished yet again for her curiosity.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Acornpaw, an older apprentice reassured her. "At least you're not stuck in the medicine cat's den all day, listening to grouchy old Frostwing complain."

"I wouldn't be stuck here if it weren't for Grasspelt," Meadowpaw grumbled. "Why do the Marked have privileges warriors and apprentices don't?"

Acornpaw shrugged and flicked his tail tip in amusement. "The Marked protect us from dangers outside the Clans," he replied. "Without them we'd be destroyed."

"Yeah well, sometimes I wonder if we'd be better off without them." Meadowpaw added the last statement in a whisper. Secretly she hated Grasspelt. Everything about him made her feel uneasy. The way he behaved just seemed too abnormal for her liking.

. . .

"What have you done?" Grasspelt's voice was thick with anger as he stood in front of Meadowspring. Her eyes were wide with terror when she looked at the body that was splayed across the ground.

"I…I don't know," she rasped. The tortoiseshell fur belonged to Robinsong, the Marked of SkyClan. She had found Robinsong slipping across the border. Within heartbeats the two cats had fought. Robinsong had tried to use her powers, but Meadowspring had learned to avoid them. In the end Meadowspring had managed to take down her opponent by slamming her claws into Robinsong's chest, killing the Marked on contact.

Grasspelt had found her soon after standing near a band of birch trees. The gray and white tom had bounded forward, pelt standing on end with horror when he noticed the body splayed across the ground. The stench of blood lay heavily in the air. Meadowspring noticed how his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You're insane, Meadowspring," Grasspelt snarled. "I should have known from the start that you were up to no good."

"She was willing to kill me," Meadowspring replied. "I simply took care of an enemy who needed to be dealt with."

"Robinsong was innocent," Grasspelt hissed. "What you have done is a crime that cannot go unpunished."

Meadowspring's eyes hardened with outrage. For moons she had dealt with the atrocity that her Clanmates faced her with. Now that she was a warrior she was being told what to do again. And by a Marked, nonetheless.

"I'm not letting you tell the Clan what happened," she spat. Grasspelt's eyes narrowed in confusion when she took a threatening step forward. "I'm tired of being told what to do."

"Are you sure you're willing to sacrifice so much?" Grasspelt sneered. Meadowspring flinched at the harshness in his voice. "You have kits in the nursery…I don't think the Clan would mind if they went missing." She could hear his claws scraping against the ground as they sheathed and unsheathed. "If you know what's good for you, you won't show your face around me for some time," he added in a low snarl.

She ran after he was finished speaking. Meadowspring felt her tail tucked between her legs, something she rarely did while running. The hatred stirring within her chest rose until it reached it's boiling point. She couldn't believe that Bumblestar would allow Grasspelt to kill her kits. She was only defending her territory when Robinsong decided to attack.

When she reached the camp she saw that most of her Clanmates were gathered around the center. Her pelt bristled with unease when she saw that the body of a kit had been found at the nursery. She padded into the camp slowly at first, until Bumblestar spotted her, and the blood that now stained her paws.

"What have you done?" He repeated the question that Grasspelt had asked earlier.

Meadowspring stared at the dead kit. Brindlerose was at the front of the body, sobs wracking her body. The dappled tabby was unaware of Meadowspring's arrival until more cats began to whisper among themselves. Meadowspring simply stared at them until glares were sent in her direction.

"This was because of Grasspelt," she replied after looking down at her bloodied paws. She ignored the shocked gasps of alarm that spread throughout the Clan. "I was patrolling the border when I came across him. I saw blood on his paws and asked where it had come from. When I asked him that…he attacked me. I defended myself."

Bumblestar looked as though he didn't believe her. "I've known Grasspelt all my life," he growled. "We grew up together in the nursery…I know he wouldn't do this."

"But he would have his motives," Rosepelt, who was now an elder, pointed out. "He wanted Brindlerose as his mate, but Redfrost took her."

The ThunderClan leader looked troubled by her words. Meadowspring looked at her former mentor thankfully. They had planned out everything together. In the end Rosepelt had made a valuable ally for her. She knew that Bumblestar liked listening to the elders as they discussed the fate of their Clanmates. He didn't make decisions unless he had their help.

"Grasspelt has done this," Bumblestar rasped as the other elders murmured in agreement.

Just as he had said the Marked's name Meadowspring spotted Grasspelt hiding in the gorse tunnel. The gray and white tom's green eyes flashed with anger when he looked at Meadowspring. She knew that he would blame this on her, but she was about to get her revenge.

Without warning Brindlerose sprang forward to attack Grasspelt. The Marked stared at Brindlerose in dismay when her claws swiped across his muzzle. Meadowspring dodged to the side when the pair rolled towards her. Chaos quickly ensued as cats tried to pull the pair apart. Brindlerose's claws were covered in Grasspelt's blood as she tried to gain an advantage over him.

"Enough!" Bumblestar's order made every cat freeze in midstep. Meadowspring looked up to see that he was now standing on the Highrock, tail lashing from side to side with outrage. "I see now that you speak the truth, Meadowspring. Grasspelt, what you have done is inexcusable. From this moment on you are no longer welcomed in this Clan." His yellow eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when he met the Marked's shocked gaze.

"Bumblestar, please," Grasspelt begged.

Bumblestar refused to say anymore. Meadowspring gave Grasspelt a triumphant smirk when he glowered at her. She knew this was far from over, but this was only the beginning. First Robinsong had been killed, and now Grasspelt had been exiled.

Eventually he could say no more. Without another word he slipped away into the gorse tunnel, leaving a trail of his strong odor behind.

. . .

It had been two moons since Grasspelt's exile. In those two moons Meadowspring's influence on Bumblestar had become stronger. She had become mentor to Mintpaw, who was strong-willed and followed any word she said. Her own kits had become apprentices. Mosspaw and Flamepaw were showing signs of their mother's ambitions, which greatly pleased her. She had been named deputy within the last moon thanks to her influence on Bumblestar.

In the end Meadowspring had kept a keen eye on the kits and apprentices of ThunderClan. None showed signs of being Marked. She was relieved in a way that she didn't need to take care of the young. With her own kits at stake she didn't want to take any chances.

She was patrolling the edge of the SkyClan border when she had caught the stench of blood. Without warning Meadowspring bounded forward, pelt bristling with fear when she caught another familiar scent. Her nose wrinkled when she recognized Grasspelt's stench.

Horror surged through Meadowspring when she saw what Grasspelt was standing over. Her eyes narrowed dangerously when she recognized the slim shapes of her kits.

"What…have…you…done," she choked out.

"I told you it's best not to mess with me," the old tom snarled venomously. "When I said your kits are in danger I meant it."

"You good-for-nothing coward!" Meadowspring spat the words as loudly as she could, hoping any other cat would hear her.

"How am I a coward, when you are the one who has lied to your Clanmates all of these moons?" Grasspelt demanded. "You are the reason behind that kits' death. You are the reason Robinsong is dead."

Meadowspring glared at Grasspelt, feeling a sense of helplessness wash over her. He was right…she had killed the kit before leaving camp. She couldn't stand Brindlerose's happiness, or the fact that Redfrost had chosen Brindlerose over her.

Without warning she lunged forward, yowling in pure rage. She could feel the strength of her kits' death fueling her hatred as she slammed into Grasspelt. Grasspelt didn't have time to react as she sank her teeth into his throat. Her attack had caught the Marked by surprise, giving her enough time to deal him a killing blow.

She felt his sides convulse as blood welled within her throat. She didn't release her grip until he stopped struggling. The blood that streamed down her face had stained the ground where her kits had been killed. She spat out the body and glared at Grasspelt. His eyes were glazed over with death.

_My kits_, she thought as she nuzzled Tanglepaw's soft body. Splashpaw lay on the other side, torn and battered. Her heart clenched at the sight. Nothing could make her feel better, unless her kits had miraculously survived.

"I promise, I won't let any other Marked harm the kits of the Clans," she vowed.

Revenge was the only thought on Meadowspring's mind after that. She couldn't rest until the Marked were obliterated. Until the day they were destroyed, she wouldn't let it go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...what did you think? A little gruesome, I know, but it was better than nothing. Thanks to WildCroconaw, arrowhead154, dragonflames1234 and XxBlazestormxX for reviewing!<strong>


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**AN: 'Bout time I updated, right? Well I do have one excuse, and writer's block it was. Yes, sadly I had writer's block and it was because I didn't know what to do for the final battle. But here it is—the final battle that approaches! Only four more chapters after this and the epilogue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Rainstorm went stiff with disbelief when she looked at the Moonstone. Her eyes were wide with terror when she realized what Meadowstar had done in the past. Every crime Meadowstar committed was punished by StarClan. One way or another the ThunderClan leader had been dealt with swiftly. Now she understood why Meadowstar hated the Marked.

The gray-blue she-cat was too stunned to say anything as the other Marked rose to their paws. It was time for the final battle to begin. The battle that Rainstorm had been dreading was beginning soon, and she was about to partake in it.

Her pelt bristled with anxiety as she led the way out of the cave. Lightstep was close behind her with Brackenleaf, Coalfire and Rabbitclaw at the back. Rainstorm didn't stop until she saw broad daylight filtering through the cave's entrance. Again her pelt was bristling with unease when she saw Riverspirit waiting for them. Her mother gave her a nod before looking into the forest.

"Meadowstar is waiting," she murmured sympathetically. "I won't take part in this battle. But I will tell her to spare the lives of Blossomfur and Flowerpelt's kits. They are innocent no matter what their parents are."

_If Meadowstar has any bees in her brain she will let them live_, Rainstorm thought with a lash of her tail.

It felt as though moons had passed before anything happened. Riverspirit dipped her head to the group and waved her tail as though nothing had passed between them.

"We should move," she meowed.

Rainstorm nodded, though she wondered if her mother had any feelings about this coming battle. Riverspirit rarely showed any emotion unless anything had happened to her kin. The silver tabby had simply learned to avoid showing emotions, as they played an important roll in who won the battle strategies.

The six of them made their way back towards the edge of Highstones. Rainstorm wasn't surprised to see cats gathering there in mass numbers. Riverspirit glanced over her shoulder. For the first time Rainstorm was able to see the worry within her eyes. Riverspirit simply shook her head and continued leading the way until they were surrounded by trees once more.

Coalfire and Rabbitclaw stood side-by-side while Riverspirit left them. Brackenleaf and Lightstep exchanged glances before they gazed at the path ahead.

"This battle will lead to the destruction of the Marked," Brackenleaf sighed. "Maybe in the end this is how it was meant to be."

"Is this really how we will die?" Rainstorm asked suddenly. "Do we really want to die and be remembered as the ones who tried to destroy the Clans? Meadowstar will use this battle as another excuse against us. What if others of our kind are born with powers? What will become of them?"

Rabbitclaw's tail lashed while Coalfire simply looked uncomfortable being surrounded by cats who weren't from ShadowClan. Rainstorm couldn't blame him—had she stayed with her own Clan she would have felt the same. But now she knew that they would have to work together if they wanted the Marked to live on.

"This battle will decide whether or not the Marked have a right to live on," Lightstep murmured softly. "We cannot allow Meadowstar to change our ways."

_Lightstep is right_, Rainstorm told herself.

She nodded at Lightstep's words. The battle was approaching, and the group needed to gather their strength. With Tigerpounce at their side they might have a fighting chance.

Rainstorm's ears flicked from one side to the other as she listened to the ferns rustling around them. Their enemies were around, lurking in the undergrowth. It wasn't long before a dark ginger shape suddenly erupted from the ferns.

A hiss of frustration escaped from Coalfire's lungs as he lunged at the dark ginger warrior. Rainstorm took a step back and allowed them to fight while more cats poured out of the undergrowth.

_I won't use my powers_, _I won't_. Though she kept telling herself this instinct was quickly taking over. She forced back the power that was slowly building up within her. A brown and white she-cat had suddenly sprang forward to meet her in midair.

Without hesitating Rainstorm reared up and used her front legs to kick the she-cat out of the way. The brown and white warrior hissed in surprise at Rainstorm's sudden attack. Rainstorm lunged forward and placed a paw around the startled cat's neck, careful not to deal a death blow.

"Why don't you use your powers to finish me off?" the she-cat sneered as she struggled free from Rainstorm's grip. "You could easily—" Rainstorm cut her off with a stern look.

"Do you really think killing you would make this battle any easier?" Rainstorm asked.

"N-no," the she-cat stammered. Her eyes widened when she realized that Rainstorm wasn't going to kill her. "T-Thank you for sparing my life." She whirled around and fled the clearing after thanking Rainstorm with a dip of her head.

The stench of blood lay heavily in the air, sending thrills of alarm through Rainstorm. Cats were either dying or getting badly injured because of a pointless battle started by Meadowstar. Rainstorm searched the clearing for her former leader, but she saw no signs of Meadowstar.

Anger clawed at Rainstorm's belly. Was Meadowstar such a coward that she would not fight in the battle? She tried not to think about as another cat stood in her way. This one was Otterpool, a tawny colored cat from WindClan. She had seen Otterpool before at Gatherings, and knew what the warrior was capable of.

She used her speed as a strategy to keep Otterpool from slamming into her. Rainstorm kept dodging ever blow that Otterpool struck. Her heartbeat pounded violently as she waited for Otterpool to make her nest move.

"Your move," Otterpool growled. Rainstorm was about to lung forward when she felt paws slam down her back. She forced back a screech of pain when she realized that another cat had come in from behind. When she looked over her shoulder she saw a familiar face leering at her.

"Crouchfoot," she whispered. "Crouchfoot, don't you remember me?" She hoped her rouse would work—Crouchfoot was never the most intelligent littermate.

His eyes suddenly widened when he recognized his sister. Rainstorm felt somewhat relieved when he released his grip on her. Otterpool stood their in confusion for a few heartbeats until she felt the claws of Tigerpounce rip through her fur.

"Rainstorm...Meadowstar told us you were..." Crouchfoot stopped himself when Tigerpounce whirled around to face him. "You're one of them," he hissed angrily. "You're Marked!"

"Yes, I am Marked," Rainstorm murmured. All around her the sounds of battle had erupted, but she ignored them. Her gaze was focused on Crouchfoot, who seemed mesmerized by her appearance. "I am Marked, but I have not done anything wrong. Can you think of anything I have done to hurt the Clan?"

Crouchfoot seemed to contemplate her words for a few heartbeats. Then he shook his head and his eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Meadowstar told us all of the Marked are evil because of their powers," he snapped.

"She has fed you nothing but lies," Tigerpounce growled. "Meadowstar refused to give me an apprentice because I was Marked. Now I am fighting alongside them to protect the Marked from her tyranny."

The long-legged tom looked at Tigerpounce for what felt like moons. Despite the screeches that Rainstorm could hear they didn't seem to bother him. Instead he looked peaceful when his eyes closed. Rainstorm hoped and prayed to StarClan that their plan worked.

Blood roared in Rainstorm's ears when she spotted Blackfall reaching Crouchfoot. Her heart clenched with rage when he suddenly sank his teeth into Crouchfoot's neck. The young warrior fell to the ground, too stunned to shout anything that he might have thought of.

"Fool," Blackfall sneered. "He should have stayed on Meadowstar's side." His yellow eyes glowed with hatred when he glared at Rainstorm and Tigerpounce.

Rainstorm's tail lashed from side to side when she prepared for next battle. Blackfall was a formidable opponent—he was chosen as Meadowstar's deputy because he was her closest ally. If it had been any other cat Rainstorm would not have felt so afraid.

_You killed my brother_, _and for that you will pay_, she thought bitterly.

She didn't realize what was happening until she saw droplets of water forming around her. Blackfall's eyes widened when he realized what she was about to do. Within heartbeats a wall of water had formed until it towered over him.

Her eyes cast upon Blackfall before the towering water vanished. Blackfall stared at her as if she had grown wings. Even Tigerpounce looked shocked that she refused to unleash her real power.

The gray-blue she-cat's eyes closed when Blackfall lunged forward with his claws unsheathed. She knew that her fight was lost before it had happened. Agony coursed through Rainstorm when his claws tore through her skin. His teeth sank into her throat, and blood poured out of the wound.

Her time as the Marked of ThunderClan had ended. As the life and energy left her, another was found in Tigerpounce. He would finish the job for her. And he would make Blackfall suffer for what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah...I'm sure I'll be getting plenty of hate-reviews for this chapter :O<strong>


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**AN: I am so sorry for my lack of updates! Frankly I can't even begin to list the excuses I have. One of them is pure laziness, and the other is just...writer's block. But I think I've gotten past that horrid case, and the next few chapters should come out sooner. I also forgot to thank my SEVEN reviewers! Thanks to you all for sticking by this horrendous wait! You've all earned Rainstorm and Crouchfoot plushies!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

The sounds of battle erupted all over as Coalfire's claws ripped through the fur of a skinny brown tom with amber eyes. He knew from the scent that rolled from his opponent that this was a WindClan cat. Despite his opponent's thinner appearance the brown tom was keeping up a good fight. Coalfire felt teeth grip around his ear as he was pulled to the ground. Flames suddenly erupted from within his claws as he swiped them across his opponent's chest. The brown tom barely stood a chance against the fire. A screech of agony tore from his opponent's lungs as he fell to his death.

One down, plenty more to go. Coalfire snorted in anger when he looked around for his next victim. All around him the Marked were fighting alongside one another. Tigerpounce stood alongside Lightstep, whose fur was standing on end with horror. Rabbitclaw and Brackenleaf stood side-by-side, ready to spring on any cat that stood in their way. Coalfire looked around for Rainstorm, suddenly aware that she could be fighting on her own. To his disbelief he could not find the she-cat who had once stopped him from killing his own former Clanmate. Amongst the struggling warriors he couldn't make out her gray-blue fur.

His teeth ground together when another cat suddenly slammed into his ribs. The ginger warrior spun around to see a brown and ginger tabby tom glaring at him. Coalfire could easily recognize this cat as Aspenkit, a kit from ShadowClan. Only Aspenkit looked bigger now, more well-muscled and easily defensive. A wide grin fell upon Aspenkit's face before he sprang forward, extending his claws until they raked down Coalfire's muzzle.

"Aspenkit, why are you fighting?" Coalfire gasped when he managed to throw his attacker off.

"I'm a warrior now mousebrain," Aspenkit snarled. "I'm called Aspentail." Pride swelled within Aspentail's chest when his claws buried into Coalfire's neck. "And I'm going to be the one who ends your life!" His words were like venom to Coalfire. Despite all of his struggling attempts, Coalfire couldn't shake the young cat off. Instead Coalfire felt flames rising within him once more, until his fur became so warm that it caused pain within Aspentail's claws.

The ginger and brown tabby stumbled back in surprise, yowling as he tried to shake off the burning sensation. Coalfire's eyes darkened with pure hatred as he loomed over the smaller cat. Though Aspentail was faster and likely had more training, Coalfire knew how to deal with his opponent. He had received similar training, and would take care of his enemy with one blow. Coalfire glared at Aspentail before he unsheathed his claws.

"I'm not going to kill you." Coalfire suddenly sheathed his claws and spat the words out. Aspentail's eyes widened in disbelief when the ginger warrior glared at him coldly. "But next time you cross paths with me, I will not hesitate." Without another word Aspentail was quick to flee. Coalfire watched with grim amusement when he realized the younger cat was bleeding heavily from another wound given by another Marked. He guessed that sooner or later the blood loss would catch up with Aspentail, whether the warrior wanted it or not.

Once Aspentail was out of the way Coalfire began to search for Rainstorm. All of the other Marked were fairing well in the battle; they held their own against their opponents. Tigerpounce especially was proving to be useful as he used his abilities to strike out at any opponent that stood in his way.

His heart fell when he realized that Rainstorm was dead. Blackfall was glaring at the body as if he expected Rainstorm to get up and fight back.

Coalfire's teeth ground together with pure rage as he felt heat build up within his chest. He didn't care if he wasn't supposed to use his powers. Blackfall had killed an innocent cat. Rainstorm never did anything wrong—she was one of the kindest cats he'd ever met.

When the fire became too much for Coalfire to hold in, it suddenly erupted from his paws. Cats leaped out of the way in shock as he struck down Blackfall, who shrieked in agony. The stench of burning fur filled Coalfire's lungs as he opened his teeth for a killing blow. Blackfall deserved to die for all of the death's he'd caused. He didn't release his grip until the body stopped shaking.

"Coalfire!" The ginger warrior whirled around when he heard Lightpool cry out. "Rainstorm's dead?" She bounded forward and pushed aside Breezepaw, a ShadowClan apprentice. Coalfire's lips curled when he glared at his former Clanmate. There were several scratches along Breezepaw's coat, though he wasn't sure if it was from the Marked or from Meadowstar's followers.

"I killed Blackfall," he admitted shamefully. "I couldn't control my anger. He deserved to die though."

"We have to stop this fighting," Lightpool suddenly whimpered. "Tigerpounce has already killed several cats, and he's ready to kill more. Rabbitclaw and Brackenleaf are doing their best to hold him back, but there's only so much they can do."

For the first time in his life, Coalfire couldn't help but agree that the fighting needed to stop. This war would only end in tragedy—either side was going to die in the end. Meadowstar would have to be killed, or all of her followers would pay the price. Finally Coalfire understood what it meant to be Marked. Using his powers to keep the Clans from getting too strong was only part of his job. He needed to show them that they could work together to stop such a powerful force.

"You know what is going to happen if we stop this battle," he murmured. Despite the battle that was raging on around them, cats seemed to avoid them. It was as if StarClan themselves had managed to pull off the battle-hungry warriors to give them enough time to sort this trouble out.

Lightpool met his gaze, and within her dark yellow eyes he saw a light. From the moment they'd met their lives had taken a turn for the worse. Lightpool was so different from the ShadowClan warrior. Her kind and soft spirit reminded him of Rainstorm in a way. Yet Lightpool was ready to defend the cats she cared about the most, and at that moment she seemed to realize who it was she cared about.

"I'm ready," she whispered. "The end drawls near for us all."

"Then let's met our fate," Coalfire finally meowed.

The two of them locked gazes for a moment before they lunged into the battle head-on. The end would drawl near for them both.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was short compared to my other chapters, but I wasn't sure what else to add. They aren't dead...yet :P And the next chapter won't take nearly as long to come out, I promise XD<strong>


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this up! I actually had this chapter typed up but I forgot to load it, thinking that it was already posted. So here's chapter twenty-seven, and only a couple more chapters left. Hopefully the next update won't take over a month :O**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Relief washed over Lightpool when she realized that Coalfire was listening. Part of her was worried that he would allow anger to control his powers. He'd already killed Blackfall for revenge, but she couldn't blame him for that. Blackfall had killed Rainstorm.

_One down, several others to go_, she thought with a shake of her head.

Meadowstar seemed determined to kill the Marked rather than save them by taking away their powers. Lightpool could see the cowardly cat now hiding behind two ThunderClan cats as they pushed aside Brackenleaf. The young ginger tom's fur was bristling with outrage as he slammed his paws into the chest of a golden brown tabby tom. Lightpool recognized Brackenleaf's opponent as Waspfang, a formidable warrior who'd always believed in Meadowstar's ways.

Lip curling in anger, Lightpool was about to bound forward when she felt claws rake down her back. She fought back a wail of pain and whirled around to see Olivefur glaring at her.

"Olivefur, why are you on their side?" Lightpool demanded as she began to circle her formed deputy.

"Why shouldn't we? The Marked are too powerful—they shouldn't have the ability to control which Clan is stronger," the mottled brown and white she-cat sneered.

"We've never done anything to hurt you," Lightpool countered. Olivefur had leaped forward and tried to swipe a claw across her nose, but Lightpool took a step back just in time. Her tail flicked from side to side as she tried to prevent Olivefur from harming any other Marked. "Even Blossomfur has never harmed you," she insisted.

"What makes you think that?" Olivefur's eyes glowed with pain as she glared at Lightpool. "Every cat looks up to her just because she's Marked. I had to claw my way to power, and even now I may not become the next leader!"

Lightpool winced inwardly and wondered how Thrushstar managed to pick such a pitiful deputy. Olivefur was desperate for the power she could never have. That was why she hated the Marked so much. They made her feel weak and defenseless.

Without warning Lightpool sprang forward and managed to pin the lithe cat to the ground. Olivefur screeched in vein to get away, but Lightpool kept her fierce gaze locked into Olivefur's panicked amber eyes. She hoped this was enough to calm the young deputy down. Olivefur was a tough opponent and had speed on her side, but Lightpool knew there were other ways to keep her former deputy at bay.

"Olivefur, this fighting has to stop," Lightpool murmured as she ignored the sounds of battle around her. Now cats were turning on each other despite the orders Meadowstar had given them. WindClan was facing ShadowClan while RiverClan fought against ThunderClan. Cats were dying because of something so small that it didn't matter. It was up to the Marked to end this fight before more innocent lives were taken. "Please, I don't want to kill you."

Finally, after what felt like moons Olivefur seemed to understand the severity and desperate tone in Lightpool's voice. The mottled she-cat began to quiver before she relaxed the tension that held her shoulders up.

"I won't fight you," Olivefur whispered. "I will fight for my Clan."

Before Lightpool could make sense of what that meant Olivefur pushed her off with her back legs. Lightpool was sent flying into another cat who jumped aside in shock. Olivefur drew her claws across the spine of a ShadowClan cat, who screeched in fury.

The cat that Lightpool had been thrown into ignored her and began to batter his paws into the chest of a RiverClan warrior. Chaos soon began to follow as more and more cats were slaughtered. Several bodies lay in the clearing, their pelts stained with blood. Lightpool tried not to watch them as she searched for Meadowstar once more. Coalfire was near the edge of the fighting cats; his pelt was beginning to show signs of smoke as he tried to keep control of his rage.

Lightpool used her powers to sneak up on Meadowstar, who at this point was left unprotected. She seemed oblivious however to the dangers that surrounded her. The ThunderClan leader looked as though she was enjoying watching the Clans battle each other. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she wondered why StarClan allowed Meadowstar to become a leader. She clearly didn't care about her Clan or she would have joined in the fight to defend them.

"Meadowstar!" The ThunderClan leader stiffened when Tigerpounce cried out. Brackenleaf and Rabbitclaw had joined him by the time Lightpool reached her. "Is this what you wanted for the Clans? Is this what your kits would have wanted?"

Meadowstar flinched and glowered at Tigerpounce. His shoulders and eye were bleeding heavily from a previous fight, but Tigerpounce looked ready to leap into the next battle that would determine the fate of the Marked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Meadowstar snapped as she began to run towards Tigerpounce.

"We know everything." Lightpool's words made Meadowstar recoil and whirl around. "We know what you did to Robinsong...and what happened to your kits. We know why you hate the Marked so much."

Meadowstar was trembling now, as if she didn't know what to make of those words. Her amber eyes glowed with hatred that sent chills down Lightpool's spine. There was something about the way she moved that made Lightpool wonder if she was all together.

"You know nothing about my life!" Meadowstar suddenly howled. "You all will die!" Without warning she sprang towards Lightpool, who was ready to feel the claws of the ThunderClan leader.

Lightpool was about to cry out when Meadowstar was pulled away from her. Her eyes widened when she realized that Rabbitclaw managed to barrel into Meadowstar, who was spitting furiously with outrage. Rabbitclaw had used his speed to his advantage, and pinned Meadowstar to the ground.

"If you really are the leader that everyone looks up to than you won't kill us," Rabbitclaw snarled. "Take away our powers if you know how to."

The light in Meadowstar's eyes suddenly faded as she considered Rabbitclaw's words. Lightpool exchanged a worried look with Coalfire, who was standing beside Brackenleaf and Tigerpounce. All three cats looked equally worried as they wondered what would happen next.

"I will spare the kits." Meadowstar's words caught Lightpool off guard. "I can take away their powers before they develop. But you...you _will_ die."

Horror coursed through Lightpool when Meadowstar's back claws kicked Rabbitclaw in the chest. The light brown tabby gasped in shock at the sudden pain that erupted within his chest. With a furious snarl Meadowstar lunged forward and pinned Rabbitclaw down before biting into his neck. Lightpool couldn't help but look away as a horrible silence filled the air.

_Rabbitclaw...I'm so sorry_, she thought bitterly._ I wish there was more we could do to save ourselves_.

After the death of her friend she knew that she would be next. And death had never seemed so welcoming at the time. At least the kits and their mothers would be spared of the tragedies that the Marked had faced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Lightpool. I had trouble writing this chapter because she's one of my favorite characters, aside from Rainstorm. It's always hard to see a main charrie go, but for this story it has to happen :P Did I just give away the ending? Anyways, thanks everyone for your reviews, I'm always happy to see the feedback I receive :D<strong>


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**AN: I had difficulty writing this chapter, mostly because it's the final chapter before the epilogue. Hard to believe right? I've been working on this for almost a year now! I do have plans for Starry Skies and for the sequel to Blood Kin, which had been postponed for several reasons. I'm looking forward to writing those stories, so don't forget to check them out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

Panic gripped Rabbitclaw's heart when he saw what had happened to Lightpool. Laying beside her was the still body of Tigerpounce. Meadowstar was glaring at the two bodies as though they were nothing. Her eyes burned with hatred when she looked at Rabbitclaw. He knew his time was coming soon. Coalfire, Rainstorm, Lightpool...all of them were gone. He and Brackenleaf were the only ones alive yet, aside from Blossomfur.

Meadowstar's muscles rippled when she took a threatening step forward. Using any ounce of energy he had left, Rabbitclaw sped forward and knocked her aside. Rabbitclaw gasped in surprise when Meadowstar slumped to the ground. The smirk on her face never left when he glowered at her with all the anger he could muster.

"You Marked cats live up to your reputation," she snarled.

The light brown tabby barely had time to react when he felt claws tear across his shoulders. He shrieked in pain and whipped around to see a ginger-brown cat glaring at him.

"Leave her alone foxheart!" the ginger-brown tom spat.

"I wasn't the one who just killed my friends!" he retorted.

Without giving the warrior a chance to breathe he used his speed to get away. Pain gripped his shoulders and he realized that the warrior had given him deep wounds. Without any cat around to heal his wounds, he was left to bleed until there was no blood left.

Rabbitclaw skidded to a halt, kicking up clouds of dirt and pebbles. Some of those pebbles landed on cats who were fighting each other rather than the Marked. Rabbitclaw grinned a bit when he saw that he had distracted them. For now they would fight each other until the matter of Meadowstar was resolved.

"You won't get away that easily." Rabbitclaw stiffened when she suddenly appeared in front of him. "We have ways of keeping you Marked under control."

As if her words had been a cue, something was dragged out of the crowd. Rabbitclaw's eyes widened with horror when he realized a ThunderClan warrior had found Brackenleaf. The ginger tom struggled to free himself from the large dark brown tabby that held him down.

"This is what happens to those who defy me," Meadowstar yowled. "I take away their powers!"

The ThunderClan leader suddenly leaned forward and grabbed Brackenleaf by the scruff. Rabbitclaw could only gape when Brackenleaf let out a terrible caterwaul. The former RiverClan warrior was left bleeding on the ground while Meadowstar simply grinned at Rabbitclaw.

"Now try and use your powers against me," she hissed tauntingly.

As if her words had been a command Brackenleaf glared at her. A few heartbeats passed with nothing but the sounds of battle echoing around them. By now most cats had stopped to watch Meadowstar's interaction with Brackenleaf. Rabbitclaw tilted his head in confusion when he was unsure of what was happening. Brackenleaf's eyes widened in horror when he realized nothing was happening.

_She really did it_! Rabbitclaw's mind whirled with panic when he realized it was true. _She took away his powers_!

Meadowstar's grin grew wider when she lunged forward. Rabbitclaw barely had time to register what was happening when he heard paws thud into Brackenleaf's chest. He winced when he realized that Meadowstar had slammed into Brackenleaf with her claws unsheathe. There was no way the smaller tom could survive a heavy blow, not after the beating he'd received earlier.

Sure enough when Rabbitclaw opened his eyes he saw that Brackenleaf's body was still. Meadowstar glared at it before she looked at him. Rabbitclaw's lips drew back in the beginnings of a snarl when he felt his muscles tense.

"This is where the battle ends," Meadowstar spat.

Rabbitclaw snarled in response. He lifted a paw, than realized that fighting back would get him nowhere. He too had blood on his paws. Meadowstar had every right to kill him.

He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain to come. Heavy paws thudded into his side, pinning him to the ground. Within heartbeats needle-sharp teeth pierced through his skin. His teeth ground together until finally the pain ebbed away.

When his eyes snapped open once again he found himself in an unexpected place. All around him there was nothing but whiteness. No trees or grass grew around him. But down below Rabbitclaw could see the pale outlines of the cats that had fought in the battle.

Rabbitclaw's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw Rainstorm, Brackenleaf, Coalfire and Lightpool standing around him. Tigerpounce was there as well, though he didn't seem as concerned as the younger cats.

"Where are we?" Rabbitclaw asked.

"I believe this is called the in between world," Tigerpounce replied. "I've heard about it before...StarClan decides what to do about someone when they are close to death. Their spirits linger here."

Rabbitclaw stared at Tigerpounce as if he'd grown wings. "So what exactly does that mean?"

"It means we are being judged in the eyes of StarClan." Tigerpounce's reply was curt and strong.

Fear wormed it's way into Rabbitclaw's belly. What did that mean for the kits of Blossomfur and Flowerpelt? Would they meet the same fate as the rest of the Marked? Rabbitclaw shook his head and thought of what he could say next.

"For now we should just be thankful that our deaths were quick," Rainstorm murmured. "Even if we don't end up in StarClan, at least the Clans are at peace."

"What do you mean the Clans are at peace?" Coalfire spat. "They will never be at peace as long as Meadowstar is still alive!"

"I don't think she will be joining StarClan's ranks when she dies," Brackenleaf meowed. His voice was calm despite the death that he had faced. Rabbitclaw looked down at his paws. He wasn't sure what he could say against their choice in words.

"Where would a cat like Meadowstar end up?" Rabbitclaw finally asked.

Coalfire's eyes narrowed into tiny slits while Rainstorm and Brackenleaf exchanged confused looks. Rabbitclaw wanted to know what kind of a place would be suitable for Meadowstar. The light brown she-cat deserved to be punished for all of the crimes she committed.

"I think it's best we don't ask that question," Tigerpounce told them.

Rabbitclaw nodded in agreement and thought it was best to ignore the worry that ebbed his mind. He knew that sooner or later they would find out what happened to Meadowstar. For now he would focus on the future of Tigerpounce and Blossomfur's kits. They were the future of the Marked. They were the future of the Clans.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. I left a lot unexplained but there will be more in the epilogue. Thanks everyone for your reviews, and don't forget to leave one for this chapter!<strong>


	30. Epilogue

**AN: Sorry for the short epilogue, but I just wanted to get this written. So I do have plans for future stories, I'm just not sure when they'll get written. A year ago this was just an idea, than it became reality and was eventually finished today. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me to the end, and for the future readers and reviewers who will also stay with me :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

One of the kits listening to the elder's tale leaned forward.

"That can't be the end," she squeaked. The others around her nodded in agreement, and the elder revealed rows of yellow-stained teeth.

"Of course it is not the end of the Marked," he sighed. "Meadowstar took away any of the kits' powers, and killed Blossomfur and Twigclaw. But she did not realize that her skills only suppressed the powers of the Marked. In time those who were related to the kits who's parents were Blossomfur and Flowerpelt began to notice they had unusual abilities. You know of them now - Stormstar and Coppershine are just two of the cats distantly related to those kits."

The kits looked at each other with awe in their eyes. The tom purred in amusement at their admiration. He knew that the story handed down from generation to generation would never be forgotten. The Marked may have been forgotten, but their story would always be remembered by the spirits of LightClan.

"Boulderheart, are you telling them the story again?" A voice spoke up when silence fell upon them. The gray-brown tom whirled around to see an elegant looking small gray she-cat with patchy white fur standing nearby. Her amber eyes glowed with amusement when she saw his startled expression. "Every kit needs to hear this story, even those in StarClan and LightClan," she added calmly when all of the kits gaped at her. "You are lucky to be able to cross the borders."

"Can we hear the story again?" one of the kits asked.

"You'd better get back to your side of the border," the she-cat murmured. "You're exhausted."

Just as she said that Sedgekit restrained a yawn. The she-cat purred before she grabbed Sedgekit by the scruff. The gray-brown tom picked up the other two kits by the scruff as well. Though these kits had died at such a young age, their memories would forever live on in both StarClan and LightClan.

The memories of RockClan would live on forever as well. The Marked would survive as they always have. This was their story, and it would never be forgotten.


End file.
